Project: Take Over
by marcus00721
Summary: A new evil arises. Gathering the forces of evil by its side. Its mission? Absolute takeover.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

At an expedition sight somewhere unknown, a group of diggers were researching ancient ruins. The sky was violet, the moon, and two other planets close to alignment. A digger was holding up a magnifying glass to a broken pillar.

"Oh? What do we have here?" [The digger asked as he took his glove, carefully wiping it across the pillar at the faint sight of an image; luckily, for him, it was mostly dust that covered this image. His eyes glimmered with excitement as he managed to uncover the image.] "This image must be a link that shows what the ancient people of this looked like! At least, I hope so." [He said as he rubbed his chin, looking at the side of the main image to see three spheres in alignment.] "What's this?" [He noticed some text along the bottom and began to read it in his head] "Oh! The moon aligns with-"

[Before he before he could finish his sentence, the moon had aligned perfectly with the two planets floating in the sky. Before anyone could even take notice of what was happening there was a large explosion, everyone was wiped out and a large figure was standing. This figure was tall, the entire body was white, and its eyes were red]

"Finally! I have finally been set free! It has been far too long…But now, I must gather the necessary items for my plan…" [He opened his palm, images floating by in his hand; the first image was a girl in a pink dress, blond hair, blue eyes, and a golden crown on the top of her head, the second image was a girl with blown hair, somewhat of a dress colored in black, brown hair, the third image was another blond haired girl, she was wearing a blue and white jacket and her chest was rather large. The fourth image was a little girl with pink hair, the fifth image was a teenage girl with blonde hair, and she had a pink outfit on, making her look very professional, and the last image was a girl with brown hair, a fancy tailored dress and she had slightly pointed ears.]

"Is that it…?" [The last image was a collection of several colored gems: red, blue, green, yellow, purple, dark blue, white, and a large green gem] "Perfect." [The large figure went to move, but it suddenly halted and clutched its chest] "Agh!" [It had to stop and fall to a knee, panting heavily] "It's…It's been far too long…my body isn't used to serious movement yet…that'll change quickly…for now, I must find assets..." [The figure teleported out]

Area A-2:

Two guardian members by the name of Aile and Vent were on guard in the forest. Their mission was to the raid of mavericks that were threatening the city nearby. Vent and Aile are users of a special metal called Biometal, which allows them to transform and use powers of particular people from the past. Aile was in a model called "X" which looked a lot like the original Megaman X. While Vent was in a model called ZX, which was similar to X's partner, Zero.

"Don't let your guard down! Here they come!" Aile exclaimed. [She readied herself, a faint aura appearing around her, as she was gathering energy for a charged buster shot]

"Don't worry, I'm ready!" [Vent said with a grin.]

[A storm of mavericks came by, humanoid shaped ones appearing first. Aile went in first, dashing forward and pointing her arm cannon forward, sending a large shot towards the incoming mavericks and blows the incoming ones into pieces. "Look out!" Vent exclaims as a flying maverick made its way behind Aile; luckily for Aile, Vent had moved in and drew his green saber, jumping up and cutting the maverick in half before it had the chance to attack. "I owe you one," Aile said. Before Vent could reply, Aile had transformed into Model HX and dashed behind Vent, slashing a jumping maverick in two. "And now we're even," she smiled as she said this, turning her attention back to the storm of mavericks. "I got this," Vent smirked, changing into Model LX. His weapon was now a halberd, and he went into overdrive mode, a blue aura appearing around him. He quickly gathered energy and swung his halberd forward, sending a large ice dragon into the wave of incoming mavericks. The dragon tore through the incoming wave with ease. "Piece of cake!" remarked Vent as he exited overdrive mode; on a cliff nearby a man was watching.]

"Tch…those fools don't know how to use the biometal. I will be the Megaman who will rule the world. Their efforts in trying to stop the mavericks is useless," [Said the man with a taint of disgust; just then, to more figures appeared next to this man. One was a male who looked just like the Grim Reaper, while the other was a girl, she had that silent look about herself] "Prometheus, Pandora. Glad you could finally make it. Have you found the dig sight for Model W yet?"

"Not yet, Serpent," [replied the male with the Grim Reaper look] "But Pandora and I shall find it soon, and then those two Megamen will see how fruitless their efforts really are!" [Prometheus gave a dark chuckled after he spoke, smirking while doing so]

"Indeed," [mumbled Pandora quietly. She wasn't exactly one to speak, but she did have a lot to say when she felt like she needed to speak]

"Excellent. Until then, let us show those Guardians how we-" [Before Serpent could finish his sentence, a blue portal appeared behind him and sucked him in]

Unknown Area:

[A portal opened and Serpent fell to the ground. He got up and looked around, the area being flat and the sky was violet, he then noticed several other people; One of the people he noticed was a large turtle with spikes on its green shell, another was a fat man in a red lab coat and a mustache, the next was a large male, his skin was dark and he had an evil presence about him, the next one was an old man. Well, seemingly old. His skin was purple and his skin was quite youthful. He had red eyes, and the only give away to his age was the walking stick he was carrying. The last was a male with red eyes as well, he hand white hair and was wearing a green suit]

"What's this…?" [Serpent asked with an annoyed tone, looking around at all the other people]

"I'm glad you all could make it." [The figure from before appeared, its arms crossed as it looked over all the villains it had dragged in]

"Who are you!?" [The turtle roared, flames peeking out of his mouth]

"And why did you bring us here?" [The old man asked carefully, rubbing his chin]

"I'll make this simple. I've brought you, the best of the best, here to help me with my plan." [The figure responded]

"What makes you think I want to help you?" [The man with white hair asked]

[The figure chuckled] "Oh, you thought I was giving you a choice, Zero? It goes for the rest of you. [He pointed as he went along, first at the turtle] Boswer. [Then to the fat man] Dr. Eggman. [Next to the old man] Nene. [Then to the large man] Ganondorf. And lastly, Serpent."

"H-How do you know who we are?!" [Eggman asked with a drop of sweat forming on his forehead]

"Don't be so intimidated, you fat fool!" [Ganondorf remarked, crossing his arms] "So, you bring us here, and demand that we work with you? I am not going for it. I am King Ganondorf, and no one tells me what to do!"

"I expected as much. I'll tell you my name, since I already know yours. My name is Virus. All right, here's the deal then. If all of you can defeat me, I will let you go free. But, if I win, you have to follow my orders, understand?" [The figure crossed its arms, staring at the group. Serpent used this time to transform into Model W, readying himself for battle]

"W-Wait! I can't fight you! I'll join you, I swear!" [Eggman pleaded and he stepped back]

[The group of five split off in different direction, Virus remained still however. The first person to launch an attack at him was Nene. Nene's shadow revealed itself to be a purple dragon with minotaur horns, phoenix wings, claws of a sabertooth tiger, and ears like a bat. Nene commanded his shadow to attack, to which it did, extending forward and throwing a fist at Virus. Virus easily dodged the incoming fist by floating over to the right, then, in a dashing motion, he appeared right in front of Nene, throwing his own fist into the old man's gut and sent him flying away.

Serpent then attempted to attack Virus from behind, aiming a glowing fist towards Virus' back; however, Virus noticed this before Serpent even got close and grabbed his fist, flinging him into the air. Virus the teleported above Serpent raising his arms above his head; Serpent tried to play clever and quickly used his new momentum to uppercut Virus, but Virus was way too fast for Serpent to keep up with and Virus brought both of his fist down, slamming his fist down on Serpent and sent Serpent crashing into the ground.

Bowser then leaped up behind Virus, he looked like he was actually going to get a hit, but Virus turned and aimed a harsh punch to Bowser's gut, causing Bowser to freeze and simply fall to the ground. "Dark Rondo!" Zero, from the ground, sent two dark green energy waves from his hand and aimed them at the distracted Virus. Virus heard the attack coming before he saw it and turned around, placing his hands out and grabbing the two energy waves in his hand, then hurled them back at Zero who had no time to react as the blast struck him.

"Enough play time!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he jumped up, aiming a Warlock Punch at Virus. Virus caught Ganondorf's fist, much to Ganondorf's surprise and harshly hurled him into the ground face first.

Bowser roared, flames emitting from his mouth. "Volcanic Eruption!" He let flames fly from his mouth, making harsh fire rain down on the area, mostly aimed at Virus. Virus seemed unfazed as he created a shield to protect himself from this attack; he then extended both his arms to his sides and began spinning around quickly, creating a flaming towards around himself. He charged forward, slamming into Bowser, Zero, Serpent, Nene, and Ganondorf , leaving them all battered and panting. Virus then pointed a hand out, a large red energy bomb appearing. He sent the energy ball right at the group and it made contact, creating a large explosion and sent the villains flying into the air, landing harshly. Virus had the same expression on his face the entire time.]

"W-What power!" [Eggman's voice was trembling and his body was shaking at Virus' performance]

"I hope you all learned your lesson. And I hope you know, I wasn't even trying." [Virus said as he crossed his arms again]

"He's so powerful…How can this be...?" [Zero thought to himself as he struggled to get up]

"So, what's your plan, Virus?" [Nene inquired as he used White Magic to heal everyone else's wounds.]

"There are 5 special girls I need you all to find for me." [He brought up the images of Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Lucy Heartfilla, Chibiusa Tsukino, Priarie, and Kluke] " I also need these items you call, Chaos Emeralds. These are in your world, aren't they, Doctor Eggman?"

"Princess Peach? Ha! That'll be easy. I kidnap her all the time!" [Bowser smirked]

"No, I have different targets for all of you." [Virus interrupted Bowser's good mood, resulting Bowser to groan] "Don't worry, I have a feeling you will all enjoy your targets. Now, get going! Failure is not an option here. [Portals appeared behind the villains and warped them away; Virus then collapsed to one knee, panting heavily] "Agh! My body…! That battle with them must've taken a toll on my body…it doesn't matter…soon…my plan will be complete…"


	2. Chapter 2: Mushoom Kingdom

Mushroom Kingdom:

All was peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything was at peace and most of everyone in the kingdom had gone over to Mario Stadium to watch the soccer game between Mario and Luigi. Both teams were tied at 4-4 and the game had gone into overtime with both teams giving it their all.

"This is by FAR the most heated match of the season!" [A spectator Lakitu roared as he watched the soccer back and forth between the two teams.]

[The spectator Koopa Troopa nodded, doing his best to follow the ball as it was constantly being kicked in between the two teams] "You can sure say that again! Both teams have been giving it their all and it will be an amazement to see who comes out on top!"

[Mario was the one with the ball as the Koopa Troopa spectator finished speaking. He ran the ball to about the halfway point of the field before kicking it over to a red-shelled Koopa, who quickly managed to catch the ball with its left foot, but soon found the ball out of his possession by a sliding kick from a Toad with blue dots on its head.]

"And what a steal by Blue Toad!" [The Lakitu shouted, grinning widely]

[Mario's team wasn't going to allow a steal to get the better of them. Mario quickly ran over, kicking the ball away from the blue Toad and kicked it up, and over to the other side of the field in hopes that the Boo on the Luigi's side of the field would catch and score. However, just before the ball got to the Boo, Luigi came from out of nowhere and snagged the ball with his left foot, then quickly ran it over to the other side]

"And Luigi with an interception!" [This action had shocked the Koopa, but he kept his eyes on the man in green away]

[Mario smirked, dashing over towards Luigi.] "Here we go!" [He attempted a slide, causing Luigi to jump and the ball was stolen as Mario started to run it over to Luigi's empty side]

"Oh no!" [Luigi flailed and started running over towards his brother in hopes that he could stop Mario's kick]

"Here we…!" [Mario pulled his right leg back, closing one eye to get a better shot and started to throw his leg forward]

"Is the going to be the winning shot?!" [The Lakitu leaned forward, almost falling out of his cloud]

[Before Mario could kick the ball, a large red metallic ball dropped from the sky, crushing the soccer ball and Mario kicked it, a loud "CLANG" sound emitting once he kicked the metal ball; Mario stayed silent for a few minutes before holding his foot and hopping up and down] "OWOWOWOWOW!" [Before he knew it, the ball had arms extend out of its sides, legs pop out from the bottom, and a head to sprout out]

"MAAAARRRRIIOOOO!" [Luigi shrieked as he pointed to the robot that had just spawned in front of his older brother; just then, more of these robots had dropped down and activated in the same way]

W-What's going on?! [The Koopa Troopa had asked in horror as the robots were raining down from the sky]

[The robot closest to Mario had brought down both of its balled arms, but Mario caught the arms with both of his hands and started spinning around, letting out a loud "YAH" once he hurled one robot into the other nearby] "What's going on?!" [He looked up into the sky, seeing a storm of Bowser's airships in the sky, but there was a figure at the top, and it didn't resemble Bowser at all.]

"Who…?" [While Mario was distracted, a robo took this opportunity to jumped and raise both hands over its head in an attempt to slam them on the red plumber, but Luigi had rammed himself into the robot, sending it away before it could strike Mario]

"Mario! Up there!" [Luigi pointed into the sky at the array of familiar ships]

"I know! Let's a go!" [Mario gave a nod as he and Luigi started to dash forward. Several robots tried to stop the pursuit of the two heroes by tucking in their arms and legs and flying forward towards the two heroes. Mario slid under the first one while Luigi jumped over it, using his momentum to hop from robo to robo, using his Thunder Brand to short circuit them as he went along. Mario pulled out his Ultra Hammer, batting the robos away as if they were nothing, and smacked one backwards, using this opportunity to jump on its back and ride it forward; Luigi soon hopped onto the Robo along with Mario as he drove it into the sky, hopping on a small airship]

"Yup, this is Bowser's, but these robots aren't his! What's the big idea here?!" [Mario rubbed his chin while tapping his foot]

"MARRIOO!" [A familiar female voice shrieked from a good distance away]

[Mario turned his head at the familiar cry, looking to see on the biggest ship Nene with a strange collar around Peach's neck] "Peach! And …some old person! Give her back!" [Mario and Luigi started to hop from airship to airship in hopes that they could reach Nene in time]

[Nene chuckled lightly and shook his head as a blue portal appeared] "Foolish mortals…you're too late." [Peach was sucked into the portal first and then Nene went right after]

"Peach!" [Luigi had shouted as they barely missed Nene] Who was that!? [Before Mario could answer a combination of a red and green robo jumped on the main ship, breaking it in half and caused the two to fall into the sky]

[Mario was on guard quickly as he flipped in the air and flung his hammer at the robo immediately. The robo swung a hand and batted the Hammer over to the side and threw a fist at Mario, scoring a direct hit and caused Mario to fly back; as Mario flew back Luigi had been behind the robot and he cupped his hands over his head, throwing them downward and managed to make a dent in the robo as his hammer fist made contact, but the robo was unfazed as it grabbed Luigi and hurled him into Mario, then fired a lazer at the two and they hit the ground hard. The robo landed next to the now fallen pair and turned both of its hands into drills]

"Hup!" [With that cry Yoshi appeared from out of nowhere and kicked the robo in the back, forcing it to slide away from the pair of brothers] "Yoshi!"

[Mario and Luigi quickly sprang up, Luigi extending his hands as Mario grabbed them and started to spin around quickly, throwing Luigi at the robo. Unfortunately, the robo had seen this move coming and batted Luigi into a nearby hill and it charged towards Mario and Yoshi. Mario jumped forward with a hand out, but he was caught by the robo's larger hand and thrown into the ground. Yoshi tried to save Mario with another flying kick but the robo fired an eye beam that hit Yoshi's shoulder, causing Yoshi to cry out and fall to the ground.

Just as it seemed hopeless, a doll appeared and kick the robo away, causing it to slide back. The robo was clearly caught off guard as a fluffy arm was extended and made contact with its face, causing it to stumble back even more. Mario's old friend's Geno and Mallow had appeared to save them! Geno raised a hand and several stars appeared as Geno turned into a cannon, firing Geno Blast at the robo, causing it to fly into the river nearby. Mallow finished up the job by raising his hands, commanding lightning to crash into the river, shorting the robo out for good.]

"Geno? Mallow? What are you guys doing here?!" [Mario was clearly surprised at the sight of his old friends, whom he had not seen in a while.]

"I sensed danger from down below and I knew I had to help" [Geno said with his arms folded across his chest] "I picked up Mallow on the way here and we made haste.]

'Do you know what's going on?" [Luigi asked while rubbing his head]

"I wish I knew." [Replied Mallow as he pouted. Just then, a blue portal, similar to the one Nene had escaped with appeared]

"That's the portal the old guy escaped in!" [Mario stared into the portal]

"Mario, you must go. I'll stay here with the other's to protect the kingdom" [Geno said, looking at Mario]

"WAIT!" [This new voice caused everyone to turn around. As they did, Professor was riding on the Poltergest 4000. He stopped riding and hopped of his invention, walking towards Mario] "Oh good, I was able to catch up before you went. Look, Mario, I feel as though that beyond that portal will be some danger. So, I made you this!" [He held up a watch that was shaped like a star, powerups floating through the main screen] This is the item watch! I've implanted several powerups in here, should you find yourself in a pinch."

[Mario took the watch, strapping it on his wrist and nodded, then turned to face the portal] 'Thanks, Gadd. Alright you guys, while I'm gone, you have to protect the kingdom, okay? [Luigi replied with an "Okie Dookie!"] "Heh, I'm counting on you!" [Mario leaped into the portal and it closed]

"Be careful…" [Gadd mumbled]


	3. Chapter 3: Fiore, Magnolia

Fiore, Magnolia:

The city of Magnolia was celebrating a peaceful time. The land of Magnola is a lad of magic. Many people have magic, and some of these people form what are known as guilds. The most popular guild in the city of Magnolia was called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was known for many things, however, they almost always got the job done when it counted. The guild was bustling with activity; everyone was up and active, having the time of their lives. Well, almost everyone. A pink haired boy wearing sandals, a gray scarf with black lines, a black vest with yellow lines, white semi baggy pants, and a brown belt was slumping in his seat, sighing from intense boredom.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" [Asked the incoming blue cat with wings]

[Natsu sighed, looking up at the cat] "Everything's been so boring lately, Happy. I'm glad things are all peaceful and all, but something needs to happen soon before I die of boredom!"

"Why don't you do what everyone else is doing and have some fun? Enjoy it while you can, otherwise you'll miss out." [A blonde haired girl remarked as she sat down next to Natsu. The girl was wearing pink heels, a pink skirt and a black shirt]

"For once, I agree with Lucy," Happy commented.

"What do you mean for once?" [Lucy asked while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow]

"Oh, nothing!" [Happy gave an innocent smile and took sat down next to Natsu]

"Uh-huh…Hey, Natsu, if you're so bored, how about you look on the request board and see if there are any jobs we can do with Gray and Erza?" [Lucy suggested while nudging her head over to the request board on the wall]

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. I haven't seen any good jobs up lately but I guess it wouldn't be too bad to check again." [Said Natsu as e placed both hands on the table and stood up, walking over to the request board]

"I can't help but agree with Natsu though…" [Lucy mumbled as Natsu was looking over the board] "Things have been great lately, and everyone's so upbeat and happy." [She couldn't help but smile a little as she saw all her fellow guild members enjoying themselves greatly] "Still…it feels like…something is about to happen…" [She sighed, looking down at the table]

[A girl with white hair, a sort of purple dress and shoes walked over to Lucy] "Something wrong, Lucy?"

[Lucy looked up at the girl and smiled, waving her hands slightly] "Something wrong? What, no no! I was just talking to myself, that's all." [She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back over her head a little] "How could anything be wrong? Everyone's so happy and enjoying themselves!" No need to worry about me, Mira!"

[Mirajane smiled, nodding slightly in agreement.] "Yeah, I think it's great that everyone's been having such a fun time lately. Although I guess it gets boring after a while to some people." [She giggled a bit and gestured over to Natsu, who was sighing at the lack of interesting jobs]

"Well, you know how Natsu is." [She giggled a little] "There has to be some kind of excitement."

[Mira giggled once again] "Yes, that's true."

[Just then, the front door to the guild was kicked open, the doors falling over and a shadow was visible.]

[A male with no shirt, and no pants (to which he was unaware of), and dark blue hair walked up the opening, scowling and folding his arms over his bare chest] "Hey, what's the big idea?! If you wanted to come in, you could've just opened the door like a normal person!"

[A named Juvia who had blue hair, and a faint blush over her cheeks pointed at the almost naked male] "Gray-sama…your clothes…"

"Ack!" [Gray felt embarrassed, but he quickly turned his attention back to the door as a burley figured let himself into the building. The figure was none other than Ganondorf]

"I'll spare you the details and some pain if you cooperate with me." [Gandondrof's voice was direct and blunt as he surveyed the guild]

"That depends on what you want." [Gray said as he returned the same bluntness Ganondorf had spoken with.]

"The girl named Lucy. Hand her over to me this instant." [Ganondorf was still looking around the building, unable to spot her due to the large mass of people in his way. As for Lucy, her eyes widened slightly as many thoughts raced through her head as she remained seated, trying her best to hide from Ganondorf.]

"And just why do you want Lucy?" [Gray asked, his suspicion, along with everyone else's, of Ganondorf quickly growing]

"I don't need to give you my reasoning, now back off and let me take the girl." [Ganondorf wasn't in the mood for games, but he wouldn't waste a second teaching these kids what he was capable of.]

"Sorry, pal. But we don't let random people walk in here and try to take anyone without reason. We're giving you one chance to leave. Take it, otherwise you'll regret it." [Gray said with a low, threatening tone as he started down Ganondorf]

[Ganondorf smirked, shaking his head lightly.] "It'd be too boring if this was easy."

[Natsu heard everything and he had jumped into the air with flaming fist, aiming one at Ganondorf shouting "You aren't taking anyone!" Natsu's actions made Ganondorf chuckled as he stuck a hand out, grabbing Natsu's flaming fist and was unfazed by the fire, shocking Natsu and everyone else as their eyes widened.

Ganondorf replied in a calm, yet dark tone. "Learn your place, child." He pulled Natsu to him then extended his leg as he kicked Natsu into a few of the guild members, and they flew into the wall, leaving a large dent.]

"Natsu, Levy, Jet!" [Lucy sprang up from her seat and ran over to the three to make sure they were okay.] "Are you okay?!"

[Natsu sprang up angrily] "I'll show that trespassing bastard!"

"Ice-Make Lance!" [Gray placed a fist in the middle of his palm as a light blue magic circle appeared in front of him. Everyone took distance as Gray fired off multiple ice lances at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf shook his head as the lances flew towards him, mumbling "child's play" as he drew his blade, slicing the ice lances with no trouble whatsoever; he then lunged at Gray with his sword out. "Gray-saman, look out!" shouted Juvia as she took the blade. However, much to Ganondorf's surprise, Juvia's body was made out of water, and the blade had no effect.

"Juvia will not allow any harm to come to Gray-sama." Juvia said with a stern look, however, Ganondorf was unfazed. "Don't think you're special, water woman." [He smirked as he placed his palm of Juvia's head, sending a powerful electric pulse through her body, causing her to cry out; Ganondorf then used this time to pulled a fist back, a dark aura surrounding it and he used his Warlock Punch on Juvia, and since Gray was behind her the two flew back through the wall. "How plain…" Gandondorf shook his head, spotting Lucy in the back. "There she is…"

"Hey you trespassing piece of crap!" yelled Natsu as he held a large ball of fire over his head. Take this! The Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu was about to hurl the ball of fire forward, but Ganondorf was quicker than he thought, and Ganondorf struck with a sharp knee to Natsu's gut, causing him to fall to the ground quickly.]

"N-Natsu!" [Lucy began to panic as Ganondorf took slow but heavy steps towards her] "S-Stay back!" [She backed up against the wall]

[Ganondorf smirked, but he soon felt the presence of another attacker and he turned with his hand out, catching Erza Scarlet by the throat with her sword raised. Erza had scarlet colored hair, and she was wearing knight's armor. She was well respected around the guild, and she had been surprised that Ganondorf reacted so quickly to her attack. "Foolish girl, I am Lord Ganondorf. You shouldn't have tried a sneak attack. Those never work." Ganondorf smirked as a dark aura shot from his hand and blasted Erza out of the building]

"Erza!" [Lucy now knew that she had to do something. She pulled out one of her keys] Gate of the—[Before she could finish, Ganondorf wrapped a hand around her throat and begun to choke her]

"Your friends were such a handful…" [He sighed as a portal appeared]

[Natsu struggled to get up, the wind being knocked out of him from Ganondorf's blow. When he looked up he saw Lucy being pulled into the portal with Ganondorf] "LUCY!" [Natsu slammed his fist into the ground as he got up, but he got up too late as the portal closed] "DAMMIT! Where'd that bastard go! I'm going to make him pay!"

"Natsu, look!" [Happy pointed over to the front door, another portal having opened]

"I'm going in." [Natsu didn't even wait for any objections as he ran headfirst into the portal, and it closed before anyone else could jump in]

"That idiot!" [Panted Gray as he looked at where the portal was] "We could've gone in together…agh…It's up to Natsu now….bring Lucy back…"


	4. Chapter 4: Mobius

Mobius:

Mobius was a beautiful planet. It is a parallel to Earth, but the saviors of this planet were not human. They were animals. In the skies of Mobius, a large island floated above the ocean. This island is called Angel Island. Angel Island looks like ancient ruins, with a few caves in it. The island was floating in the air thanks to the power of a large green gem called the Master Emerald. This emerald had infinite power, and guarded by; a red echidna with white gloves with spikes on the knuckles, yellow and red shoots, and a tan muzzle. This echidna's name was Knuckles.

[Knuckles looked at the giant green gem resting on its pedestal, then turned his gaze to the blue sky and sighed] "Nothing's happened in a while…I guess I should be thankful that no one has tried making a move here either. It does get boring though…sadly, that's how it is sometimes…" [He sighed, folding his arms over his chest and leaned against a pillar, closing his eyes]

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! If it isn't my old friend Knuckles!" [Eggman was inside a mini ship, just big enough to hold him. They ship floated above Knuckles and the altar]

"Eggman!" [Knuckles went on guard immediately, glaring at Eggman] "What do you want now?! Things were pretty peaceful with you gone and we'd prefer it that way."

"Ohoho! I'm sure you liked that, didn't you? Well, I'll make this simple. Give me the Chaos and Master Emeralds, and I'll spare you as much pain as possible."

"HA! You're kidding right!? There's no way I would ever hand /you/ of all people the Master Emerald! [Knuckles quickly got into a battle ready stance]

"Well, I guess I will just have to introduce you to my new robot then! [A robot with a black body, red arms and legs, a humanoid head and orange eyes landed in front of Knuckles] "Say hello to my Eggbot: Alpha!"

"Hello, Eggbot! Say hello to my fist!" [Knuckles was about to take a leap forward when a familiar teleportation sound could be heard behind him. "Wait." The voice said. Knuckles turned to see a black hedgehog with white chest chair, red stripes on his legs and the spikes on his head, white gloves, incubator rings around his wrist and hover shoes on his feet] "Shadow?! What are you doing here!?"

"Now isn't the time to take the doctor lightly." [Shadow has his arms crossed, glancing up at the doctor] "Nor that toy of his. I'll assist you this one time."

"I don't need your help! I'm not weak!" [Knuckles said through gritted teeth]

[Shadow sighed] "Must you take everything to heart? I'm trying to be helpful for once…We can't let those emeralds fall into the doctor's hands…"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some business to do!" [Eggman rode his little ship to above the Master Emerald, a claw picking it up and lifted it away, along with the other seven Chaos Emeralds.]

"He's getting away!" [Knuckles was about to go after him, but then remembered the Eggbot: Alpha was there to prevent such a thing from happening] "Agh, fine. Let's make quick work of this thing!"

[Shadow nodded, knowing that chasing Eggman was useless as long as the Eggbot: Alpha was there. Therefore, Shadow made the first move, dashing over to the Eggbot: Alpha and started skidding on his air shoes, sending sparks forward that sent the Eggbot into the air slightly. Knuckles followed up quickly by jumping into the air, raising his fist above his head and hammer fisted the Eggbot into the ground, creating a small crack upon impact and dust cloud. Knuckles dusted off his hands, smirking. "Ha, piece of cake," he said, looking over his shoulder.

Before the duo could do anything else, an energy blast was fired from the cloud of smoke, blasting Knuckles away; the Eggbot was still standing, one of its arms now a blaster. "Tch, he got cocky…" Shadow dashed forward, this time aiming a spin kick at the Eggbot, but it jumped back, aiming its blaster at Shadow and fired another energy blast. Shadow jumped into the air, holding an arm back, a yellow energy forming. "Chaos…Spear!" Shadow threw multiple yellow spears at the Eggbot. Eggbot reacted by crossing its arms over its body and took the impact. Shadow then turned into a ball whilst being in middar and threw himself at the Eggbot, but the Eggbot swung its leg, kicking Shadow into the ground.

Knuckles came gliding out of nowhere, sticking both fist out as he made contact with the Eggbot and forced it into the ground, then stopped, holding a fist back and threw it forward. However, before Knuckle's fist could make contact, Eggbot grabbed his fist and quickly formed its blaster in one hand, shooting Knuckles away while he was close.

Shadow came back, using this time to throw Eggbot to the side, and it started flying using the small jets on its back as Shadow ran beside it. Shadow threw a kick, but it was blocked and he was thrown into the air. Shadow quickly made use of this and aimed his foot downward, bringing himself down on the Eggbot's back and scored a direct hit, causing the Eggbot to roll around and turned around as Knuckles came forward. The Eggbot fired electric spheres that trapped Knuckles and Shadow, making them unable to move. The Eggbot then aimed its blaster and fired a blast at the two, sending them forward.

Knuckles recovered while in midair, breaking off a large piece of a pillar and hurled it forward. Eggbot was easily going to blast it away, but Shadow shouted "Chaos Control!" and slowed down the flow of time, bringing the Eggbot in front of the pillar, and then curled into a ball. As time was restored, the Eggbot was knocked back by the pillar, then flew into Shadow to spin dashed into the Eggbot, making it skid across the ground. Eggbot then fired one electric sphere trap next to it and one about 45 degrees above the other; it was calculating. Shadow was rolling forward as he ran into a sphere, trapped in his ball form. Knuckles then rushed in, throwing a right hook at the Eggbot but it was caught. Eggbot then punched Knuckle in the gut and threw him into the sphere. As the spheres lowered themselves, Eggbot blasted them once again. Knuckles skidded across the ground on his side and stopped in front of a cliff, while Shadow was blasted thought a pillar and down the cliff. Eggbot pursued Shadow, thinking Knuckles was down for the count in this battle.

As Shadow fell, he noticed the broken pillar next to him. He shouted "Chaos Control!" once again, slowing down the flow of time as Eggbot pursed him. Shadow kicked the Pillar into Eggbot, then slipped behind him as time returned to normal, kicking Eggbot into the nearby wall and keeping it against it as they fell, sparks flying from the impact, however, Eggbot quickly turned the tables, holding Shadow against the wall as they fell, some of his blood leaking out due to the scratches. Shadow kicked Eggbot off of him and the two landed on the ground. Shadow used this time to kick Eggbot around and hid behind a pillar. Eggbot attempted to scan for Shadow, but it couldn't find him, so it raised its blaster in the air and fired off multiple energy shots that rained down on the area.

As this was happening, Knuckles slowly managed to get up and picked up a large rock from the ground, hurling it over the cliff and he passed out.

Shadow was revealed to be hiding behind a broken pillar, charging some sort of energy. Eggbot noticed this, and aimed its blaster at Shadow, but the boulder Knuckles through landed on it, causing it to fall over. Shadow quickly used this opening to rush up to the Eggbot, placing his glowing red hand on it. "Chaos…BLAST!" was the last thing the Eggbot saw; Shadow panted]

"Damn…that was a lot rougher than I thought it would be…"

[A slow clap could be heard behind Shadow] "Not bad, Shadow."

[Shadow turned, spotting Virus behind him] "Who are you?!"

"Oh, I don't see why that matters. You won't live long enough to know." [Virus said calmly]

"Choas…Control!" [Shadow slowed the flow of time, then flew forward aiming a kick at Virus. But much to Shadow's surprise, Virus /caught/ Shadow and was unaffected by the slow of time, causing Shadow's eyes to widen] "W-WHAT?!"

"So THIS is the power of the Ultimate Life Form? How disappointing…Let me show you a REAL attack." [Virus brought his other hand up to Shadow's face, a red energy forming as Shadow's eyes widened]


	5. Chapter 5: Virus' Words

Mobius:

[Shadow fell to the ground almost as if it was in slow motion. He hit the ground with a "thud" and a small pool of blood appeared under him; Shadow's vision was blurry, but he saw Virus with his arms crossed tower over him. "Remember my words, Shadow," Virus said while chuckling and disappearing as Shadow closed his eyes.

Shadow awoke with a jump, shouting "Huh!?" as he shot awake. He took a look at himself, noticing that he was covered in bandages and was on a bed]

"W-What happened?!" Shadow asked with confusion.

"Heh, rise and shine, Shadow!" [Laughed a blue hedgehog, looking very similar to Shadow, but minus the stripes, and his shoes were running shoes]

"Sonic…" [Shadow spoke with a dull voice once he spotted Sonic.[ "Where am I?"

"Tails' house," [Knuckles answered, also covered in bandages. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed]

"You two look really took a beating, huh?" [Sonic asked while scratching the inside of his left ear.] "Did Eggy really give you two a hard time?"

[Knuckles replied hastily] "I could've beaten that robot easily if SOMEONE, (he glared at Shadow while saying this), didn't get in my way!"

[Shadow returned the glare, getting off the bed and got in Knuckles' face] "You're saying I got in the way!? You would've been toast without my help!" [Shadow's voice was raising quickly, his humiliation from being beat by Virus catching up to him quickly.]

"Guys, guys!" [A sweat drop appeared on Sonic's forehead as he stepped in between the two, hoping to separate them] "Calm down! Shadow, you are acting a bit crankier than usual. What's wrong?"

[Shadow scoffed, turning away and crossing his arms as a yellow fox with two tails entered the room.] "The Doctor wasn't the only one who was there…"

"What do you mean? [Knuckles asked quickly, he was trying to remember seeing anyone else on the island aside from him and Shadow, but he was unable to.] "I didn't see anyone else…then again I did… (He mutters this part quietly) pass out…"

"What happened now?" [The fox asked, having being confused due to walking in on the tail end of a conversation.]

"He's about to tell us, Tails." [Sonic said with a now somewhat serious tone.]

"He said his name was Virus…" [Shadow said, looking up at the ceiling as the memory came back to him. He was in Virus' hand, nearly passed out due to the strong energy blast Virus had given him. "W-Who are you…?" Shadow struggled to ask, it hurting just for him to speak.

"My name is Virus, and I have business with your friend "Sonic."" Virus replied with a simple tone.

"W-What do you want with him…?" Shadow practically had to gasp for air to speak that next sentence.

"You are in no position to be asking questions of me. However, I will tell you this. If he wants the Chaos Emeralds back, Sonic will have to leave this planet and come find me. If he cannot, then I shall plunge this world and many others into absolute takeover. Do you understand?" [Shadow was unresponsive] "Oh, don't going DYING on me, Shadow. How can I pass on a message if the messenger dies before he sends the message?" [Shadow groaned, giving indication that he was in fact still alive. Virus chuckled and dropped Shadow, towering over him.] "Remember my words, Shadow…"

"So, this Virus guy wants to pick a fight with me, eh? I'd hate to disappoint him." [Sonic said this with a smirk, the very sound of this challenge exciting him]

"Be careful, Sonic." [Shadow said in a warning like tone.] "He's no normal enemy. He was completely unfazed by Chaos Control…"

"Ah, don't worry! I'll kick his and Eggy's butts, and then come back with the Chaos and Master Emeralds no problem!" [Sonic grinned, walking out the door; as he walked out, he noticed that Tails was about to walk in.] "Whoa, Tails, what's up?"

"Sonic, there's a portal outside! And I heard everything Shadow said. Are you sure you can do this alone?" [Tails gave his friend a worried look]

"No problem! Once I kick Eggy's butt I'll get the Chaos Emeralds and go Super on Virus' butt no problem. Watch the other's until I get back, okay? [Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up and hopped in the portal, it disappearing right after]

World of Cubes:

In another dimension, the Earth had been opened in two, and in between the two parts where cubes. These cubes held places from the world that placed together in them. From towns, to mountains, cities, and to Jibral Castle. On the Mountain Cube, five friends were relaxing, their backs laid on the grass as the wind blew softly in the air, creating a refreshing breeze as they looked into the sky. One of these friends was a male. His name was Shu. Shu had black hair that was tied behind his head, a black sleeveless shirt, an orange belt, darkish yellow pants and brown shoes.

The male next to him was one of his childhood friends, Jiro. Jiro had light brown hair and it flowed over his head; he was also wearing a black shirt that was covered with a green vest, a black belt, tannish white pants and he was also wearing brown shoes.

Next to Jiro was a friend of him and Shu. IT was Kluke. Kluke had brown hair that was tired together by a red bow. She was wearing a black dress with a yellow band around her waist and she was wearing brown shoes. She also had wristbands on both of her arms.

Next to Kluke was a small yellow doglike boy. His name was MaroMaro. MaroMaro had a velvet helmet with spikes on the top, crimson overalls and shoes. He also had pointed ears.

And finally there was Zola. Zola was close to King Jibral. She had long white hair that was topped off with a black bandana with skull and crossbones on the top, a blue short shirt, green shorts and leather boots.

All seemed peaceful for this group of friends who had battled to save their world. Of course, it was a little difficult to live in a world where the planet was open and there were cubes everywhere. Nevertheless, somehow, they didn't seem to mind. It was still home. The peace lasted until…A green beam of energy shot the group, sending them flying in different directions.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" {MaroMaro shouted, looking around as smoke filled the area]

"Stay on guard, everyone!" [Shouted Zola, a blue light emitting from her body before her shadow rose off the ground, it turning into a dark blue bat with a pig face; as the smoke cleared, Zero could be seen holding an unconscious Kluke over his shoulder]

"Kluke!" [Shu and Jiro shouted, their shadow's rising off the ground. Shu's shadow was a dark blue dragon while Jiro's was a skinny Minotaur. MaroMaro joined the fray, his shadow turning into a dark blue humanoid Saber tooth tiger]

"You let her down right now!" [Shu demanded. Being caught off guard pissed him off, and the fact his friend was being kidnapped wasn't helping his mood either.]

[Zero shook his head, chuckling as a blue portal appeared behind him] "You want her? Come and take her." [He said this as he backed into the portal quickly]

"Kluke!" [Shu's shadow faded and he wasted no time dashing forward and leaping into the portal, it closing right after]

"SHU!" [MaroMaro shouted after the portal closed] "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?"

"I don't know, MaroMaro, but we have to warn the other's quickly…" [Jiro said, placing a hand under his chin.] "I don't know what just happened…but we can only place our hopes in Shu to come back safely with Kluke…"


	6. Chapter 6: Link's Race Against Time

Hyrule:

The land of Hyrule was a peaceful one. With the hero of time, Link, watching over the kingdom, and the princess, Zelda guiding the kingdom to peace there was nothing more to ask for. At least, that's how it seemed.

[Link was standing high on a cliff, playing the Ocarina of Time beautifully next to his horse, Epona. He played Zelda's Lullaby for a minute or two before stopping abruptly. The wind had changed. Link suddenly had an uneasy feeling and he climbed onto Epona, who shared this feeling of uneasiness. Without wasting anytime Link clicked his heels on Epona's sides while shouting "EYAH!" and Epona started galloping forward. Link's destination was Hyrule Castle. By riding Epona, this trip would only take about ten minutes at most.

At Hyrule Castle, ten minutes would seem like an eternity. Without any warning, the doors flew open, breaking. Ganondorf stepped inside, chuckling with his arms crossed. The castle guards trembled at the sight of the Dark Lord. Ganondorf is amused by this. "It's my lucky day. Two girls with weak resistance," he said as he threw off his cap as the castle guards, although afraid, attempted to fulfill their duty and attacked Ganondorf.

The feeling of uneasiness hit Link hard, and he urged Epona to move faster. He thought he was going to have a clear path to the castle, but he was wrong. Before he knew it, dark soldiers on black horses started to ride next to Link. They were Ganondorf's men all right, and even though their presence was a distraction to Link, they were there for the kill. Link clenched his teeth, realizing there must be more forces ahead, and he grabbed his bow. He quickly drew an arrow, aiming it at a soldier and fired it, striking the soldier in the head and knocking it off the horse. He quickly did the same for the one on his right as Epona entered a forest.

Ganondorf walked calmly into a large corridor with a blue carpet and a large picture of the King of Hyrule. The soldiers in that room charged at him with their swords. "Pathetic…" Ganondorf shook his head as he spoke, stopping an incoming sword by catching the blade in between his fingers. He smirked at the face of the horrified soldier and Warlock kicked him into the group of several other soldiers. "It's sad that this is more of a fight than those Fairy Tail idiots put up."

Link found himself surrounded by dark soldiers and hopped of Epona. He drew his blade, the Master Sword and charged at the soldiers. He used his Hylian Shield to block an oncoming sword attack, and then slashed at his attacker. He then back flipped, pulling his bow out again and then readied several arrows, this time the arrows have been coated with a hot flame and he fired the arrows right into the soldier's chest, burning them. He hopped on Epona once more and clicked his heels on her side once again as the castle came into view.

Ganondorf kicked the door to the throne room open, not surprised that Zelda was there, surrounded by what had to be her strongest bodyguards. "Ah, there you are. Let's make this quick," hummed Ganondorf as a brave soldier charged forward. Ganondrof intercepted the incoming soldier and grabbed onto him, electric energy flowing from his body to the soldiers, eventually blowing the soldier, and several others into a wall.

Link had just entered the castle now, shocked at all the fallen soldier's and he ran towards the throne room. As he entered, the saw Ganondorf holding an unconscious Zelda over his shoulders and a blue portal behind them. "Sorry, Hero of Time, but this time, you are OUT of time!" Ganondrof chuckled as he stepped back into the portal, it closing right after.]

[Link slumped down, having failed to protect Zelda. However, before he could wallow in self-pity for too long, the area went black as the Seven Sages appeared.] "Link," Saria, the forest sage had whispered. "Now is not the time to despair…Ganondorf did kidnap Zelda…but there is something much more dangerous on the way…a stronger evil…The people of this world…and possibly many more need your courage…so please, stand up Link…"

[Link nodded as the room lit up again, and he stood up, thinking "A stronger evil than Ganondorf…?" Link walked out of the room and into the large corridor where he saw a Wizrobe. But, even more, a blue portal identical to the one Ganondorf had used. Link readied himself as the Wizrobe laughed. The Wizrobe's laugh was cut short as several slashes cut into it, causing the Wizrobe to explode. Link looked over at what had happened and his jaw opened. Dark Link had his back turned to Link, and turned around slowly, his red eyes glaring into Link's as he drew his blade]


	7. Chapter 7: Maverick Rampage

Hyrule:

[The two Links charged at each other without delay, their blades drawn and had already clashed. Link swung his sword vertically at Dark Link, but Dark Link countered by swinging his sword upward at Link's incoming downward slash, causing sparks to emit from the clash. Dark Link then pushed Link back and used the time to aim a downward slash of its own, but Link rolled out of the way and pulled out his bow and arrow, letting out a few arrows on his copy.

Dark Link pulled its shield out, the arrows bouncing off harmlessly; Link then decided to run forward and attempted a running slash at Dark Link, but his counterpart turned into a blob and floated onto the wall and into the picture nearby, firing off his own set of arrows at Link. Link ran around to avoid the arrows, dodging them and quickly ran over to the wall, pulling out his Megaton Hammer and slams it against the wall, causing Dark Link to fall out of the picture.

Dark Link recovered quickly and aimed a quick slash at Link, but Link had used his Hookshot to rise into the air. He pulled out several bombs and began to drop them on Dark Link from above. Dark Link was able to dodge the bombardment and held his shield up as Link came down with a downward thrust. Link then waved a magic wand, sending a magical blast of fire at Dark Link; Dark Link was pushed back as his body was set ablaze. Dark Link retaliated by waving his own magic wand, sent a freezing blast towards Link, making a direct hit, and froze him.

Dark Link smirked and slowly began walking towards the frozen Link; he didn't notice that Link was far from finished and his magic wand let out an eruption of fire, blowing Dark Link back and burning his body. While Dark Link was distracted, Link pulled out his bow and arrow once again, a holy light surrounding this arrow. He released the Light Arrow as Dark Link was recovering from its burns. The arrow struck into Dark Link's back, stunning it; Link used this time to rush forward, he pulled the Master Sword black, cleaving Dark Link in two, and he faded away. Link then jumped into the portal and it closed after him]

Area B-1:

[Several Guardians were stationed in the city on patrol duty. They were making sure no mavericks would make it into the city.]

"There hasn't been any activity in a while…I'm starting to get worried…" [A guardian said, looking over at the others]

"Ah, you're being ridico-" [Before he could finish his sentence, an energy bullet struck him in the chest, killing him; "W-What the!?" The other Guardians began to panic, and one went for the com, shouting, "Guardian HQ I REPA-" but before he was able to finish, a Maverick shot the communication panel and finished off the rest of the Guardians stationed there. Serpent grinned as his Mavericks began marching.]

Guardian HQ (Airship):

Aile, Vent, and Prairie were in the command center of the ship, talking over the recent events.

[Aile sighed, crossing her arms] "It just doesn't make any sense…They should've been after Model W by now…"

"I don't understand it either," [Vent said, leaning back against the wall] "What's their deal?"

"I don't know," [Prairie said with a frown] "But I hope things play out well soon.." [The alarm suddenly blared as several mavericks bursts through the command center's window, throwing Aile, Vent, and Prairie to the ground]

"W-WHAT THE-" [Vent was thrown off by the pure shock of what just happened. The next thing he knew, he saw Prairie being lifted off by a bunch of Mavericks] "Prairie!" [He and Aile transformed into Model ZX and X; they could hear the sounds of battle going on throughout the ship, but their main concern was Prairie. They were both about to charge forward when a sadistic laughter halted them]

"Who's there?!" [Aile screamed, looking around; she looked forward and saw Prometheus and Pandora in the way.] "Prometheus…Pandora…what's going on here?! Attacking us again!?" [She pointed her blaster at the two]

"It appears the Game of Destiny has changed a little bit, you see," [Said Prometheus with a smirk] "There is someone else in charge now, and we have no choice but to follow theirs, and Serpent's orders for the time being."

"We shall not let you pass…" [Pandora said with an emotionless stare and monotonous tone, pointing her scepter at the pair]

[Vent clenched his teeth, and then decided if anyone was better off going it was Aile.] "Aile, you go on ahead! I'll take care of idiot's one and two over here!"

"R-Right!" [Aile didn't like the idea of leaving Vent behind, but she knew he could handle himself and ran past the opposite pair]

[Prometheus' scythe appeared in his hands and he dashed forward, swinging it at Vent. Vent used his ZX saber to block the hit, and then jumped back, firing off a semi charged shot at Prometheus. Prometheus held up his scythe and blocked the blast; Pandora then appeared in front of Prometheus, her body turned yellow and she used her scepter to send electrical snakes towards Vent.

Vent smirked, changing into Model LX, now holding his halberd. Vent coated his halberd in ice and ran, dashed then jumped over the incoming snakes then slashed at Pandora, the ice having affecting her more than normal since electric beats ice in this world. As Pandora was temporarily frozen, Prometheus moved in with his scythe, however, Vent was prepared for such a move and turned into Model HX, now wielding a short sword and long sword. Vent used his sword to block Prometheus' attack, then used his long sword to slash at him, forcing Prometheus back.

The evil duo then started to float off, and Vent quickly gave chase, by dashing. In the long hallway of the ship, Pandora turned into the ice element and started to summon a snowman. Vent turned into Model FX and aimed his heated buster shots at Pandora, inflicting a decent amount of damage as Prometheus managed to strike Vent with a Scythe wave from behind; Vent didn't let this affect him too much and he changed into Model X, using his busters to aimed charged shots at the evil duo. He missed some shots, others barely hit and some scored direct hits; the ones that didn't hit had either hit the ceiling, the walls, or the floor. The duo then ascended to the deck of the air ship.

Vent followed, looking over and saw Aile jumping into the portal that had appeared. "You better get her back, Aile…" Vent looked up as he saw Pandora detach two units on her head; one-fired electric blasts while the other fired ice blast. Both blasts had been aimed at Vent, and he barely managed to avoid some, but the others hit him. He switched into ZX as Prometheus came down with a flaming scythe; Vent brought his saber up and clashed with Prometheus before he jumped back. "What's going on here!? Vent shouted as Pandora appeared by Prometheus' side.

"The new Game of Destiny is beginning. How will it end? You'll never know," Prometheus replied, licking his lips slightly.

"And why not!?" Vent shouted, sliding into a battle ready stance once more.

"Because you won't live long enough to see it ends," Pandora replied in a calm down. There was battle all over the ship, and this one wasn't coming to an end any time soon.

"Wanna bet, freaks?!" [Vent roared as he held his saber back, charging the evil duo once more]


	8. Chapter 8: Gathering All the Players

Juuban District; Toyko

It was a normal day in the city of Juuban in Tokyo Japan. In the city, five friends were sharing laughs. The first girl was Usagi Tsukino. She was a short blonde-haired woman who had her hair in two buns. People often tease her about this and call her Meatball Head, or something else relating to food items. The second girl was a girl who looked identical to Usagi. Her name was Minako Aino. The only noticeable differences between the two girls was that Minako had her down instead of in buns, and that she had a red bow in her hair as well. The next girl was a tall brunette with her hair in a ponytail, and small pink flower earrings. Her name was Makoto Kino, but her friends called her Mako for short. The fourth girl had dark blue hair, and was slightly taller than Usagi. Her name was Ami Mizuno, and she was more or less the brains of the group. Finally, the black haired girl was Rei Hino. She had a bit of a temper at times, but she was a nice person otherwise. All the girls except for Rei go to the same school. In addition, as such they wore the same uniforms. A blue skirt, black shoes, a white shirt with a red ribbon in the center. The girls had just returned from school, and were on their way to the park for a chat.

"Sorry we're running a bit late," [Ami said while she glanced over at Rei] "We got held up."

"Lemme guess, Usagi got in trouble. Again." [She looked over at Usagi and sighed.]

"It wasn't my fault!" [Usagi protested.]

"You fell asleep…" [Makoto had said with her arms crossed]

"It's not my fault school is so boring it puts me to sleep!" [Usagi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away]

"You should really start paying more attention in school, Usagi-chan." [Ami said with a tint of concern] "If you don't you may never pass this year…"

"She's right you know." [Minako chimed in.]

"Meeeh…!" [Usagi pouted as the five of them reached the park; a few minutes after they got there, a bright pink light shot down from the sky, causing the girls to cover their eyes.] "Ah! What is that!?" [When the light subsided, a little girl with pink hair (similar to Usagi's) and red eyes appeared. She waved with a grin on her face, shouting "Hi everyone!"]

"Chibiusa?!" [The girls had asked in unision.]

[Chibiusa nodded and grinned.] "I came for another visit! Mom allowed me to come back! It's only for a few days though."

"That answers every question I had…" [Rei mumbled]

"So, what did I miss?" [Chibiusa said as she put her arms behind her back, bouncing on the balls of her feet]

"Well!" [Usagi spoke first, grinning] "I got a call from Grace. She said she and the others were doing just fine! And she said she got her date with Noah, which I thought was cute!" [She couldn't help but smile]

"Awwww!" [Chibiusa grinned sheepishly]

[The girls then continued to talk for only a few minutes before the sky darkened slowly]

"What…? Has it really been that long…? [Ami asked as she looked up into the sky]

"No, something's not right here…" [Rei placed a hand on her chest and a serious look appeared on her face as she looked into the sky.]

[The sky had been flooded with airships. These airships that the face of Bowser on the, sides and the fronts.]

"W-What are those!?" [Mako asked with shock as the airships flew by slowly overhead; just then a large figure jumped onto the ground near them, smirking. The figure was Bowser himself.]

"Ah, Chibiusa Tsukino. Just my luck you'd be in the first place I looked." [Bowser grinned at the little girl who immediately hide behind Usagi's leg]

"What do you want with Chibiusa?!" [Usagi demanded, glaring at the Koopa who was larger than she was]

"That information is classified, girly. Just hand her over, and you won't be scorched. Too badly." [Bowser smirked, confident his threats would work on a group of teenage girls, however, much to Bowser's surprise, the girls did not back down. In fact, they stepped forward with determined looks on their faces.] "Oh, so you girls have backbone, huh? That won't help you in the long run."

"You wanna bet!?" [Minako shouted] "Girls, let's show him!" [The girls nodded and pulled out their transformation rods]

[Bowser raised an eyebrow at what was happening, but he knew he wasn't going to allow what was about to happen, happen. Bowser opened his mouth and sprayed a hot flame towards the girls, causing them to panic and drop their rods as they rolled to the side, slightly burned from the attack.] "HA! Told you!" [Bowser then snapped his fingers, a Chain Chomp dropping from the sky.] "Here you go, my pet. You can feed on those girls." [Bowser quickly snatched up Chibiusa and a blue portal appeared behind him]

"Meatball head, help!" [Chibiusa flailed in Bowser's arms, kicking and screaming as Bowser stepped into the portal, and it closed, a new one opening up next to it]

"CHIBIUSA!" [Usagi quickly got up and made a dash for the portal, but the chain of the Chain Chomp smacked into her and sent her into a tree nearby]

"Usagi!" [The girls shouted; they looked around for their rods and noticed them on the ground, they went to reach for them, but by the time they got there the Chain Chomp was already aiming itself into Usagi; Usagi closed her eyes and whimped as the Chain Chomp neared.]

[Just then, a red rose streaked by, hitting the ground in front of the Chain Chomp and caused it to stop.]

"Huh…?" [Usagi looked at the rose, then smiled as she turned her head, Tuxedo Mask standing nearby] "Tuxedo Mask!" [She grinned with delight]

"Usako, you must go into the portal now before it closes! The other and I will hold off this…this thing and all other's that appear!" [Tuxedo Mask was urging her to go on]

"B-But you guys…" [She pouted slightly, not wanting to leave her friends behind]

"You are the only one who can save Chibiusa! Go!" [Tuxedo Mask saying, "Go" was more of a demand than a request. Usagi nodded slowly and jumped into the portal as it closed behind her]

[At a building a figured dressed in a black robe was watching the events. They had been watching the events that had been taking place for the last several worlds] "Looks like all the pieces have been gathered…now the game truly begins…"

[At a building on the opposite end, a white robed figure was also watching the events that had transpired] "Well…that's everyone…I can only imagine how things are going to play out now…"


	9. Chapter 9: Alone(?) On a Strange World

?:

[A white hedgehog with green stripes on his body, black and green shoes, and white gloves walked forward to Virus, bowing] "Lord Virus, sir! The first planet you have chosen to make an example of has been breached, sir!"

"Give me a status report, Aero." [Virus said, curious to know how his plan was working.]

"Both Serpent and Eggman's forces have infiltrated the planet. They have run into resistance, but there doesn't seem to be any word of difficulty." [Aero said as he tilted his head up.]

"Hm…I see…Aero. I want you and Crash to go to the planet and make sure they do their job correctly."

"Yes sir, Lord Virus!"

Dreamland:

[A portal opened up in the sky and Natsu fell out of the portal, landing face first out of it and onto the ground. "Ugh…" Natsu groaned at first, and then quickly hopped to his feet, looking around for Ganondorf. "Where is that bulky bastard?! I'll burn him to ashes for stepping on Fairy Tail like that!" Natsu continued looking around, the surroundings unfamiliar too him. "W-Where am I…?" The area was a grassy plain. It was beautiful, but the deathly silence was unsettling to him. Natsu carefully took a few steps forward, unsure what this world was all about.

"Wait…" Natsu stopped himself from walking. "I need to see if I can still use magic here…" he clenched a fist, a flame covering that fist soon after. Natsu smirked, at this sight. "Alright…now let's get going." He started walking again, being captivated by the beauty of this world, but felt uneasy due to the lack of inhabitants.

Just then, he heard a noise. Natsu pretended not to notice and kept walking. Just then, several mavericks hopped up from the ground, aiming their guns at Natsu. "Ha, a sneak attack? Nice try!" Natsu smirked as a red magic circle appeared under his feet and he launched into the air with flames under him. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's arms became coated in flames and he swung both arms forward, the flames shooting out and destroyed the Mavericks with no trouble. Natsu landed on the ground and examined the burnt Maverick parts. "That was weird…what are these things…?"

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted. Natsu turned, seeing an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked his suspicious of this boy high.

Shu blinked at the sight of the destroyed robots. "What did you do to those robots?"

"Why do you ask?" Natsu said with a glare. "Are you with those robots?"

"No, that's a stupid question!" Shu protested.

"Likely story. You didn't even ask for my name, you just turned your attention to the robots." Natsu smirked as his fist became surrounded by flames "Alright, listen here, kid. You're gonna tell me what's going on. If you do, I'll be sure to minimize the pain as much as possible. If you don't, expect a full beat down."

"I don't know what's going on here! Calm down!" Shu put his hands up. He didn't want to get into a fight; he was unsure if it would attract unwanted attention.

"I'm getting tired of your lies. Where's Lucy. Tell me or I'll MAKE you tell me." Natsu clenched his teeth, taking a step forward, the grass burning from the fire he was giving off.]

"Lucy? I don't know who that is! But, I'm looking for Kluke…you know where she is, don't you?!" Shu planted his feet onto the ground, his shadow turning into the blue dragon "Tell me where she is!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the blue dragon that had appeared behind Shu. "W-What the…A…A dragon…" Natsu snapped out of it, charging forward at Shu with a flaming fist pulled back.


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu vs Shu!

[Natsu swung a flaming fist at Shu, making contact with Shu's left cheek. Shu let out a shout once Natsu made contact and stumbled back a bit, rubbing his slightly burnt cheek. "Fire element, huh? No problem." Shu smirked and spread his arms apart, his blue dragon of a shadow mimicking his actions; Shu brought his arms together, and a giant wave of water appeared under Natsu as Shu used the spell "Watera" to blow Natsu away.

Natsu let out a yelp as the wave of water appeared, blowing him back onto the ground. He got up slowly, moving his arm. He knew that kind of attack all too well. "Magic…" he murmured under his breath. When he looked up he saw the Blue Dragon coming in with a fist aimed towards Natsu. Natsu rolled to the side, allowing the Blue Dragon's fist to hit the ground, causing a dent in it. Natsu then reared his head back and puffed out his cheeks. He then leaned forward and opened his mouth, sending a red hot flame towards Shu from his mouth. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Wha!?" Shu was surprised and was hit by the Roar head on, a thin cloud appearing once he took the hit. The smoke quickly cleared and Shu was charred, but still standing. "He has magic too?" He murmured to himself. "Try this!" Shu threw his hands down, the Blue Dragon slamming its hands into the ground.

"Try what?" Natsu was confused at Shu's action.

The next thing Natsu knew, the ground shot up underneath him, flinging him into the air. This was Groundus. While Natsu was in the air Shu took a leap up with his fist raised, Blue Dragon mimicking his actions. Shu threw his fist down, causing the Blue Dragon's fist to slam down into Natsu and slam him into the ground.

"HA!" Shu smirked, thinking he had Natsu defeated. However, Natsu wasn't completely crushed. He had landed on his feet and was using his hands to prevent himself from being crushed. "What!?"

"EEYAAH!" Natsu roared and threw the Blue Dragon's fist over to the side, causing Shu to tumble over to the side unwillingly, because he was tied to his shadow after all. Before Shu could make another action Natsu had charged forward, slamming a flaming elbow into Shu's jaw, causing Shu to fly back from the hit before landing on his feet.

"This guy's pretty tough…Looks like I gotta kick it up a notch!" Shu raised an arm high, the Blue Dragon doing the same. Only, on the Blue Dragon's hand, a large ball of ground was swirling around its hand. "YAH!" Shu threw his arm down at Natsu.

"Not so fast!" Natsu let flames surround one of his arms and he lunged forward at the Blue Dragon's fist, throwing his opposite arm to clash. The magical energy clashed for a few seconds before there was an overload and an explosion blew both combatants back, causing them to skid across the ground before stopping. "Tell me where Lucy is!" Natsu demanded, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I don' t know any Lucy, but I'm not giving up until you tell me where Kluke is!" Shu was panting, but he tried his best to hide it. "Take this!" Shu ran forward with his arm pulled back, Blue Dragon mimicking his actions.

"I'll be the information out of you!" Natsu charged forward with a flaming fist as well, yelling as to brace himself for another magical collision. As soon as they got close to each other, Mavericks attempted to jump them both from behind. Shu and Natsu had noticed right before it happened, redirecting their attacks at the Mavericks and destroyed them with a single hit.

The two landed back to back as they looked around, Mavericks and Eggman robots surrounding the two of them.

"You're not with them?" Natsu asked, glaring at the robots that surrounded him.

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you…" Shu smirked, alongside Natsu. They both realized that they were now on the same side, and that they had a powerful ally next to them. They exchanged a nod as a sign of agreement. Natsu's body was covered in flames while Shu's gave off a small white light. They charged forward in the same direction towards the surrounding robots.]


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon's Battle

Dreamland:

[Natsu swung a flaming leg at a group of Robots, causing them to explode once they had all been grouped together. A robot was about to sneak attack Natsu from Natsu's blind side, but Shu grabbed the Robot with the Blue Dragon and hurled it into a small group of Mavericks and Eggbots. Shu then raised his arm up high, an enormous ball of fire forming on the Blue Dragon's right hand. Shu brought his fist down, causing a small flame explosion once the Blue Dragon made contact with the robots.

"You're not half bad," Natsu said with a smirk while delivering several flaming elbows to multiple robots in rapid succession.

"You're not too bad yourself, Pinky," Shu chuckled, using the Black Magic spell "Groundus" once more to send multiple robots into the air. "Show me what you got!" Shu exclaimed, pointing at the airborne robots.

"Oh, you are so on!" Natsu grinned at this challenge, sprinting and leaping into the air at the robots. "Talons of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed as his foot was covered in flames and he swung it at an Eggbot's midsection, cutting it in half and blowing it up. Natsu then turned quickly, pounding his fist together as two small red magic circles appeared, and his fist became engulfed in flames. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu swung his left fist at a Maverick, taking it out in one shot. He quickly swung his right fist as he made a 180 degree turn, taking out an Eggbot on his side. "Now!" His arms became engulfed in flames and he swung the lines of fire forward in a criss cross motion. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" The lines of fire traveled forward, destroying the rest of the Mavericks in the air, and the rest in the area in general. Natsu landed on his feet and smirked. "How was that?"

Shu looked around at the bits and pieces of Mavericks and Eggbots that had attacked them. "Huh, not bad," Shu remarked, rubbing the back of his head. "I wonder where those things came from though…"

"Better question," Natsu commented. "Where ARE we?" He said whilst looking around.

"I have no idea…" Shu groaned. "I was just dropped her by some portal and these robots attacked me…"

"Same here…" Natsu said, turning around to look at Shu. "Before we go any farther…" He was then cut off by a by the sounds of flight overhead. Natsu and Shu looked up only to see a green birdlike humanoid robot descending only few feet away from them.

The robot looked around at the destroyed Mavericks and Eggbots, and then turned its gaze to the two males. "Are you two the ones responsible for this?" The robot asked curiously.

"So what if we did?" Natsu remarked, giving the unfamiliar face a cold stare.

"I couldn't allow you to live. That's what." The robot said in a monotonous tone. "My name is Hivolt. I am the leader of all Maverick and Eggbot forces in this section of Dreamland. For you two to easily defeat such an amount of these robots means you pose a possible threat to our plan.

"What plan?" Shu quickly asked.

"Oh, there's no point in telling you…since you'll be dead." If Hivolt had a mouth it would be seen smirking.

"Oh yeah?! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu wasted no time blasting off an orange flame in Hivolt's direction, Hivolt being consumed by the flame and a cloud of smoke appeared. "HA! All talk no action." The smoke cleared and Hivolt was seen unscathed by the attack. Natsu's eyes widened slightly at this. "W-What!?"

Hivolt let out a condescending laugh at Natsu's attempt. "Foolish boy! I am resistant to fire type attacks!"

"Try this then!" Shu raised arm, causing the Blue Dragon to swing it sideways at Hivolt's side, but Hivolt leapt into the air, spreading its wings out as it entered flight.

"Fools!" Hivolt somersaulted in the air, and then charged at the two boys with intense speed. Hivolt was so fast that neither Natsu nor Shu could react in time to dodge, so they were slammed into once when Hivolt passed them, and once again on his return back, causing the two to spin around from the momentum.

"Gah…that hurt…" Natsu rubbed his arm. "Try this!" Natsu jumped into the air, holding a ball of fire over his head. "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu threw the ball of fire forward, but Hivolt quickly flew over to the side, laughing to mock Natsu. This only started to anger Natsu, but before Natsu could make another move, Shu managed to blindside Hivolt and had the B.D swing a fist filled with powerful gusts of wind at Hivolt's side, causing Hivolt to spiral around in the air before coming to a halt.

"You little brat!" Hivolt snarled, and then flew high into the air, spreading his wings out. "Die!" red lines appeared from where his wings were opening up. Not too long after the red lines appeared Hivolt fired off purple blast where the lines where, causing Natsu and Shu to leap out of the way. However, Hivolt gave them no time to rest as he changed the opening of his wings and lined the red lines at the two males, firing off another purple laser and made direct contact, blowing the two in opposite directions. "HAHAHA!" Hivolt turned its attention at Natsu, who was just getting up from the hit. "I think I'll deal with you first." Hivolt quickly made its way over to Natsu, charging at him as he did previously.

Before Hitvolt could get any closer, a large wave of water took it in and it was swept away, sparking due to its now fried circuits. "Hey, do something now!" Shu shouted.

Natsu nodded, running forward with his body in flames. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu ran forward with a large flame appearing on his fist. "Resist this!" Natsu threw his fist forward, making a hole right in Hivolt's chest.

Hivolt remained motionless at first, then chuckled darkly. "You may have beaten me…but there's no way you will be able to defeat him…" Natsu's eyes widened as Hivolt began glowing. He and Shu covered themselves as Hivolt exploded; the explosion was large and bright. After it died down Hivolt was nowhere to be seen.]

"Will, that'll show him! What was that about beating someone?" Natsu asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I have no idea…" Shu replied. "Hey, so, I never caught your name."

"Me?" Natsu blinked. "Oh right! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Fire Dragon Slayer and mage at the Fairy Tail Guild!" He grinned at his own introduction. "I'm looking for a friend of mine named Lucy. Some heavily armored bastard broke into Fairy Tail and kidnapped her. And now I'm trying to find her."

"Nice to meet you Natsu," Shu said with a smile. "My name is Shu. I use magic to protect those from evil. My friend Kluke was also taken…But, a person with white hair and red eyes. I didn't get his name, but I jumped into the portal and here I am. Say, since we're on the same side…how about we team up and look for them together?

"Sure!" Natsu replied with a grin. You're pretty strong alright, and I could use someone like that on my side!" Natsu stuck his hand out and Shu shook it, signifying their new partnership.

[The two boys quickly walked off, explaining themselves a bit more. As they left the green field, the grass then started to wilt quickly and it faded into darkness]


	12. Chapter 12: Two Super Stars Team Up

Dreamland Coastline:

[Aero stood on the coastline with his partner, Crash. Crash was a mix between human and maverick. He wore heavy purple armor that covered his black armor. Crash tapped his foot on the sand a few times, looking over at Aero.]

"What are we waiting for?" [Crash asked, folding his arms over his chest.]

"There was supposed to be some kind of resistance in this area that we were supposed to crush, but I don't see any signs of it." [Aero replied, looking at the sky, the ocean, and then the sand.]

"Those resistance idiots are going to fail in the end, so I don't even know why they bother. Dreamland will be made an example to show that no one can stop lord Virus." [Crash said with a smirk.]

"Of course." [Aero replied. Then, Aero's communicator beeped] "A transmission?" [He answered] "Hello? Is this an update?" [The voice through the communicator was an Eggbot. "Yes, Aero sir! It appears the forces we sent to the plains have been terminated!" Aero raised an eyebrow at this news.] "Terminated? By whom!?" ["We don't know yet sir. But, whoever caused it was strong enough to defeat Hivolt!"]

"Hivolt's been defeated?!" [This news astounded Crash, it was obvious it did as Crash gasped while he spoke.] "Hivolt is a powerful Maverick…who has the power of Model H and was revived from the power of Model W…"

"We'll be investigating right away. Aero and Crash out." [Aero turned off his communicator.] "So, it looks like those resistance idiots managed to put up a fight after all…Come on, Crash. If we hurry to the plains we will be able to catch up to whoever is responsible for this."

[Crash nodded.] "Right." [Aero and Crash sprinted away from the coastline, heading in the direction of the plains.]

[A few minutes later two portals opened up right next to each other. One portal dropped Mario and the other dropped Sonic. Mario landed face first in the said, his entire upper body being suck; all that could be seen was Mario's flailing legs as he tried to free himself from the sand.]

"Ugh…What a ride…" [Sonic rubbed his head, feeling a little dizzy from his portal trip.] "Where am I…?" [He looked around, then spotting the set of legs flailing in the sand. Sonic tilted his head and mumbled "Huh?" Before walking over to the legs] "Uh…Hello?" [Mario tried to respond to the call, but his responses came out muffled and he was only succeeding in getting a mouthful of sand.] "Hm…" [Sonic grabbed Mario's legs and started to pull him out of the sand. "Man, this guy is heavy!" Sonic said through gritted teeth. He finally managed to pull Mario out of the sand, a "pop" sound signifying this. Sonic was unprepared for the sand's sudden release and tumbled forward a bit, turning around.] "Whoa!"

[Mario rolled his neck, coughing out the sand that was in his mouth] "Mama Mia…" [He looked up, spotting the blue hedgehog] "Sonic?" [He asked, obviously surprised to see his friend/rival]

"The one and only!" [Sonic smirked, giving Mario thumbs up. He then scratched the inside of his ear with one of his fingers, closing his eyes as he spoke.] "So…what are you doing here?"

"Here?" [Mari o asked, looking around] "I don't even know where HERE is." [Mario replied with a frown.] "There was a soccer game between Luigi and me. All of a sudden these robots started falling from the sky from Bowser's airships. Luigi and I managed to make it to the airships, and some old, purple, guy had kidnapped Peach! He escaped before we could give chase, and this robot attacked us. Thanks to a few friends of mine, Luigi and I are still alive. A portal appeared and I jumped into it." [He signaled Sonic to walk with him. The two weren't far from a forest.]

[Sonic got the signal and started walking alongside Mario.] "Shadow and Knuckles were fighting one of Eggman's toys. Eggman stole the Chaos and Master Emeralds. And according to Shadow, some guy named Virus is challenging me. Maybe you too?"

Dreamland Forest:

"So he drops us off here with these weird portals?" [The two entered the thin forest, which they quickly found themselves to be lost in.] "Agh…" [Mario groaned, losing track of where he and Sonic came from quickly]

"We're lost, aren't we?" [Sonic sighed]

"Maybe." [Mario replied, looking around.]

"Greaaat…" [Sonic sighed once more, then felt his ears twitch at a faint rustle in the bushes nearby.] "Huh…?" [Sonic looked back at the bushes, seeing no movement] "Weird..."

[Mario turned his head around and looked over his shoulder back at Sonic, walking over to him, looking at the bush.] "Everything okay?" [Mario asked concerned.]

"Yeah…I just thought I heard something, that's all." [Sonic nodded, but, before the two could dismiss the minor incident, a figure leaped out from the bushes towards them.]


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Underground!

Dreamland Forest:

"WAAAH!" [Mario flailed as the figure latched onto his face] "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

[Sonic was about to act, but he quickly realized who the figure attacking Mario was and found himself bursting into a fit of laughter.] "Y-You should really calm down! Both of you!" Ahaha!"

"POYO!" [Shouted the figure that was latched onto Mario's face, raising one of their stubby arms and started punching Mario's head]

"OW. OW. OW! What do you mean calm down!? All I see is darkness and some psycho thing punching the living mushrooms out of me!" [Mario felt around his face, placing his hands on the figure's sides and had to pry them off him. Mario and the figure blinked once they got a good look at each other.] "Kirby?"

"Poyo?" [The small pink puffball known as Kirby blinked then tilted his head (which happened to be most of his body) at the sight of his friend.]

"See!" [Sonic exclaimed.] "Nothing to freak out over. It was kinda funny though." [Sonic snickered a bit as Mario set Kirby down on the ground.]

"What are you doing out here, Kirby? Shouldn't you be in that village you normal hang out at? Or sleeping under a tree?" [Mario asked, a bit confused by Kirby's new hangout]

"Poyo! Poyopoyopoyo! Poyo!" [Kirby flailed his arms around wildly, knowing exactly what he was saying, but forgot he wasn't actually saying tangible words]

"…What?" [Sonic tilted his head at Kirby's reaction, having absolutely no idea what Kirby was saying.]

[Kirby face palmed. Mostly at himself because he remembered not everyone could actually understand him, and partially at Mario and Sonic for not being a bit more concerned.] "POYO!" [Kirby pointed a stubby arm in a particular direction.] "Poyo!"

"Is there something over there…?" [Mario asked, slowly walking over to the direction in which Kirby was pointing; Sonic and Kirby followed. After a few minutes, the three made it to the entrance of a cave.] "A cave…?"

[Kirby nodded, grabbing the pair by their hands and dragged them into the cave.] "Poyo!"

"Whoa!" [Sonic shouted and he found himself dragged into the semi-illuminated cave] "What's going on here, Kirby? Dragging us into a cave?"

"Poyo Poyo!" [Kirby sounded like he was saying the exact same thing over and over, but Mario and Sonic were unable to tell, so Kirby just groaned and led them down a path. Kirby knew this path really well for some reason. Mario and Sonic both knew this but they couldn't understand why. In the darkness of the cavern, few screams of panic could be heard.]

"W-What was that!?" [Mario asked, his eyes widening at the faint shouts that progressively got louder as the three went deeper into the cave; the three eventually entered a large clearing. On the other side of the clearing, a large cage holding Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos could be seen.]

"Poyo!" [Kirby pointed to the cage]

"King Dedede's men…? Why are you freaking out so much over them being captured…you eat these guys…literally…?" [Sonic was a bit skeptical, having no idea what Kirby's motives were now.]

"POYO!" [Kirby shouted at Sonic, flailing his arms around.]

"It seems like they're worth the rescue for whatever reason…" [Mario said, rubbing his chin.] "If Kirby trusts these guys…I guess it's okay…"

[Sonic nodded.] "Alright…"

"H-Hey! It's Kirby! He came back for us! And he brought help!" [A Waddle Dee with a blue bandana shouted.] "Careful, he's still here, Kirby!"

"Who's still here?" [Mario asked]

"Doesn't matter, I'll get him out before you can blink!" [Sonic smirked, taking a step back before dashing forward, his speed allowing him to reach the cage within two seconds; but before he could actually touch the cage, the ground started to move beneath him and he jumped back, a robotic mole with cannons for arms popping out of the ground shouting "AALLYEH" before facing the trio.]

"Not so fast, hedgehog!" [The mole sneered.] "Who do you think you are, trying to sneak into MY cave and take MY prisoners of war?!" [The mole looked over, spotting Kirby] "Oh, that explains it…"

"Kirby, who is this guy?" [Sonic asked, backing up a bit]

"My name is Flamerole! In the name of Virus and Model W, I will destroy the resistance!"

[With saying that, Flamerole dug into the ground, shouting "OOLEYHO" while doing so. "What's this?" Mario asked, looking at the ripples in the ground being caused by Flamerole's digging towards the group. "Scatter!" Sonic shouted. The trio split up just as Flamerole rose from the ground, spinning upward and dug into the ceiling. "He's fast!" Mario looked up at the ceiling, only to see Flamerole come from down the ceiling and landed near Mario, pointing his arm cannons at him.

Before Flamerole could fire, Sonic had taken a large leap, using the momentum to spin around and around, spinning in a sideways windmill like motion and slammed the heel of his foot into Flamerole's back, sending the mole sliding back across the ground. "How dare you!?" Flamerole snarled. The maverick opened an arm and aimed it forward, sending a line of flames at Sonic. "Whoa!" Sonic jumped to the side, then curled into a ball, spinning a few times as a high pitched spinning sound emitted because of this. Sonic then rolled forward at high speeds. Flamerole saw an easy counter to this, he dug into the ground just as Sonic was about to roll into him, causing the hedgehog to come skidding to a halt. "Come back up here!" Sonic demanded, looking around the ground for any traces of movement.

"As you wish!" Flamerole popped up under Sonic's feet, upper cutting Sonic and sent him into the air. Before Flamerole could continue with this combo Mario landed on Flamerole's head firmly with both of his feet, then hopped off with pressure, stunning the mole temporarily. Kirby used this time to jump into the air with a small blade, then hit the ground with the blade, sending a small shockwave at Flamerole, scoring a hit.

"Agh! Enough!" Flamerole aimed a cannon upward, shooting large balls of fire at the trio, causing them to flail and dodge as the balls stayed suspended even after they made contact with the wall.

"I got an idea!" Mario exclaimed. He whipped out his Ultra hammer and jumped high into the air, spinning around, shouting "Sonic, Kirby, back me up!" Sonic curled into a ball once again, while Kirby held his large hammer behind Sonic. Mario slammed his hammer on top of Flamerole, causing a dent in Flamerole's top, stunning the mole as well. While the mole was stunned, Kirby smacked his hammer into Sonic, sending him flying forward; when he reached Flamerole he cut the robot in half, skidding to a stop and turned around. "Got 'im!"

"You…may have defeated me…But this planet is lost…Hahaha…HAHAHA!" As Flamerole laughed he exploded, shaking the cave a bit.

Kirby freed the trapped Waddle Dees and Doos then pointed at Mario and Sonic. "Poyo!"

"Huh? You want us to come with you?" Sonic asked]


	14. Chapter 14: Girls Collide

Dreamland Woods:

[Two portals opened up simultaneously one to the left, one to the right. Two girls flew out of the portals and slammed into the each other head first; the two girls falling to the ground and holding their heads in agony]

"OOOOOOOWWW!" [Usagi rolled on the ground, crying and whimpering] "THAT HURT!"

[Aile was doing the same thing, only she was just tearing up instead of crying, and she had been in her normal human form, which is why the heads smashing hurt so much] "YOU'RE TELLING ME! YOU HAVE A HARD HEAD! WHAT IS THAT THING MADE OUT OF, TITANIUM!? GEEEEEZ!"

"WAAAAAH! MY HEAD HURTS! [Usagi continued holding her head, slowly standing up, sniffling.] "O-Ow…"

[Aile stood up, holding her head with one hand and dusted herself off] "Ugh…I don't need this right now…" [She turned to Usagi] "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"M-Ma'am?" [Usagi turned to look at the other female.] "I'm fine…I just don't know where I am…"

"Neither do I…" [Aile replied, rubbing her head still] "Geez, you have a hard head, you know that…ow…"

"Your head isn't that soft either, you know." [Usagi replied, looking around before looking back at Aile.] "What's your name?"

"My name is Aile," [Aile answered with a smile.] "You are?"

"My name is Usagi Tsukino!" [Usagi returned the smile.]

"Well, it's nice to meet you Usagi! Hey, things might get a little dangerous around here…how about you stay close to me and we'll check this place out together?" [Aile suggesting, taking a step forward and looking over her shoulder at Usagi.]

"Sounds good to me! I'd get lost…" [Usagi grinned then took a step forward, but she tripped over a rock, flailing around for a second or two before hitting the ground.] "OOOOWW!" [Usagi sniffled a bit as Aile ran over to her.]

"A-Are you okay!?" [Aile had concern in her voice, unaware of Usagi's klutzy nature.]

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," [Usagi stood up, dusting herself off before smiling.] "Come on, let's get going."

[Aile nodded in agreement.] "Right." [She nodded before leading the two possibly deeper into the woods. As the two cleared the area they were just in, the trees started to wither and the green leaves quickly turned brown before disintegrating.

As the girls traveled, they began to talk about why they were there.

"Well," Aile began. "I was in the Guardian HQ with my friend Vent, and our boss, Prairie. We were waiting for our enemy to make a move. They made a move all right, and it wasn't what we were expecting. The next thing we all knew, our ship was attacked and some mavericks took Prairie! I had to leave Vent behind in order to catch up. The trip through the portal canceled my transformation though…"

"Really? That's kinda what happened to me…" Usagi said as the two neared a clearing in the woods, only for it to be a dead end, it could be told it was a dead end due to the giant rock wall which was actually a part of the mountain nearby. "Ah…It's a dead end…" Usagi sighed.

"Guess we should turn back…" Aile turned around, only to find a group of mavericks pointing their guns at the pair. "Mavericks?!"

"W-WAH!" Usagi yelped and hid behind Aile. "W-What do we do!?"

"You stay right there," Aile demanded. "I'll handle this."

"H-Handle them?! B-But how!?" Usagi was worried; Aile looked so fragile so how could she possibly deal with those robots?

"Watch and learn." Aile smirked as she transformed into Model ZX, a bright flash of light emitting as she did. Aile wasted no time, charging into the group of Mavericks. She pulled out her saber as they shot, deflecting the shots easily just by slashing at them. She then swung her saber in a downward motion, slicing on maverick in half and dashed to another, gripping her saber with both hands and swung it downward, slashing another Maverick in two. She grinned at her progress, pulling out her blaster and fired off a few weak shots at the Maverick behind her, blowing it up in about three shots. "Come on!" She said tauntingly, avoiding a group fire and slashed another Maverick, destroying it. "You guys aren't fun!" She then yelped as a Maverick electrified her from behind, causing her to fall on her back.

"AILE!" Usagi shouted as Aile was surrounding by Mavericks who were pointing their guns at her. Usagi then took a hold of the heart shaped brooch on her chest and opened it up. "Moon Eternal…Make-up!"

Aile turned her head at the voice, as did all the other Mavericks. "Usagi…?"

Within the blink of an eye, it was if Usagi grew wings on her back. Then, small white feathers surrounded her arms and legs, a pair of white gloves and boots appearing. The wings covered the rest of her body as she completed her process into changing into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon exclaimed at the staring crowd of robots. "I may not know much about you robots, but, I do know that you are evil! As an agent of love and justice, I will not allow your evil acts to go on!"

"…Is this speech NECCISARY…?" Aile groaned, she noticed it did take most of the Mavericks around her off of her and onto Sailor Moon. "Actually…"

"Pretty suited sailor with the sailor senshi! Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" [Sailor Moon took a pose, staring right at the Mavericks.]

"If she can transform, why hasn't she started fighting yet…?" Aile wondered.

The Mavericks paused for a few seconds before shooting at Sailor Moon. "WAH!" Sailor Moon flailed and dove to the ground to avoid the shots. "That's probably why…" Aile sighed, moving her legs in a sweeping motion to throw the Mavericks that were facing her onto the ground. She then slashed those Mavericks and looked back at Sailor Moon. "Need help?"

"No, I can do this!" She pulled out a semi long silver rod from who knows where and twirled around once. "Silver Moon!" She then held the rod up as multiple rays of pink light emitted from the tip of the rod, aimed right for the Mavericks. "Crystal Power Kiss!" The pink rays of light struck the remaining group of Mavericks, destroying them on contact.

Aile's eyes widened at this sight. "W-Whoa…!"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Come on, we should get going before more of them come…"

"Right." Aile nodded once and the two turned around, heading in a different direction from wince they came.]


	15. Chapter 15: Intersecting Paths

Dreamland Woods:

[The pair of girls, Sailor Moon and Aile, continued their trek from the dead end they had just run into, now chatting things up on how they got their powers. Aile eventually asked what made Sailor Moon, aka, Usagi Tsukino, jump into the portal.

"Oh, that's easy…" Moon said with a frown. "Some giant turtle thing took my future daughter…"

"F-Future Daughter…? Doesn't "Future" imply that she doesn't exist yet?" Aile asked, clearly puzzled at that Moon meant.

"She came from the future, to clarify." Moon answered. "She was visiting me and my friends and the next thing we know the city gets attacked! I'm going to find that turtle and make it pay for what it did!" Moon was determined, yet angry at the same time.

"I know how you feel, Usagi," Aile said as she nodded in agreement. Prairie is like a sister to me…and they just took her away. I'll get her back. I swear it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Usagi grinned as the two approached a huge tree in the middle of the woods. "Whoa…look at the size of that tree…" Usagi said as she walked over to the tree, poking it once.

"Be careful!" Aile cautioned. "Don't just go poking random trees around. You don't know what'll happen…"

The next thing the girls knew the tree opens its eyes and blinked at the pair. The girls' eyes widened as the tree then puffed its cheeks out, and spat puffs of air at the two. "WAAH!" the girls screamed simultaneously as they jumped to the ground, avoiding the puffs of air.

"D-Did that tree just…?" Aile stood in shook at the blinking, obviously upset tree, also known as, Whispy Woods.

"M-Maybe we should leave the tree alone…we shouldn't attack it…" Moon said as she took a step back.

"A TREE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ATTACKING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Aile shouted, and then charged at the tree, a small aura appearing around her as she was charging a buster shot. Before she could reach the tree, a worm fell from above and in front of her. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Aile squealed before pointing her blaster at the worm and fired it off repeatedly. "A BUG OH GROSS DIE DIE DIE!" She panted as the small dust cloud that had appeared from her shooting faded. "Oh thank heavens, it's dead…"

"I'll take care of it!" Moon said confidently. "Silver Moon!" Before she could finish, an appale had fallen from a branch on Whispy Woods and fell on Moon's head, stunning her as swirls appeared in her eyes. "assfanofabh" she fell to the ground on her back, dazed out of her mind.

"Can this get any worse…?" Aile groaned once more, only to turn and see what Whispy Woods was taking a giant breath. "What is with this…" before she could finish, Whispy had exhaled, sending a powerful gust of wind at the two girls, literally blowing them far away into the air. "PLANNET!?" A twinkle shined as the two girls flew off into the sky from Whispy's breath. The large tree then sighed happily and went back to sleep.]

Mountains:

"Ugh…" [Aile picked herself off the ground, looking around at the scenery] "A mountain range…?" [She noticed Usagi had been knocked out of her transformation and was knocked out.] "Usagi…?" [She went over to Usagi, shaking her lightly.] "Hey…wake up…"

"No….five more minutes, Luna…" [Usagi muttered in her sleep, turning over and snoring. She wasn't knocked out, she was asleep.] "I don't wanna go to school today…"

"She's asleep…Usagi, come on!" [She shook Usagi a bit harder, shocking her awake.]

"WAH!" [Usagi shot awake, looking around, frowning a bit that she wasn't dreaming.] "Aile…? What happened?" [She asked, rubbing her head.]

"We got our butts blown away by a tree, that's what…" [Aile sighed at the memory, helping Usagi up.] "And now we're stuck in the mountains…!" [She turned, seeing a group of Mavericks and Eggman robots having the two surrounded.] "W-WHAT THE!?"

"ACK!" [Usagi froze at all the guns pointed at the pair, her face going blue from fear.] "H-How long have they been waiting…?"

[A voice projected from one of the Mavericks.] "If they move, kill them. If they don't move, kill them." [The voice cut off and the Mavericks and Eggman bots nodded.]

"A-Aile…" [Usagi hid behind Aile, unsure of what to do. Aile clenched her fist, knowing that by the time she pulled out her saber or blaster, she'd be shot down quickly. "What a bad time to forget any subtanks…" Aile thought to herself, mentally face walling.

In the next instant, an explosion destroyed an Eggbot.

"W-What was that!?" Usagi asked, peaking over Aile's shoulder as the robots all turned around.

Several arrows with bombs on their head flew at the Mavericks and Eggbots. The robots who were hit were destroyed on contact. As the robots were trying to get a hold on the situation, Link appeared from the smoke caused by the explosions and slashed at two robots with one slash, cleaving them in half and immediately went onto the next set of robots. He held his shield up as she ran, deflecting any projectile that was coming his way and held the Master Sword out, jumping into the ground of robots. He then let out a loud "SHAAK!" as he spun around, an orange, magical energy flowing out of his sword as he used his famous spin attack, clearing out the rest of the robots.

Usagi and Aile stood in shock. "W-What just…?" Aile stuttered, unable to find words for what just happened.

"I…I don't…" Usagi was unable to find correct words as well, just standing there in amazement.

Link placed his sword back in its sheathe, then motioned for the two girls to follow him down the mountain.]


	16. Chapter 16: Two on Two!

Somewhere in Dreamland:

[Natsu and Shu had exited the plains in which they had battled at met, and where now in an area with a few trees. The sky painted orange due to the sun starting to set on the horizon, and the ground covered with luscious short green grass.

"No sign on anyone…" Shu mumbled, staying behind Natsu.

"No kidding…This is worrying me. Where is everyone?" Natsu looked around as he ran, eventually bumping into a hedgehog from behind. The hedgehog turned and immediately threw a kick at Natsu, but Natsu blocked it and jumped back. "What the hell!?" the hedgehog shouted. The hedgehog then raised his brow at Natsu and Shu, grinning. "Oh, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Who are you?" Natsu glared, obviously sensing some kind of evil intent with this hedgehog.

"Aero, what's the problem?" Crash slowly descending onto the scene next to Aero, grinning. "Oooh, looky here!"

"Careful, Natsu…" Shu said in a warning tone.

"Ah, so, you must be Natsu Dragneel, and Shu. You two didn't happen to run into a group of Mavericks and Eggman robots in the fields not too far from here, did you?" Aero asked, knowing he was going to get a positive response.

"So what if we did?" Natsu replied, glaring at the other duo.

"That's the kind of response we were expecting." Crash smirked.

"Before we eliminate you, allow us to explain. This planet is being used as an example." Aero explained. "This planet will be made a prime example of, and then everyone shall see that Virus cannot be stopped!" Aero chuckled evilly. "And with that, now you can rest in peace knowing this information."

"You wanna bet?!" Shu roared and his shadow rose and turned into the Blue Dragon.

"Crash, you take care of the hot head. I'll take care of this one." Aero smirked and instantly appeared in front of Shu, kicking him away; Aero then proceeded to pursue Shu.

"Looks like it's you and me, hothead!" Crash exclaimed.

"You're going down!" Natsu roared as he charged Crash.

"Bring it!" Crash shouted back and he pulled a fist back, electricity forming around it. Crash threw his electrified fist at Natsu, but Natsu quickly hopped to the side with a flip, then, while Natsu was upside down, flames surrounded his foot and he threw his foot at Crash's side. "Talons of the Fire Dragon!" The kick made contact with Crash's heavy armor, and Natsu flipped back, shocked that Crash didn't even react to the kick at all. "HA! Was that an attack?" Crash said mockingly, feeling nothing from Natsu's attack.

"Grr…" Natsu growled for a bit, then he tilted his head back, his cheeks puffing out. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A red magic circle appeared in front of Natsu as a flame was released from his mouth and flew towards Crash; Crash was engulfed by the flame. As the flame died down, Crash was nowhere to be found; was he killed that easily, or…?

"Hey, hothead!" Crash said from behind Natsu. Natsu turned, his eyes widening at how his attack seemingly had no effect, and that Crash was behind him. Before Natsu could react, Crash had slammed an electrified fist into Natsu's left cheek, causing Natsu to grunt and roll across the ground.

Shu recovered from Aero's sudden attack quickly, putting up his guard by crossing his arms into an X position, catching Aero's incoming fist in between his arms. Shu smirked, grabbing Aero's arm and flung him away, then pushed his arms forward as if he was pushing something, causing Blue Dragon to open its mouth and send a powerful flame at Aero while he was tossed. Aero recovered by flipping in mid toss, then his arm turned into a green cannon. "A-Cannon!" Aero's cannon arm sparked for a few seconds before shooting out a green beam of energy which connected with the flame Shu had fired off, causing an small explosion once the two attacks collided. Aero then teleported behind Shu, but Shu jumped back, throwing his arm out, causing the Blue Dragon to send a powerful gust of wind (Windus) at Aero, the force not only damaging Aero, but also it hurled him high into the air. Aero shouted, but then smirked, using this momentum to point his leg downward. When he reached, Shu he scissor kicked Shu, throwing Shu off guard. Aero then grabbed Shu and hurled him into the air above him. Aero then aimed his A-Cannon at Shu, blasting Shu while he was in the air. Shu hit the ground with a "Thud" and slowly got back up.

Natsu turned, fire appearing on his arms. He dashed forward at Crash with the trails of fire behind him. Natsu then jumped up, sending the trails of fire forward. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!"

Crash laughed, pointing his own arm cannon at Natsu as Natsu fired off his attack. "Meteor Storm!" Crash then fired off several large and powerful shots, easily cutting through the fire and striking Natsu, causing Natsu to hit the ground, but Natsu got up quickly, refusing to give up. Natsu then fired off another Roar of the Fire Dragon, the flame racing towards Crash. Crash teleported out of the way, appearing behind Natsu and shook his head. "Don't you ever learn?" Crash asked condescending.

Natsu smirked. "Of course I do!" Flames appeared on Natsu's elbow and he turned quickly, slamming his flaming elbow into Crash's cheek, causing Crash to stumble back a few steps and rub his slightly burnt cheek. "Not bad…" Crash said, smirking. "But, not good enough." Crash then rushed towards Natsu, throwing a barrage of electric punches, nearly all of them scoring a hit.

Blue Dragon held a fist up with a ball of water surrounding it. It threw its fist down at Aero, who had his defense up. Aero grunted when he took the hit head on, but then he appeared in front of Shu, kicking Shu forward, then appeared behind Shu, placing his hand on Shu's back and energy coursed through his body and into his hand, blasting Shu away.

Crash finished his combo by rearing his head back, then slamming his armored head into Natsu's bare head, head-butting Natsu and sent him flying into Shu. The two crashed together and hit the ground, lying on their stomachs as they looked up at Aero and Crash, who were standing side by side.

"What disappointments…" Aero sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"I know right?" Crash nodded his head in agreement.

"D-Damn you…" Natsu grumbled, attempting to stand again, but failed.

"Wait a minute…" Crash thought for a second, and then looked at Natsu. "You're friends with that Lucy girl, aren't you? You know, she's actually pretty good looking. I might take her for a spin before Virus needs her, if you know what I mean." He nudged Aero while smirked. Natsu's eyes widened with rage at the thought of Crash touching Lucy.]

Mountain Trail:

[Aile and Usagi were following Link down the mountain, when an explosion in an area a bit far from their location suddenly appeared.]

"W-What was that!?" [Usagi asked, looking at the smoke that was quickly fading.]

Battle Scene:

[Aero and Crash were panting heavily. Crash's armor was destroyed by Natsu's sudden outburst.

"N-NO! My armor!" Crash glared at Natsu. "You're going to pay for this!"

Shu threw his fist forward, causing the Blue Dragon to throw its fist forward at Aero, sending Aero flying away. Shu pursued Aero and jumped up, slamming his fist down onto the ground, causing Blue Dragon to slam its fist down on Aero, crushing Aero into the ground. Aero managed to roll away after being crushed, panting slightly from his injuries, but he shook the pain off. "Scum…" Aero teleported in front of Shu, firing off an A-Cannon in his face, sending Shu giving out an audible grunt as he flew back.

"Natsu's body was no surrounded in flames. He was enraged. He pulled back his arm. "IF ANY ONE OF YOU BASTARDS TOUCH LUCY I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO ASHES!" Natsu threw his fist forward, slugging Crash across the face, causing his head to tilt back.

Crash pulled back an electric charged fist after being hit. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" He roared as he slugged Natsu across the face with his own punch.

Natsu pulled back his opposite fist. "COUNT ON IT!" He slugged Crash across the face once more.

"AHH!" Crash threw another punch at Natsu, but Natsu ducked, avoiding it, then hit Crash with a flaming uppercut, sending Crash's upper body tilting back. Crash quickly rose his hands over his head, interlocking his fingers as electricity formed around his hands and he brought his hands down on Natsu's head, the force so powerful Natsu hit the ground and bounced off it, Crash then swung his leg at Natsu's stomach, sending him flying back to Shu again, the two crashing into each other, lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Tch, scum!" Aero said as he appeared next to Crash.

"Let's finish them," Crash smirked.

"Of course." Aero turned his arm into a cannon again, firing of a sphere of energy at the knocked out duo.]


	17. Chapter 17: Hegdehog Showdown!

Somewhere:

[Aero fired off his A-Cannon, the green energy sphere hurtling towards the unconscious pair of Shu and Natsu. Just as the sphere neared the two, Sonic appeared out of nowhere. "Here I come!" Sonic shouted as he back flipping, letting out a shout as he deflected the A-Cannon into the sky.

"WHAT!?" Aero shouted through gritted teeth.

"Impossbile!" Crash stated in disbelief, gripping his arm and panting.

"Whew! That was too close!" Sonic exclaimed, looking at the unconscious pair. "Whoa, these two really took a beating…" Sonic mumbled, just as Mario and Kirby appeared.

"Their wounds are pretty bad," Mario said.

"Poyo…" Kirby had a saddened look on his face as he examined Natsu and Shu.

"Mario, Kirby, take them back to the ship." Sonic demanded, looking over his shoulder at Aeron and Crash.

"What about those two?" Mario asked, glaring at Crash and Aero.

"I'll handle them," Sonic replied. Mario then nodded and he and Kirby took Shu and Natsu away.

"Handle US!?" Aero said in a mocking tone before bursting out into laughter. "You hear this, Crash? This idiot thinks he can beat US!"

Before Crash could respond, Sonic had instantly appeared between the two. "I KNOW I can beat you." Sonic said in a low, threating tone. Crash was only able to get out a small "WHAT!?" Before Sonic lifted himself off the ground, using his leg to kick Crash away. Aero responded by turning quickly and aiming a punch at Sonic, but Sonic had leaped into the air just before Aero's punch connected. Aero took pursue, appearing behind Sonic and punched him from a diagonal angle. Sonic flew back, but caught himself in midair and used a tree as an advantage to stop himself. Sonic leapt off the tree and landed on the ground, looking up just in time to see Aero attempt to land on him. Sonic slid over to the right, avoiding such a thing from happening. Aero landed, standing with his arms crossed. "Alright, Hedgehog," Aero said in a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm THROUGH playing games!"

"Alright!" Sonic grinned at the fact that his opponent was now taking him seriously. "Then let's get this show on the road!" He used his left arm to point at Aero, now about to give a formal introduction. "Sonic's the name, speeds my game! Try and keep up!" Sonic then ran forward, not giving Aero any warning as Sonic punched Aero in the stomach, aimed a straight kick into Aero's chest, back flipped, kicking Aero into the air then hopped up, spinning and axe kicked Aero back into the ground. Sonic landed perfectly, smirking at his successful combo.

Aero got up slowly, wiping his mouth that was filled with dirt from hitting the ground. "Ah, so, you're Sonic the Hedgehog then? Fastest thing alive? Don't make me laugh. I, Aero the Hedgehog, will show you /TRUE/ speed." After Aero spoke, he teleported behind Sonic, Sonic only being fast enough to turn around, only to get kicked away. As Sonic flew away Aero appeared right where Sonic was flying, waiting for Sonic to pass before kicking him once more, sending Sonic spiraling faster. Sonic quickly used this momentum to spin into a ball, catching Aero off guard as Sonic rolled into Aero using his Spindash technique, instantly rolling away after the attack was done.

"Insolent…" Aero grumbled, rubbing where Sonic's spikes had made contact with him. Aero then fired off an A-Cannon, allowing the sphere to travel.

Sonic smirked, "Problem?" Sonic was going to react to the A-Cannon by kicking away as he did before, but Aero had teleported behind him, firing another A-Cannon at Sonic's back, both A-Cannon blast meeting with Sonic in the middle. There was an explosion once both blast collided and Sonic flew back, covered in burns and marks. "Agh, you're not fast, you're just teleporting. I know how it works, you can't fool me," Sonic said as he slowly got up.

"Don't be upset because I'm faster than you, Sonic!" Aero growled a bit and teleported in front of Sonic, just as Sonic had hoped. Aero swung his leg at Sonic but Sonic ducked, then stuck his own leg out, sweeping Aero's legs out from under him. As Aero fell, Sonic quickly got up and grabbed Aero's legs before Aero could fall. Sonic threw Aero to the ground and quickly curled into a ball, Spindashing on top of him before the force caused Aero to fly away, growling. "Oh that is IT." Aero teleported behind Sonic once more, kicking Sonic over to the right, the appeared as Sonic was flying from the force of the kick and kicked Sonic upwards. As Sonic was in the air Aero raised his arms above his head, a green energy forming around him. As Sonic was falling back to ground level, Aero released the energy he was building up and released a powerful green field of energy, blowing Sonic away. Sonic let out an "AGH!" As the blast blew him away. He flipped and caught himself, but he was panting.

"D-Dang…he's pretty tough…" Sonic though. He then had an idea. Sonic curled into a ball, blue light beginning to surround him.

"What are you doing now, hedgehog?" Aero asked, raising an eyebrow at Sonic's actions.

Sonic then stopped, placing himself in a running start positions. "Ready…"

"Ready? Ready for wh-" Before Aero could finish, Sonic blasted off from his current position, shouting "GO!" Right as he did so. Sonic slammed into Aero at a speed in which Aero couldn't even to begin to prepare for, and flew back from the impact, gasping heavily. "Y-You..!

"It's time to party!" Sonic smirked at his advantage, not giving Aero any time to recover as he rushed at Aero. Sonic then gave Aero an ultimate combo. He ran past Aero several times. As Sonic did so, he was punching and kicking Aero rapidly, Aero having no time to respond. Sonic then kicked Aero into the air, jumped up, axe kicked him down, and landed before Aero did, punching Aero away before Aero could hit the ground. Sonic then ran forward, leaping before turning it into a hurricane-like spin kick, twirling around as he kicked Aero repeatedly while spinning. Sonic ended off the combo by curling into a ball and spinning at high speeds, sending Sonic Waves at Aero, blowing him away. When Aero finally hit the ground, he stood up weakly.

"You're finished!" Sonic grinned. He ran up to Aero once more, punching his gut, axe kicking his head, and kicked Aero away. Aero was helpless as he flew back on the ground and landed on his back. Sonic then jumped high into the air, sticking one of his feet out. "This is for all those residents you killed!" Just before Sonic struck the downed Aero, Crash appeared from the side with an electric fist and slugged Sonic away with all of his might, causing Sonic to roll across the ground, eventually coming to a stop on his back.

"You idiot!" Crash smirked. "Did you really think that simple kick finished me off?! I'm going to kill you right now!" Crash them fired off a blue energy beam from his arm cannon at Sonic. Just then, Mario appeared with his hammer pulled back. He swung the hammer at the incoming energy beam and smacked it away, glaring at Crash.

"Tch…!" Crash growled, realizing in his current state he wouldn't be able to defeat Mario. "You may have on this battle…but this planet is lost…You're going to learn quickly that NOBODY messes with Virus…" These were Crash's last words before he teleported away with Aero.

Mario carried Sonic away after this.

Nearby, a white robed and hooded figure was watching from behind a tree. "Geez, Sonic...that was too close...one second later and..." The figure shook their head. "No, he made it in time...I just don't remember it being that close before..."]


	18. Chapter 18: Heroes Collide!

Mountain Trail:

[Link, Aile, and Usagi were quickly making their way down the mountain trail. The explosion a few minutes before raised their interest, and they were hoping that they could hurry down the mountain as fast as possible, but the trail went in a completely different direction in which they hoped.

"We're going the wrong way!" Aile shouted, looking around for another path to take.

"I don't think there is another path to take…" Usagi sighed, only seeing the one path they were on.

Link sighed, realizing by the time they got to where they were trying to go to, the source of the explosion would most likely be gone. Link then shook his head lightly. "Come on," he said quietly, motioning with his hand for the girls to follow him. "We'll just take the mountain path down." Aile and Usagi's eyes widened, then they exchanged a look.

"D-Did he just…talk…?" Usagi asked, bewildered as she started to take a few steps forward.

"I…I think so…" Aile responded. "He's been silent this entire time while we've been chatting up a storm…"

"Maybe he's one of those silent heroes?" Usagi replied, tilting her head at the possibility.

Link looked over his shoulder at the two girls, his pointy ears allowing him to hear their conversation. "Usually," Link said, chuckling a bit.

As the trio walked down the mountain, they eventually came upon a rather large camp after about 30 minutes of hiking. This camp wasn't visibly guarded, and there were both large tents and small buildings.

"A-A camp!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "Maybe they have food. I'm starving…I only ate breakfast!"

"Me too…I'm actually kinda hungry myself…" Aile responded, casually taking the lead into the camp, then stopped, a wave of something washing over her in a mental sense. "Wait…"

Link tilted his head, confused at Aile's sudden pause. "Hm?"

"Let's…be careful around here…I have a bad feeling…" Aile said, slowly entering the camp. "When you think about it…we haven't seen any residents since we've been here, have we?"

Usagi and Link nodded slowly and followed Aile inside. Usagi then responded, "Yeah…only those robots at that weird tree that attacked us…"

Aile silently lead the trio the camp, hesitant to call out to anyone. "This is creepy…" she mumbled. "No sign on anyone…not even a trace of fire wood…"

Usagi sniffed the air, frowning when she couldn't detect the scent of food. "There's no food here…!" She teared up, sniffling. "I'm so hungry…"

"No food?" Aile asked.

"What kind of camp is this…?" Link asked. But, before anyone could answer, the trio soon found themselves surrounded by a mass of Mavericks and Eggman robots.

"It's an enemy camp!" Aile shouted, as the tree looked around, cornered. "Damn, they've got us marked!"

"I-If we move…" Usagi froze, her face turning blue from fear. Her breathing turned extremely light as the possibility of dying hit her extremely hard at this moment. "C-Chibiusa…"

"Snap out of it, Usagi!" Aile shouted. "We can make it! We just need to find an opening…!" She was looking around for something to use as a distraction. She knew her words made Usagi feel better, now she had to back those words up, but she was unable to find anything. Just then, the robots readied their weapons. "An opening…"

A high-pitched spinning sound could be heard in the distance. "Ready….GO!" A few seconds later a blue light slammed into a clump of robots, easily knocking them away.

"What the..?!" Aile, Link and Usagi looked around, confused as to where that light came from.

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" A giant ball of flame hit the brunt of the robot forces, spreading them out as an alarm started blaring. Mario, Sonic, Shu, and Natsu approached Link, Usagi, and Aile.

"Link!?" Mario exclaimed, shocked to see one of his friends. "What are you doing here?!"

Link pulled a bomb out of his bomb back and threw it above Mario, hitting a robot that was attempting to sneak attack Mario. "I have no idea," Link replied.

Shu threw his arms to the ground, using the spell Groundus to cause giant stalagmites to pop from the ground and destroyed a tent and a building containing Mavericks and Eggbots.

"You girls stay here!" Natsu yelled. "We'll take care of these guys!" As he said that, he allowed fire to form on his fist, and he punched two Eggbots, destroying them.

"HEY!" Aile and Usagi shouted in frustration. "How dare you underestimate me!?" They quickly exchanged a glance, a bit weirded out that they spoke in unison. Usagi took out her compact, shouting, "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Transforming into Etneral Sailor Moon as Aile turned into Model ZX. Sailor Moon took out an incoming crowed of robots with her Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss, while Aile easily destroyed an incoming group with just her saber, shocking Natsu, Shu, Mario, and Sonic.

"Whoa…" Shu said in shock. "Who are you guys…?"

"I am the pretty suited Sailor with the sailo-" Usagi started.

"She's Sailor Moon!" Aile quickly interrupted, not really wanting to hear her speech again.

"Say, now that there's seven of us…" Mario started. "How about we team up and take down this camp. We kinda need to do this any, so, the more the merrier, right?"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu said, holding an arm up.

Link smirked, placing a bomb on the tip of his held back arrow. He aimed the arrow at the side of a building, letting the arrow fly and hit the side of the building, causing rubble to collapse on the nearby robots.

Sonic ran forward, jumping and grabbing Mario's hands. Mario then swung Sonic around, who used this momentum to swing his feet at any incoming robot. Mario then released Sonic, who curled into a ball and ran right through a building, coming back out of it quickly. "Piece of cake!" After he said that, a giant black ball rolled out of a building with the Eggman symbol on it. The ball grew legs and arms, and a small head. "Well, look what he have here," Sonic said with a smirk. "One of Eggy's toys."

"Let's break it!" Natsu smirked, then jumped forward with a flaming fist. However, before he could reach the EggBall, the EggBall extended an arm, bringing it down on Natsu and slammed him into the ground.

"Natsu!" Shu shouted. Shu then moved it, pulling his arm back a strong gust of wind appeared on the Blue Dragon's fist. "YAH!" Shu swung this fist forward, but, the EggBall changed its arms into fans, blowing the wind away from Blue Dragon's fist, and stopped the fist altogether. "Not good enough!" Natsu yelled as he ran from below, aiming a flaming kick at the EggBall's legs. EggBall, however, had seen this coming and raised it leg just to wear Natsu couldn't hit, and kicked Natsu away; Natsu hit Shu and the two sprawled across the ground.

"I got this!" Sonic smirked and ran forward at an impressive speed. He then leaped high into the air, curling into a ball and aimed himself at the EggBall's head. EggBall was quick to react, using its bare hand to stop Sonic completely, then hurled him into the ground; Sonic let out a "Gah!" Sound as he hit the ground, rubbing his head after collision.

Mario, Link, Aile, and Usagi all tried attacking the EggBall at the same time. Aile tried to use her buster, Link attempted to use Bomb Arrows, Usagi used her Crystal Power Kiss once more, and Mario launched a fireball forward. EggBall shook its head, spinning around, creating a tornado that was powerful enough to deflect all the attacks that were sent at it, then made the tornado explode, the force blowing all seven fights back.

"Dammit!" Shu yelled, pounding the ground with his fist. "It's like it knows what we're going to do before we even do it!"

"How do we fight something like that?!" Mario asked, panting slightly]


	19. Chapter 19: Escape Attempt, Part 1

?:

"Get in there," a metallic voice said as the robot threw Lucy into a jail cell, shutting the door after. Lucy had some sort of silver collar around her neck. It was extremely high tech, at least to her. Lucy wasn't alone in this cell. Peach, Zelda, Chibiusa, Prairie, and Kluke were all in this cell as well, and they were all, (except Chibiusa for some reason) wearing this same collar. Lucy turned to glare at the robot who threw her in there.

"This isn't how you treat women!" Lucy growled.

"I don't care," Metal Sonic replied, crossing his arms. "You are prisoners, and you will be treated as such."

"Aren't you rude?" Lucy huffed.

"Doctor Eggman will be coming to speak with you soon," Metal Sonic then turned his back to the cage and walked off.

"I'll show you!" Lucy then pulled out one of her keys. "Open the gate of the-…" She then stopped, unable to feel any magic power coming from her keys. "W-What…?"

"It's not going to work…" Kluke sighed, causing Lucy to turn around. "These collars block are sort of magic power…Trust me, I would know."

Lucy sighed then slumped over, then she blinked, not recognizing any of these females. "Uh…who are you guys…?"

"My name is Kluke." Kluke responded with a smile.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, but please, Peach is just fine." Peach answered next.

"Princess Zelda. However, Zelda works just fine." Zelda answered calmly.

"Chibiusa Tsukino…" Chibiusa answered.

"P-Prairie…" Prairie answered nervously, looking away.

"And you are?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy Heartfilia! The celestial spirit mage of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!" Lucy said confidently, grinning at the mention of her guild.

"Fairy Tail?" Peach asked, tiling her head slightly. "Never head of it…or Fiore…"

"Same here…" Chibiusa replied, scratching her head.

"Ehh...I've never seen you guys are before…where are you from…?" Lucy asked.

"We're all from different worlds," Zelda answered. "I am from the land of Hyrule. Peach is from the Mushroom Kingdom. Kluke is from the world of cubes. Prairie and Chibiusa both live in an advanced timeline."

"And someone what's to use us for something…" Peach huffed.

"We can't let that happen though…" Prairie said quietly.

"We aren't letting it happen!" Lucy shouted. Just then, the door opened and Eggman walked over to the cage. Lucy turned, only to see a big fat man in front of the cell and she yelped out and jumped back. "W-Who are you!?" Lucy asked, trembling slightly.

"Ohohoho!" Eggman chuckled at Lucy's reaction, smirking soon after. "I am the genius with the IQ of 300! Doctor Eggman! Temporality working with Virus."

"That's not like you, Eggman." Peach sneered. "You're usually one to work on his own, why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's not because Virus is too strong or anything!" Eggman coughed. "Besides, he promised me the Eggman Empire would rule once his plan is complete. He seems to be a…thing of his word. So, I lent my power to him!" Eggman chuckled then he received a transmission. "Speak." ("Doctor Eggman, sir! It appears Crash and Aero have made engaged Natsu Dragneel and Shu in battle on Dreamland!")

"Shu…!" Kluke whispered his name; smiling at the fact she knows he's out to rescue her.

"Natsu…!" Lucy muttered his name, smiling that she was right when she thought Natsu would come for her.

"Hrm, I see. Fill me in once this Natsu and Shu are dead." Eggman replied. ("Yes sir!") The transmission cut off and Eggman turned his attention to the girls. "You are all needed, for some reason, by Virus. So, until then, enjoy being damsels in distress as your "heroes" fail to rescue you," Eggman chuckled as the girls glared at him.

"U-uhm…Eggman?" Lucy called out to him.

"Hm?" Eggman looked at Lucy, a bit surprised she called out to him. "What is it…Heartfilia?"

"I have to…use the bathroom…" Lucy muttered, blushing from embarrassment. The other girl's eyes widened slightly at her comment.

Eggman pondered this for a moment before opening the cell, pulling Lucy out, and made sure to keep a grip on her. "Hm…well, it wouldn't be very pleasant if you relived yourself in a cell with all these ladies. I may be evil, but I am civil. So…" He then pulled out a small bucket.

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What!?"

Eggman chuckled, "Don't tell me you actually thought that simple trick was going to fool me!? Hohohoho!"

"It wasn't a trick…" Lucy mumbled as she moved her hands to her skirt.

"She's actually gonna go?!" Chibiusa asked, her eyes widening as she turned away.

"W-What!?" Eggman's jaw dropped and he turned. "I wasn't expecting you to have to actually go, but, I am a gentleman, and won't look at such a thing.

Lucy smirked, pulled back her leg and rammed her foot into Eggman's crotch. Eggman's eyes widened as he gave a yelp of pain and curled into a ball on the floor, groaning. "There's more to that trick than you might think, Mr. IQ of 300!"

"She outsmarted Eggman!?" Zelda asked in surprised.

Lucy then opened the cell, motioning for the others to come out, which they did. Lucy then threw the whimpering Eggman in the cell and closed the cell door, smirking.

"W-Whoa!" Priaire couldn't help but grin. "How did you think of that!?"

"Oh, it was just something I came up with on the spot," Lucy smirked. "Now, come on! Let's get outta this…place!" The girls nodded as they ran towards the door.


	20. Chapter 20: Escape Attempt, Part 2

?:

Lucy, Zelda, Chibiusa, Peach, Kluke, and Prairie had managed to escape their cell thanks to quick thinking on Lucy's part, and are now attempting to make a full escape from wherever they are being kept prisoner. As they were walking, Lucy was attempting to pry the collar from around her neck. They had all lost track of time as they were traversing the hallways of this mysterious place carefully.

"Hrn…" Lucy attempted to look down at the collar as she tried pulling it off her neck, but her efforts were in vain.

"It's not going to work," Kluke said, frowning a bit.

"And why not?" Lucy asked, sighing as she looked up at Kluke.

"For starters, it blocks all of your magic and or special abilities," Kluke explained.

"How do we get them off then?" Zelda asked, slightly worried that she'll be unable to defend herself.

"There are two ways," Kluke continued. Either something gives you a strong emotion connection, and you find the will to fight, or someone else removes it.

"Will to fight?" Prairie asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes," Kluke nodded, "Your will to fight for something has to be so strong it can overcome these stupid sealing effects of these collars."

Chibiusa scratched her neck, completely unaware she wasn't wearing a collar. "So," she started, "Does anyone know where we're going…?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Peach sighed, "I've been kidnapped before, but at least I know the interior of that place to attempt to do something…there could be guards right around the next corner…"

"We'll just have to tread lightly then," Zelda said, nodding slowly.

The girls slowly made their way through the area, opening the door to a box filled room, a warp pad and a healing tank on the other side of the entrance.

"Look!" Chibiusa hopped with excitement as she pointed out the warp pad.

"A ticket out of here!" Lucy grinned and clapped her hands together once. "We'll find Natsu and he'll get rid of these stupid collars!" Just then, the warp pad started sparking.

"W-What?" Peach tilted her head as a small white light started glowing from the middle of the pad.

"It's being used!" Piraire shouted, "Hide!" She then dove for cover along with the other girls, hiding behind the clutter of boxes. There was a bright flash of light; when it faded, Crash appeared, holding Aero.

"Tch," Crash muttered, carefully placing Aero in the healing tank. "That Natsu kid is something else…he broke my armor crafted by Serpent himself…!"

"Heh, that's Natsu for you," Lucy whispered, smirking at the fact she heard Natsu hurt Crash.

"He's pretty weak though," Crash continued, "He didn't put up much of a fight at the end. All talk little action."

Lucy's face froze, "N-Natsu lost…?!"

"Ssssh!" Peach quickly slapped her hand over Lucy's mouth, preventing her from getting any louder.

"Huh…?" Crash looked around before shrugging and turning to the unconscious Aero. "And that stupid Shadow Guy…Shu…he was pretty weak too…"

"S-Shu lost too…" Kluke's jaw dropped, unable to comprehend what Crash was saying.

"We almost had him…but that stupid hedgehog and plumber showed…and they cleaned us out…"

Peach's eyes lit up as she grinned, "Zelda that has to be Mario, Sonic, and Kirby he's talking about…!"

"Yeah!" Zelda nodded, and then turned to the other girls. "We can't use this room…it looks like he won't be leaving for a while…"

The girls then exited the room quietly, heading towards another one at the end of the hall. The door opened and revealed a rather large room with two robots sitting on a chair, watching something on the big screen and laughing. The girls quietly made their way into the room, and snuck behind the robots to listen to what they were talking about.

"Oh man, that planet is soooo done for!" One robot said, chuckling.

"No kidding," the other robot replied. "With those 6 towers set up, there's no way that planet will survive once the main tower is finished. In fact, I don't even see why those Dreamland idiots are even trying."

"Same here…they're all just gonna die anyway, so what's the point?!" The first robot chuckled, which eventually turned into a fit of laughter. "Oh, oh! Look!" The robot then proceeded to point to the big screen, laughing at the heroes attempt to defeat the EggBall.

"Are they going up against the EggBall!?" The second robot laughed. "They're so done!"

The girls poked their heads up slightly to see the big screen, only to have their eyes widen at the sight of Mario, Natsu, Sonic, Link, Aile, Usagi, and Shu fighting with the EggBall, only to be on the losing end. Each hero had a separate screen on the big screen.

"Yup!" The first robot then snickered at the heroes' reaction to the precision on the EggBall. "They are so clueless!"

"They are…! How, exactly?" The second robot asked, clueless.

"Oi, you're hopeless…you see, the EggBall is controlled via this control panel right in front of us. These seven screens are what the EggBall sees. Since it can see all of these heroes, it takes EVERY possibility a hero could do for an attack and predicts it. The heroes can't win, it's impossible!"

"Whoa, they really are screwed!" The second robot said gleefully. "Should we just come back and see the progress later?"

"Eh, yeah. The EggBall'll finish things up with them." The two robots then left.

The girls quickly came up from their hiding spot and looked at the big screen, wincing every time their respective savior took a hit.

"A-Aile!" Prairie whimpered, and then turned her focus to the control panel. "We have to help them! It's the only way they can win!"

"Of course!" Lucy put up a thumbs up, then looked at the control panel, the color flushing from her face. "I uh…have no idea how to use this…"

"Me neither…" Zelda pouted, scratching her head.

"We have to help them somehow!" Chibiusa almost yelled and slammed her fist on the control panel, causing the EggBall to react oddly and it took a hit from Natsu, stumbling back. Natsu could be seen smirking, holding up one of his arms. There wasn't any audio, but it looked like he said "I hit it!"

Prairie then had an idea. "Let me see that!" She practically ordered, her role as leader of the Guardian's starting to show itself. Chibiusa nodded and scooted away as Prairie started fiddling with the control panel. "Something has to be able to…" she mumbled, before managing to cut off transmission to Sonic's camera. "Ah ha!"

"Whoa!" Kluke said in amazement. "You cut off a camera!"

"That's not all~" Prairie grinned, pressing a button before all the camera cut off one by one. "Heh!"

"Amazing!" Chibiusa grinned, "You did it!"

Prairie nodded before saying, "Yes, I did what I could…Now we just have to hope they can handle the rest. Come on, let's get out of here."


	21. Chapter 21: Escape Attempt, Finale

?:

The girls quietly made their way out the EggBall control room, having placed complete faith in their friends that they would be able to handle it after their assistance. They then proceeded carefully down the large hallway.

"I hope they'll be okay," Kluke mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"I know Natsu will be just fine!" Lucy stated, "And if he's with your friends, he'll make sure to keep them safe, I'm sure of it!"

"Same thing with Mario," Peach said, "when he makes new partners he knows he can trust, he'll put his heart into protecting them."

"That's funny," Zelda said. "It seems all of the ones who are trying to save us have the same qualities."

"Heroes are similar," Chibiusa chimed in, rubbing the back of her head. "Meatball head's a tough one once you somehow find a way to push her. Hehe."

"Aile's still learning…I don't think she knows what it means to be a hero yet…" Prairie mumbled.

The girls turned at the sound of waves crashing.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered, leading the group over to the sound. When they arrived at the source of the sound, it was a giant hole in the wall. Below, an ocean, and its waves were constantly beating against the cliff at the base of the building.

"W-Wha!?" Peach looked down, then quickly looked up, finally able to make some sense as to where they were. "It's a tower!?"

"Where is this tower, though…" Zelda asked, scanning the horizon from her current position, but she was unable to find any signs of land from this spot. "Hn…I can't see anything from here."

"Perhaps a better view from your cell would be better?" a voice said form behind them, causing the girls to freeze. The girls turned slowly, spotting Virus, Bowser, Nene, Ganondorf, Serpent, and Zero.

"Trying to escape, are we?" Ganondorf chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-We were just…sight…seeing…yeah…" Lucy panicked, knowing she, nor her new friends, would be able to defend themselves if these villains attacked.

"H-How did you find us?" Chibiusa said; her voice shaking as she hid behind Prairie.

"Eggman was supposed to report in a while ago," Virus started. "But, he didn't for some odd reason. Oh, and you all set off silent alarms when you entered the Eggbot control room."

"Not very smart, if you ask me," Serpent commented.

"So, how are you going to deal with them, Virus?" Zero asked, looking over at Virus to see his reaction.

"I'm going to show them what happens to prisoners who think it's okay to escape," Virus said, cracking his knuckles.

"Even the little girl?" Bowser asked, pointing at Chibiusa.

"Oh no, I'm not that cruel. However, she will see what happens to adults who are bad influences," Virus said in a low, threatening tone as she slowly made his way over to the girls.

"W-Wait!" Lucy stepped in front, spreading her arms out as an attempt to stop Virus from going any farther. "Don't punish them! It was my idea and I forced them to go along with it!"

"L-Lucy…!" Peach's jaw dropped at Lucy's action, "B-but…!"

"Now, now…" Nene said, waving a finger disapprovingly at Peach's attempt of an objection.

Virus wasted no time gripping Lucy by the throat, squeezing tightly as the other villains pulled the girls away, cringing slightly at Lucy. "So, you're saying this was your idea, huh?" Virus asked menacingly. Lucy couldn't speak because Virus had such a harsh grip on her throat, but she made a sound as if to say, "Yes…" Virus then glared, moving over to the hole in the wall and held Lucy out of it, holding her just above the violent ocean. "You know, I don't have the tolerance to deal with people who attempt to escape after I put them in nice conditions. You know what else, Lucy Heartfilia. I don't really NEED you. You're just an accessory, and I have no need for accessories."

"S-Stop…" Lucy managed to cough out, holding back tears as she was surely facing certain death.

"Hmph…Perhaps a quick death is too deserving of you." Virus smirked as a blood red energy started to gather on the hand he was choking Lucy. Before anyone else could react, a bright red light shined through the hole in the wall as Virus released a direct energy bomb, Lucy let out a blood curdling scream of pain as the light shined, and eventually faded. Lucy's body was smoking, her body had gone limp, she was covered in bruises, cuts, and she was bleeding out slightly. Virus carelessly tossed her body onto the floor in front of the girls, pointing to the example he made out of Lucy. "This is what happens when you get on my bad side." Virus said strictly.

"LUCY!" The girls cried out in unison, rushing over to see if she was still alive.

"I think I know what the problem was," Virus said. "Their cell's weren't comfy enough." Virus chuckled. "Alright you 5. Take these girls to their new cells, and do something about…that." When he said "that" he was referring to the fatally injured Lucy. "And find out where Eggman is." The 5 villains nodded and took the girls away.


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan To Save Dreamland!

Campsite:

The heroes stood in victory over the now defeated EggBall, now having seized this camp 100%.

"We won!" Sailor Moon shouted gleefully.

"Was there every any doubt?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"Well," Aile started, "I was kinda doubting our chances of victory when it was predicting every single move we were making…"

"Obviously, it couldn't keep up!" Natsu said with a smirk, pounding one of his fist into an open palm.

"Either way," Mario started, "We finished what we came to do, thanks to you guys, too," He said, nodding at Sailor Moon, Aile, and Link.

"You guys are trying to find out what's happening around here too, right?" Shu asked, turning his head at Link.

Link nodded once, crossing his arms. "Yes, that's right," Link, stated, "I'm assuming you four know something?"

"That's right!" Mario exclaimed. "Come back to the ship, and we'll explain everything.

Natsu's face suddenly turned purple, and his cheeks puffed out unhealthily, "D-Do we have to go back…?"

"Oi, yeah, we do," Sonic sighed. Just then, the sky rumbled as a giant battleship, also known as the Halberd, appeared in the sky. Sailor Moon was the only one who was really shocked by this, as she had never seen a ship of that size before.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!" Sailor Moon yelled out of shock.

"Follow us, and we'll tell you!" Shu exclaimed.

Halberd:

The Halberd was a large ship, and it was filled with King Dedede's men, along with men from another force. Kirby led the group of seven to the central control room, where a Waddle Dee with a blue headband, a large blue penguin with royal robes and a masked blue ball were waiting around a table.

"Everyone is here?" Metaknight asked.

Kirby nodded, responding with a, "Poyo!"

"Uh…" Sailor Moon pointed to Natsu, who was hanging his head out a window, groaning. "Is he…gonna be okay…?

"He has motion sickness," Mario started, "Which was something we didn't think about when bringing him aboard…"

"You should've thought about it!" Natsu said, groaning while he spoke.

"Regardless," King Dedede started, "We're all here, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Aile nodded. "Who are you people?" She asked curiously.

Mario pointed at Kirby. "This is Kirby, the hero of Dreamland, the planet we're all on," he then pointed at Meta Knight, "That's MetaKnight, the uh…I don't know what to call him. He's not really all that talkative about himself."

MetaKnight replied with a simple, "Hmph," and turned his attention back to the table.

"See? Anyway," Mario continued, pointing at King Dedede, "This is King Dedede, self-appointed king of Dreamland."

"I AM the king of Dreamland!" Dedede huffed and glared at Mario.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sonic interrupted, chuckling a bit.

"And last but not least, Waddle Dee, Dedede's right hand man," Mario nodded, finishing up with the introductions.

"Now that we have that out of the way…" MetaKnight started, "I bet you're all curious to know what's going on with Dreamland?"

"Yeah!" Shu exclaimed, barely able to contain his curiosity.

MetaKnight nodded once. "Dreamland is in war. My battleship, the Halberd, is the resistance base."

"Resistance base…?" Sailor Moon asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"It all happened not too long ago," MetaKnight started, "It was a peaceful day, everything was normal on this planet. Then, a portal suddenly opened up. No one was ready. These robots stormed out of the portal and began shooting everything on sight. Those who survived on now fighting alongside my force, and King Dedede's forces."

Dedede scowled a bit at the memory of the attack. "They took my blimp, Kubala…" he muttered.

"We got it the worst," Waddle Dee said, sighing.

"That's not all," MetaKnight continued.

"What else is there?" Link asked, cocking a brow of interest.

"Dreamland is slowly dying," MetaKnight said in a monotonous voice.

"WHAT!?" All seven heroes turned their heads at MetaKnight, even Natsu, who was suffering from the motion sickness.

"How is that possible!?" Sonic asked, the joking expression on his face quickly turning serious.

MetaKnight pressed a button, revealing the shape of the planet, which was shaped like a star. On the five points of the stars, five red dots appeared, and in the middle, a large red dot. "These red dots are towers. These towers have been draining life out of Dreamland and have been feeding the life energy to that large tower in the middle of our planet. I know that once that main tower has gathered all of the energy of this planet…it will self-destruct, taking this planet with it."

"Why don't we just smash it then!?" Natsu managed to mumble, toppling over right after.

"We've tried," Waddle Dee chimed in. "But, the larger tower is protected by a force field. And the only way to get rid of that force field is to destroy all five towers! But, everytime we try to head over to one, something happens…Not to mention the giant fleet protecting it…"

"That's how you got captured, wasn't it?" Mario asked, glancing at Waddle Dee, who nodded.

"Yeah," Waddle Dee said, frowning.

"It's not just that," Dedede said, "Kubala stops us everytime we get in close…we've managed to avoid any serious damage to the ship, but who knows how long that'll last…"

Kirby frowned, sighing as well. "Poyo…"

"We're at a loss for ideas….But we can't give up yet..." MetaKnight was trying his best to act like a leader, but it was obvious all four leaders were losing their spirit, as the situation seemed hopeless.

Aile carefully observed the table as Link and Shu attempted to help Natsu feel better. "Hey, I have an idea," She said, still in a hypothesis phase of her plan.

"What is it?" Link asked, turning his head.

Aile pointed to each tip of the star shaped planet. "There are five towers, right? And, there are ten of us."

"That's right…" MetaKnight nodded. "But, we've been unable to get close enough to any of them no matter what numbers we use."

"Well…This may be a long shot, but…How about we send one person to each tower respectively, while this bad boy of a ship heads to the main tower?'

"We'd get shot down in an instant!" Waddle Dee shouted.

"Do not lose faith in my ship!" MetaKnight turned, glaring at Waddle Dee, who felt intimidated and nodded slowly.

"Keep going," Shu said, completely interested by Aile's plan.

Aile turned to MetaKnight. "Does this ship have some really powerful cannon?"

MetaKnight nodded. "Yes, the Halberd's cannon is quite powerful."

"Pefect!" Aile grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Natsu groaned.

"This ship doesn't have to get too close to the main tower, but just close enough so it can get a clear shot at the tower!" Aile exclaimed.

"We'd probably get spotted before then, right?" Sailor Moon asked a bit worriedly.

"We'd need a distraction then…" Sonic said, "Along with five people to take out the towers…"

Aile then pointed at Mario, Sonic, Shu, herself, and Natsu. "We'll take care of the towers! As for the distraction…"

King Dedede pointed at Kirby. "Kirby! He can ride the Warp Star and distract most of the fleet!"

Kirby gave Dedede the "What the hell man!?" look, but smiled and nodded, figuring it was worth a shot.

"Finally!" Natsu groaned, using the table as support to stand. "Get me off this ship!"

MetaKnight took the wheel, setting course for the main tower as several hatches opened up on the ship. "This might be our only chance, so everyone, give it all you've got!" Aile, Mario, Natsu, Shu, and Sonic nodded as they leaped out the hatches, only to be assisted by birds about their size that flew them off in separate directions. "Kirby!" MetaKnight shouted.

Kirby leaped out the ship, a small yellow star quickly appearing to catch him; this star is called the Warp Star. Kirby road the Warp Star forward right towards the fleet. The five who had been flown off the ship still had a good view of Kirby and they all wished him the best of luck. Just then, small cannon balls were rapidly fired at Kirby, who barely had time to avoid them on the warp star.

"Kirby!" Natsu shouted.

"It's Kabula!" Dedede shouted.

"Kirby, get out of there!" Waddle Dee yelled.

Kirby was quickly avoiding the small cannon balls that were heading his way, but some had exploded near Kirby, causing him to start losing his grip. Kabula wasn't going to let Kirby out of its sights, and fired off one cannon ball that hit the Warp Star directly, shattering it, and caused Kirby to fall from the skies, helpless.

"KIRBY!" Everyone shouted.

However, King Dedede was in the back, smirking deviously.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle To Save Dreamland!

Dreamland:

Kirby had gone out on the Warp Star to distract the main fleet from the Halberd, allowing Mario, Sonic, Shu, Natsu, and Aile to head off to the five towers draining Dreamland of its life force. However, Kirby was not prepared for the onslaught of cannonballs fired at him by King Dedede's former blimp, Kabula. Kirby tried his best to avoid the cannonballs, but the ones that didn't hit him exploded nearby, causing Kirby to lose his grip on the Warp Star. One lucky cannonball scored a direct hit, shattering the Warp Star and caused Kirby to hurtle towards the ground with no way out.

"KIRBY!" Everyone shouted, however, King Dedede was smirking deviously the entire time. As Kirby fell, the shattered pieces of the Warp Star surrounded Kirby, and fused together once more, a bright light appearing in the thick clouds.

"What's that?!" Natsu asked, looking back at the scene.

Kirby then flew up on a mini star ship, and began shooting stars at the fleet.

"YEEHAW! IT WORKED!" King Dedede shouted in excitement.

Metaknight turned towards Dedede, a confused, yet anger look in his yellow eyes. "What do you mean it worked?! What's going on!?"

"I told Kirby exactly what would happen, which is why I volunteered him to be the distraction!" Dedede explained.

"You mean Kirby knew about this?!" Waddle Dee asked, "Why didn't you say anything to us!?"

"Sorry," Dedede started, "But, if you all knew, it wouldn't seem real, and if it didn't seem real, Kirby wouldn't be cutting through that fleet right now! Oh, you wanna know the best part!?"

"What is it?" Usagi asked, clearly amazed at how smart Dedede actually was.

Dedede then smirked, pointing out the window, "Kabula was never taken in the first place! Kabula, show them the wrath of Dreamland!" Kabula then turned around, starting to shoot at the fleet, giving them no time to reaction as ships started going down.

"Well whaddya know," Sonic said, smirking as he, and the others, flew out of sight.

"Look at those ships sink!" Link shouted. He then got an idea, and ran out the room.

On the largest ship, Crash, with the same armor he that he had before Natsu destroyed it, was standing, in shock that his ships were sinking so quickly. "What's going on!?" Crash yelled, looking back at the tower.

An Eggbot ran up to Crash, bowing multiple times, "Sir Crash, Sir Crash! It appears Kirby and Kabula have teamed up, and are now destroying our fleet! What do we do!? They're gonna end us all!"

"Tch…!" Crash then looked ahead, spotting the Halberd, "I want that ship destroyed. MEN! Ready yourselves! We're taking out that ship from the inside!" He threw his arm forward, "Fleet, attack!" The remainder of the fleet either got shot down by the aerial duo, or made it through, heading towards the Halberd.

"Attention, everyone!" Metaknight shouted through the intercom, "All forces, prepare for battle!" As he said that, all forces on the ship got into battle stations, and the small guns on the Halberd began firing at the incoming fleet. Link was on the outside, and he readied multiple bomb arrows, firing three into a ship and brought it down. "Heh!"

Crash was commanding a large shuttle, he then crashed this shuttle into the right side of the Halberd, creating a large explosion that rocked the ship. Crash stepped off, and his forces of Mavericks and Eggbots stormed the ship, immediately meeting with resistance. "Today is the day Dreamland DIES!" Crash fired his arm cannon, creating a hole in the wall and he walked through. The skies around the tower were filled with battle. Kirby and Kabula were already halfway through destroying the fleet, while the Halberd was dealing with the rest of the fleet. This would be the battle that would decide the fate of Dreamland!

Crash blasted the walls down as he walked, easily dealing with any force that even attempted to attack him. Crash then walked down the main hallway, and into a large room where he came across Sailor Moon and King Dedede. "Oh?" Crash said, walking up a few more feet before stopping in front of them, "What do we have here? The washed up King, and…some girl I've never met."

"My name is Sailor Moon!" Moon puffed her cheeks out and huffed before a serious demeanor came across her face.

"Listen," Crash said, readying his arm cannon, "If you let me through, I'll make this as painless as possible for you. If not, you're gonna with you took my offer."

King Dedede raised a high tech hammer, putting on a black mask. "I AM THE KING OF DREAMLAND, AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THIS PLANET!"

"Hai!" Sailor Moon nodded, as the two glared at Crash.


	24. Chapter 24: Battle Aboard The Halberd!

Halberd interior:

Crash aimed his arm cannon at Sailor Moon and King Dedede, firing off a large blue shot at the two. Usagi responded with a, "WAAH!" before diving and hitting the ground, allowing the shot to pass over her. King Dedede, however, didn't let this opportunity go to waste, and he pulled his hi tech hammer back, and hit the blast back at Crash. Crash raised an eyebrow, surprised King Dedede had this kind of power, and crossed his arms, taking his own blast and letting out a grunt.

"Tch, lucky shot…!" Crash shouted, then smirked, electricity starting to cover his hands. "Let's see how you like this!" He rushed over to the pair, causing them to jump apart, and Crash set his sights on the stronger opponent in his eyes, Dedede. Crash rushed Dedede with a flurry of electrically charged punches. Dedede was able to avoid a few of the punches, but he was hit by the others, and was unable to counter due to the speed of how fast the punches were coming in.

Sailor Moon spotted a heavy circular disc on the ground and smirked. She took the disc in her hands, "Moon Tiara Action!" She hurled the disc at Crash, hitting him in the back of the head, causing him to turn around.

"Ow! What the he-" before Crash could finish, he didn't realize he left himself open, and King Dedede had swung his hammer into Crash's back, sending Crash into the wall, cracking his new armor. Crash looked at the crack in his armor, a rage suddenly filling his eyes, "THIS WAS NEW!" He pointed his arm cannon in the air, shouting, "METEOR STORM!" Crash then fired off multiple large blue shots in the air, crashing down on Dedede, Sailor Moon, and hitting random parts of the large room in the ship, causing a few minor explosions.

Sailor Moon pulled herself up from the floor, coughing slightly from the impacts of the blue blast. She noticed Crash wasn't looking at her, so she took her Eternal Tiare, and held it up, shouting, "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" As she finished shouting, pink rays of light flew out of the Tiare and towards Crash. Crash noticed this however, and he turned, smirking.

"You really shouldn't yell out your attacks like that," He jumped into the air as the attack came by, but he was promptly slammed into the ground by Dedede and he then took the full force of the Sailor Moon's attack, causing Crash to crash into the wall, creating a dent, "You little..!" In a flash, Crash then vanished, appearing in front of Sailor Moon and aimed a large shot into her chest, causing her to yelp out in pain as she hit the wall, falling on her stomach. Dedede opened up a part of his hammer, sending small missiles towards Crash.

Dreamland:

Mario landed in the north part of Dreamland, spotting the tower he was going for. "Here we go!" Mario kicked up a large red shell with wings, also called the Lazy Shell, and then kicked the Lazy Shell into the tower, destroying it on contact. "Yes!"

Sonic landed on the east side of Dreamland, immediately hurling three custom bombs he had beforehand into the tower, destroying that one, "Heh, too easy! Piece of cake!"

Shu landed in the west part of Dreamland, quickly summoning his shadow, the Blue Dragon, and slammed his fist into the tower, easily destroying that one, "Huh…for something so dangerous they sure are fragile…"

Halberd:

Metaknight noticed that the red dots that were the towers on the map were slowly going away, one by one, "Yes, this plan is working!"

Meanwhile, in the room just before the room where Metaknight and Waddle Dee were stationed, Dedede was locked in combat with Crash; the two clashing intensely every so often. Sailor Moon slowly got to her feet, wobbling slightly from the powerful hit she took. She looked over to her right towards one of the doors, noticing a white robed figure watching the fight between Crash and Dedede. "Who is that…?! What if that's Crash's ally?! Dedede can't take two of them!" She then took out her Tiare, and ran towards the robed figure, shouting, "Hey you!" The figure turned just as Sailor Moon jumped in the air with her Tiare above her head. The figure quickly reacted by pulling out a white sword with strange characters on it and it clashed with Sailor Moon's Calice. A few seconds after the clashed there was a glowing energy appearing in between both weapons.

"That's…not good…" the figure mumbled just before a large explosion occurred, knocking all four of the people in the room away from each other. When the explosion smoke cleared, the figure had vanished, and Crash and Dedede were down. Sailor Moon looked over at her Calice, her eyes widening as it wasn't its normal silver color. It was constantly flashing between Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Brown, and Black.

"W-What the…!?" She quickly grabbed her Calice, examining it. "O-Oh no…! What's wrong…?!" As she was speaking, Crash slowly got up, his armor slowly breaking. He slowly walked towards Dedede, his arm covered in electricity. Sailor Moon quickly turned around, gasping. "D-Dedede!" She pointed her Calice at Crash, unsure what would happen, and she just yelled out. Just then, two fire lines spiraled out of her Tiare, and quickly traveled towards Crash, hitting him in the back and sent him into the wall. "W-What was…that..?!" Sailor Moon grinned, yet she was so confused at the same time.

"You little…just stay down!" Crash yelled, now turning his attention to Sailor Moon as he fired off several blue energy shots at her.

"WAAH!" Sailor Moon quickly held her Tiare out once again, this time while it was yellow, and a Thunder Blast quickly shot out of it, cutting through Crash's blast and shocked Crash, causing him to fall to his knees, his body smoking. "Whoa…!" Sailor Moon was amazed now, "This power…it came from that…person?"

"DIE!" Crash got up once again, quickly running over to Sailor Moon, who had no time to react.

"AAH!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. There was no impact however, as Metaknight had appeared, slashing Crash before he could get any farther.

"Hmph," Metaknight put his sword, Galaxia, away as Crash's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell over, down for the count.

Dreamland:

Aile landed in the southwest corner of Dreamland, changing into her Model X form and used several charged shots to destroy the tower, "Alright! The only one left is Natsu's!"

Natsu was a bit behind, but he landed in the southeast corner of Dreamland, "Finally off of that stupid ship!" Natsu spotted the tower and grinned, "Time to finish this!" Natsu puffed his cheeks out, then threw his head forward, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The roar traveled quickly towards the tower, but it suddenly diverged off its path and went off to the side. "What the!?" Natsu looked over to the side, spotting a black robed figure holding Natsu's fire in his hands.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Natsu Dragneel?" The figure asked, smirking deviously.


	25. Chapter 25: The Fate of Dreamland!

"And just what do you think you're doing, Natsu Dragneel?" The mysterious black hooded figure asked with a smirk while playing with Natsu's fire in their hands.

Natsu bared his teeth at the interruption, "I don't have time for this!" he shouted; he then raised his hands over his head, creating a large ball of fire, "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" He threw the ball of fire at the tower, but it was drawn in by the hooded figure, who started to play with it in his hands. "Cut that out!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you touch this tower," the figure said, "It wouldn't go well for what's being planned…"

"What!?" Natsu had already heard enough, this figure's actions were endangering an entire planet, and Natsu couldn't sit around and do nothing about it. He rushed the figure quickly, flames appearing on his hands as he rushed the figure with a series of fast punches, fire trailing behind every punch. The figure was unfazed though, as they easily dodged all the punches, then took the fire from Natsu's hands, confusing Natsu as the figure threw their own punch with black fire trailing behind it, hitting Natsu square in the jaw, causing him to skid back a little. "W-What the…what was…hot…?"

"This is my fire, Natsu," the figure said. Natsu could deduce that the figure was indeed male from the voice. "Try some," the figure grinned sadistically as he threw the black fire at Natsu, covering him in flames."

Natsu instinctively attempted to eat the flames, but he found that he was unable to do so, "I can't eat these…!" He was slightly in pain, but he glared at the figure who was chuckling mockingly at him.

"Of course you can't! These are from another world, another universe even," The figure then waved his hand, bringing the flames off Natsu. He was toying with the Dragon Slayer, and he made it be known that he was. However, this only enraged Natsu as he growled, charging the villain once more.

Halberd:

Metaknight had restrained Crash, making sure the maverick human wasn't able to move. However, he made a worried sound when he observed the map, seeing that one tower still hadn't gone down, "What's taking him so long…"

Sailor Moon, King Dedede, and Link had finished up taking out the forces that had boarded the Halberd and made their way back to the main room. "Any lucky?" Link asked.

"No," Metaknight replied. "Natsu still has yet to take out his tower…"

"What's taking him so long?" Sailor Moon asked, also examining her new Tiare as well, having learned a few new moves from it.

"I don't know but-" Before Metaknight could finish, a large explosion from the right side of the ship shook the entire ship. "What was that!?"

Waddle Dee rushed into the room, his arms flailing. "T-T-THE RIGHT WING OF THE SHIP GOT BLOWN OFF!" As he said that the ship already started to tilt to the right, throwing the Halberd out of alignment with the tower.

"The fire kid has to hurry up!" Dedede shouted.

"Get the cannon ready!" Metaknight ordered. His soldiers nodded and went to the main cannon, readying it quickly.

Tower:

Natsu rushed the figure with a series of fire infused punches and kicks. The figure played along with this came, dodging a few of the punches, blocking the kicks. Natsu then threw a flaming roundhouse at the figure's cheek, but the figure put up his forearm, blocking the kick with ease. "Oh, so close," the figure said in a mocking tone. The figure then brought his free hand up, upper cutting Natsu's chin, sending Natsu flying back. Natsu planted a hand on the ground, and he started to spin with fire emitting from his feet. He quickly turned this momentum into a fire tornado, spinning towards the figure with extreme force and velocity. "Oh?" The figure smirked, waving his hand to remove all the fire away from Natsu, then trapped Natsu in a black fire tornado, causing Natsu to scream out in pain. "Oh, is this too hot for you?" The figure laughed mockingly. "GOOD!"

"RAAAAH!" Natsu's orange flames flared brilliantly as he escaped from the black fire tornado, the fire around him blazing. Two magical circles appeared under his feet and he flew towards the figure while covered in fire. "Fire Dragon's Horn!"

"Tsk tsk…" The figure wagged a finger tauntingly, also removing the fire from Natsu. "You never learn." The figure then aimed a sharp kick to the incoming Natsu's head, sending him rolling across the ground.

"D-Damm it…" Natsu panted as he came to a halt, panting slightly. Nothing he was doing was working, and everything was riding on him, as usual. Natsu stood up, his will as hard as ever. "Not giving up…"

"You might as well," the figure said, snapping his fingers, trapping Natsu in a blazing hot ball of black fire. "You can't eat this, you can't win. I control all elements, and unfortunately for you, you rely on fire. Unlike your friends." He chuckled, watching Natsu attempt to break free by using his flames to try and over power the black flames. "It's useless. These are the flames from a magic your world isn't even connected to. Game over, Natsu Dragneel." He chuckled as Natsu's flames finally gave out, and he turned his back. ….A few seconds later an inhaling sound could be heard. "WHAT THE…!?" The figure turned, seeing his giant black flame being consumed.

Natsu finished consuming the flame, wiping his mouth and smirking, "Thanks for the meal. Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu pounded his fist together, large red magical circles appearing. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art!" He rushed the figure, his flames now black as he repeatedly punched the figure in a never ending stream of punches fire trailing behind each punch, "1000 claws of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu ended his relentless combo with a powerful punch to the figure's face, sending the skidding back across the ground. Natsu wasn't done yet though. Right after he punched the figure away he jumped into the air, holding a large ball of fire in his hands, "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" he hurled the ball forward, the blaze crashing with the figure and sent him back, smoking.

"What the hell!? How is this possible!?" The figure said, panting heavily.

Natsu decided it was time to finish this up, so he puffed his cheeks, then threw his head forward, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The blaze traveled towards the figure.

"Ah, did you forget!" The figure directed the flame to the side, "I can control fire! You're attacks won't hit me anymore!"

Natsu smirked as he landed on the ground, "Who said I was aiming for you?"

"What?" The figure then looked to the side, realizing his grave mistake; he redirected the fire into the tower, causing it to explode, "NO!"

"Look!" Sailor Moon pointed to the red dot on the map that faded.

"NOW!" Metaknight commanded for the cannon to be fired, just in the nick of time too. The barrier surrounding the large tower vanished, and the Halberd's cannon fired off right at the moment, a large, thick, blue beam of energy flying directly towards it. All was silent as the blast flew out of sight; did Aile's plan work? BOOOOM! A large explosion shook the entire planet as the tower exploded, all Eggbot and Maverick units immediately deactivating after, and the planets dying grass flourished once more.

"POYO!" Kirby waved his hand in the air in victory.

"We did it!" Aile smirked, her plan having been a complete success.

"YAHOO!" Mario jumped for joy at the sight of the explosion.

"Too easy, piece of cake!" Sonic smirked, rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Heh, I knew we could do it," Shu grinned, doing a flip, and put a thumbs up into the air, the blue dragon mimicking the thumbs up and gave a victorious roar."

Natsu turned, wanting to smirk at the figure, but he had vanished. "Heh, I'll finish things with you later," Natsu then fell over, exhausted from magic usage. "We won…"


	26. Chapter 26: Celebration

The Dreamland night sky was filled with fireworks exploding off, creating the shapes of those who fought valiantly for the planet they all called home. In a large, open field, the residents, along with all of those who did the fight were in celebration.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Usagi jumped at a table containing food; starting to wolf it down like there was going to be no tomorrow, which is ironic considering that was almost the case. "I haven't eaten since this morning; you have no idea how good it is to eat right now!"

"Oh me too!" Aile was slurping down bowls of ramen as if they were nothing, grinning widely.

"All I've had to eat all day was fire, and that's not very filling!" Natsu was chowing down on the other half of the same table Usagi was. Sonic was lying on the ground on his side, causally eating a chilly dog. Mario, Link, and Shu were eating like most normal people around were.

"Hey, Natsu right?" Usagi asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah?" Natsu responded while his mouth was full, so he swallowed, "What's up?"

"What took you so long?" Usagi asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Aye…I was going to destroy the tower no problem, but then some random hooded guy showed up. He was controlling my fire, so it made trying to fight him a lot harder than it should've been. I managed to trick him into using my fire to destroy the tower though, so it's all good!" Natsu grinned widely.

"Random hooded guy…?" Shu asked, looking over at Natsu. "Did you get to see his face?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I could only see his lips."

"There was someone like that on the Halberd…" Usagi's voice turned a bit serious.

"Wait, what? I don't remember seeing someone like that," Link said, looking over at Usagi.

"It happened while Dedede and I were fighting Crash…He appeared…I attacked with my Tiare and he brought up a sword…there was a bright flast of light and he vanished, and now my Tiare has weird elemental attacks…" Usagi replied.

"I think we should keep an eye on those guys if they ever show up again," Mario nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well," Shu started, "We can save this kinda talk for later, but for now, let's party!"

Aile giggled, pointing over at Kirby and Waddle Dee doing a strange little victory dance, "That's so cute!" she squealed, her eyes sparkling with joy, she then ran over to Kirby and Waddle Dee, hopping up and down, "Show me how to do that dance!"

Kirby and Waddle Dee exchanged glances before nodding, "Poyo Poyo!"

"Follow our lead!" Waddle Dee nodded, then they started to teach Aile the Kirby Victory Dance.

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself," Usagi smiled at Aile's attempt to dance.

Metaknight and King Dedede then approached the group of six, nodding their heads, "I have to say, I'm glad you all showed up when you did, I can't thank you enough for helping us protect our planet." Metaknight's lengthy thanks was a surprise to Mario, Link, and Sonic. They knew Metaknight wasn't much of a talker, and he usually stuck to one sentence when speaking.

Mario nodded his head, smiling at his comrade. "It's the least we could do, Metaknight. We're all Brawlers after all, right?"

"That's right," Metaknight replied with a nod.

"Hey now!" King Dedede interrupted, "Don't forget about my BRILLAINT plan with Kabula. Thanks to me, we were able to clear out that airfield."

"I think it's safe to say everyone's work was important," Shu nodded, giving Dedede a thumbs up.

"That's right!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now, it's time to party!"


	27. Chapter 27: Becoming A Team

The celebration continued on overnight, but it quieted down considerably as most of the partiers had fallen asleep. Natsu, Shu, Mario, Sonic, Link, Aile, and Usagi were all sitting in a circle, just about worn out from partying.

"Whew…" Aile leaned back on her hands, letting out a content sigh, "I am pooped."

"You were partying so hard. I was surprised you could keep up with the little guys." Usagi giggled slightly.

"Everyone else is starting to get worn out too," Sonic, gestured over to Kirby, who was eying the rest of the table with food on it. "Eh?"

"I've never seen what that guy can actually do…" Natsu murmured under his breath.

"He is eying that table pretty fiercely though…" Shu said, scratching his head.

"Here it comes," Mario sighed.

"Here comes what?" Usagi asked, obviously confused.

"Poyo…" Kirby looked around to see if anyone was eying the table as he was. After a few seconds of spotting nothing, he opened his mouth, and a hurricane-like force sucked in all the food off the table, and even the table itself. Kirby swallowed everything and simply burped it off, then fell to the ground, asleep.

Shu, Natsu, Aile, and Usagi's eyes widened at Kirby's ability, having not seen something like this before.

"W-WHA-!?" Aile's jaw dropped. "H-How…!?"

"That's Kirby for you. He's the only person I know with a bottomless pit of a stomach," Link explained.

"Holy…" Usagi poked her stomach once, then looked at Kirby's.

"So, I'm curious," Mario said, looking at Aile, Shu, Natsu, and Usagi. "What brought you guys here?"

Natsu spoke first, the rage of the incident at his home, Fairy Tail, causing flames to appear around him, "I was at my guild, my home, Fairy Tail. Everything was peaceful; it was great. Then…This guy came in. He was big…tall, and he wore dark armor; he even had a sword… He had some weird magic, and he made short work of everyone who tried to protect my partner, Lucy..." Natsu clenched his fist, his anger starting to boil, "He just took her, for no reason…I swear when I find him I'm going to make him pay…"

Link blinked, the description of this man Natsu was describing ringing; a numerous amount of bells ringing in his mind, "Ganondorf…"

"Who?" Natsu immediately looked up at Link after Link spoke. "Ganondorf is his name?

Link nodded, "Yes. He is the Dark Lord…he wields the Triforce of Power. He is not a man to be taken lightly…He kidnapped Zelda I gave chase. I fought my dark self and jumped into a portal."

"Talking about kidnapping Princesses again are we?" Mario chuckled at his slight joke, then his face turned serious. "Luigi and I were having a soccer match. Everything was going fine until these robots started raining down from the sky in Bowser's airships. Some purple guy had capture Peach. He was wearing light armor which had an odd symbol on it."

"Nene!" Shu would recognize that common description of Nene anywhere.

"Nene?" Mario tilted his head.

"He's an evil man who doesn't even care about the pain he causes others…" Shu clenched his fist slightly, remembering all the horrible deeds Nene had done to people in his world, "He must have been the one who hired that guy to kidnap Kluke…"

"Speaking of kidnappings…" Usagi chimed it, her voice not as cheery as usual, "My future Daughter was kidnapped…by some giant turtle…"

"Bowser!" Mario exclaimed. "Wait, Future Daughter?"

"Yes, Future Daughter," Usagi explained.

"Doesn't that mean she has yet to exist?" Sonic said, the subject flying way over his head.

"She came from the future to visit me," Usagi explained, feeling as though she was the only smart one around here, which was an odd feeling to her.

"That makes more sense," Natsu said, sitting with his legs crossed.

"So Bowser kidnapped your future Daughter?" Mario asked, "That's new…"

"My friend was kidnapped by Serpent…" Aile sighed, "Well, by Mavericks…They appeared out of nowhere and took her. My friend, Vent, held off the strongest forces just so I could go after her…I hope he's okay…and I hope she's okay too…"

"Sounds like there is something someone wants with these girls…" Link nodded, "Yes…that has to be it…"

Sonic's ears suddenly perked up as he sat up, "Oh man, I can't believe I forgot!"

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Usagi said with a worried look on her face.

Sonic's eyes had a serious expression as he looked at the group, "Egghead stole the Chaos Emeralds; but that's not the important issue here. Shadow told me some guy named…Virus, wanted to challenge me. Not just me, but others, and I'm assuming he means you guys too."

"Virus?" Shu repeated, "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know," Sonic said, "But, he doesn't sound like a joke…Shadow told me he was unaffected by Chaos Control, a time slowing move Shadow uses. He could've killed Shadow if he really wanted to, so that's why I'm worried."

"Virus doesn't sound like the kind of person we can take on by ourselves…" Link muttered. The silence lingered in the air for a few moments before Usagi gained the courage to speak first.

"Why…Why don't we stick together then?" She said, just barely audible; she bit her lip out of nervousness of rejection. Usagi found that she always worked better when others were around, and felt useless when she was on her own; this was her main reason for throwing this idea out.

"Together?" Mario repeated, the idea not sounding so bad in his head.

"From what it sounds like, it sounds like Virus has enlisted these villains," Aile said, rubbing her chin, "If they're all working together, we wouldn't stand a chance on our own…"

"Plus," Shu started, "If they can work together, why can't we? We did a great job out there!"

"So, it's a yes?" Usagi grinned hopefully, sticking her hand out in the middle of the circle.

"I'm in," Natsu placed his hand over Usagi's grinned at her.

"Me too!" Aile placed her hands over Natsu's.

"Let's do it!" Shu nodded, placing his hand over Aile's.

"We're an unstoppable team already," Link said as he placed his hand over Shu's.

"I guess the party's only just started?" Sonic chuckled, placing his hand over the pile.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario placed his hand over Sonic's and the new team threw their hands in the air, symbolizing their new team.


	28. Chapter 28: World Defense

Birds chirped as the sun rested high in the sky, its shine radiant. The new team of Mario, Sonic, Natsu, Aile, Shu, Link, and Usagi woke up, happy that they were able to allow this planet to see such a beautiful sunshine such as this.

"Rise and shine," Usagi said while yawning.

"What time is it?" Aile asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I have no idea," Shu replied.

Metaknight, Kirby, and Waddle Dee approached the group, pointing off into the distance. "It appears your next location has been set," Metaknight said.

Sonic squinted his eyes, nodding to the group, "It's a portal."

"Where did that come from…?" Usagi questioned.

"Maybe it's a reaction to destroying the tower, maybe?" Aile suggested.

"So, it's time," Link said calmly.

"I'm ready!" Natsu grinned, pounding his fist together in excitement.

"Good luck you guys," Waddle Dee said, fighting back tears.

"Thank you, Waddle Dee," Usagi smiled brightly, patting his head. "And thank you too, Kirby!" Kirby grinned at Usagi's thank you, huggling her leg before letting go.

The group all stepped towards the portal, nodding as they entered it, causing it to vanish right after. "Byeeeeee!" Kirby waved as the portal vanished.

From afar, the white robed figure was observing, "Good…if my calculations are correct, they should be heading there next…" the figure then drew his silver sword, the odd markings from before being unreactive, "I got careless though, and let her see me…My sword isn't reacting anymore…maybe her weapon had something to do with that?" He sighed, placing his sword away, then he suddenly warped away.

Mushroom Kingdom:

Luigi, Geno, Yoshi, and Mallow had just finished wiping out all the robots that were attacking the Kingdom.

"Whew…" Luigi used the back of his glove-covered hand to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, "We finally finished!"

Yoshi threw his hands in the air victorious, "Yoshi!"

"I didn't cry once!" Mallow said, a bit of pride backing up his statement.

"You have matured, Mallow," Geno said with a nod.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked, removing his cap so he could rub his head.

"We keep watch," Geno explained, "We don't know if more of those robots may even be around…"

"Awh man…" Luigi groaned, he was afraid of this the entire time, but he knew this was for the wellbeing of everyone, so he put on a brave face.

Fiore:

Just inside the Fairy Tail building, those who were inside the guild were talking about the serious concern of the mysterious attacker, and the whereabouts of Natsu and Lucy. Happy, Natsu's Exceed, seemed to be the most upset about the event.

"I know Natsu can handle himself…" Happy started, "But what if his motion sickness gets the best of him! There won't be anyone else to help him…!"

"Happy," Erza started. "Natsu will be just fine, he is Natsu after all." Erza was very worried about Natsu, and Happy's statement added onto this pile of worry not only her, but the entire guild had for both Natsu and Lucy. But, Erza had to keep a smile up, only able to hope for the best.

"Flame brain isn't going out by some stupid transportation," Gray commented, "It'd make a mockery of Fairy Tail as a whole, and we all know he wouldn't stand for that."

"I just hope he and Lucy are alright…" Happy sighed.

Carla, a white exceed, sighed as well. Then, a faint image flashed in her mind; the guild was on fire, everyone was burning alive, it happened all so suddenly. She gasped, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. Wendy noticed Carla's discomforting state and looked over at her with a worried expression covering her face.

"Carla…" Wendy started, "Are you okay…?"

Carla usually kept her visions of the future to herself, but there was something different about this one, she shook her head and looked up at Wendy, "No, I'm not…Something's about to happen to the guild very soon, and it's not good…we have to leave…!"

"Leave?" Wendy was confused, yet she trusted Carla, so she continued her questioning to get an exact answer, "W-Why? What's going on…?"

Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was sitting in the corner perked up, his nose moving slightly. "Something's coming," he said slowly. He sat up, and opened the doors to the guild, his facial expression changing into a shocked one. The skies had gone pitch black dark, thunder rumbled from within the clouds, and lightning flashed every so often, "W-What the…!?"

Everyone else stepped outside into the open field, gasping slightly.

"W-What is this?!" Cana Alberona asked, her jaw dropped. The ground then began to rumble; a few minutes later, an army of imps riding boars, and a few knights riding horses rose over the hill, charging at the Fairy Tail building.

"Everyone, get ready!" Erza held her arm out, a finely made sword appearing from thin air.

Juuban district, Toyko:

The Sailor Scouts, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus were dealing with the Bowser Troops that continued to rain down from the sky from Bowser's airships. They weren't even allowed a few minutes of rest as they were bombarded with Goombas, Paratroopas, and Koopas from the sky. Tuxedo Mask himself had left, finding a way to head onto the airships to bring them down from the inside, putting his complete faith in the four Sailor Scouts.

"These things just don't give up!" Mars exclaimed, panting slightly after she spoke, clearly worn out from the constant fighting from the stream of never ending creatures.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter held her arm out, the Jupiter symbol appearing her in hand, "Oak Evolution!" She raised her arms above her head, placing her right leg in front of the other and spun around in a ballerina like position, green electric blast shooting out everywhere; striking all the remaining enemies on the ground; Jupiter then fell to a knee, panting from pure exhaustion. "We need a break…"

Mercury pointed up to the four ships that had been hovering above their location, "Look!" she exclaimed. One person jumped from each ship, a good distance away from the girls.

"Ayyyye!" The four who had landed on the ground were Koopas. They weren't ordinary Koopas, however; one had red shell, red gloves, and was wearing a red bandana mask over his face, the other three had the exact same set up, but they were Yellow, Green, and Black.

"What now?" Venus said in an annoyed tone, eying the four Koopas oddly. The Koopas then turned, flashing a smile with a thumb up.

"So, you are the ones messing with our comrades!" The Red Koopa sneered.

"Your comrades came and attacked OUR city!" Mars shouted in retaliation.

"It's not our problem you can't handle a small attack!" Black retorted

"Yeah!" Green followed up, "If you just sat back and allowed us to do our jobs, this wouldn't be happening right now!"

"You expect us to sit back and not defend ourselves, or this city?" Jupiter asked; her fist clenched.

"Pretty much," Yellow answered, "Now, you have to deal with us!"

"And you would be…?" Mercury queried.

The Four Koopas then got into a very similar pose, sticking their arms out to give a thumb up and smiled widely, speaking in unison; "We are the gnarliest of Lord Bowser's forces! The Koopa Bros!" They turned and looked over at the Sailor Scouts, "And we are here to destroy you!"

"Too bad you have to fight us!" Red said with a sly smirk. "Bros!" he shouted, "Formation Delta!" He, along with Yellow, Red, and Black, tucked into their shells, spinning in place to gather speed; then all launched forward at the same time towards the Sailor Scouts.


	29. Chapter 29: Sailor Scouts vs Koopa Bros

Red slammed into Mars, Yellow slammed into Venus, Green slammed into Jupiter, and Black slammed into Mercury, causing the girls to hold their stomachs as they skidded back across the ground, panting.

"Agh…They may be annoying, but they sure know how to hit…" Venus muttered, using this time to catch her breath.

"Gnarly isn't it!" Yellow shouted in pure excitement.

"This isn't "Gnarly" at all!" Mercury shouted back, standing up straight.

"Don't tell you you're gonna be all ladies and like, and not fight back, are you?" Green smirked, his tone taunting.

"You can't talk to us that way!" Mars' angered flared, and she opened her palm, the Mars symbol shining brightly. "Mars!" She then pulled a hand back, looking as though she was holding a bow, and flames swirled around the bow until it formed a sharp, flaming arrow, "Flame…"

"Look out boys!" Red commanded.

"SNIPER!" Mars released the flame, the arrow hurtling forward towards the Koopa Bros.

"WHOA!" The Koopa Bros ducked into their shells, the arrow just hitting the area in between the four, sending them all flying in different directions; however they weren't damaged that much due to the defensive properties of their shells.

"Gnarly!" Yellow grinned.

"W-What the!?" Mars' jaw dropped slightly. That was her strongest attack, and the Koopa Bros shrugged it off as if it was nothing!

"Our turn! Yellow, Green, go!" Red pointed his finger at the Scouts.

"Yes sir!" Green and Yellow responded in unison. Yellow tucked himself into his shell, then Green hopped on top of him, also spinning. The two then spun forward on the ground.

"Get ready!" Jupiter shouted.

"I'll handle them!" Venus held her hand out, the yellow symbol of Venus appearing on her hand. "Venus!" Before she could continue, Black had propelled himself into Green, sending Green flying forward, tucking out of his shell and delivered a nasty drop kick to Venus' face, sending her stumbling back, and rolling across the ground before coming to a stop on her side.

"Venus!" The other three turned their heads to look back at the downed Venus; however, that was a big mistake, as Red, Yellow, and Black slammed into the girls once again, sending them skidding back across the ground.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Jupiter yelled, holding her hand out again, "Jupiter!" Electricity started to trail up her arms and throughout her body, "Oak…Evolution!" She began to twirl around, small electrical blast shooting out of her, landing around sporadically

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" The Koopa Bros hopped around the best they could, yelping out when an electrical blast hit them and sent them skidding back.

"Ooooh, not bad!" Green grinned.

"You got anymore?" Red asked, smirking as though he and his bros already won.

"Mercury!" Mercury strung her hands together as she played a metaphorical harp made of water, "Aqua Rhapsody!" Water then shot out in multiple trails, all of the streams heading for the bros.

"W-Water?" Red raised his brow in confusion before a stream struck him, Yellow, and Black in the chest, sending them on their backs; and like turtles, the three lay there, struggling to get up. Jupiter and Venus couldn't help but laugh at the Koopa's sorry states.

"Wow, they really are like turtles!" Venus laughed before snapping back into a serious state. "Give me a boost!" She turned her head at Jupiter who nodded. Venus leaped into the air, on top of Jupiter, who quickly used her superior strength to push Venus high into the air, Venus then pointed her finger forward, a gold light starting to form. "Crescent Beam Shower!" The golden light on her finger then shot out multiple rays, all aimed towards the Koopa Bros.

"Guys!" Green quickly ducked in his shell as the beams crashed either on, or on the ground around him and his brothers. Green was the only one who came out of that not as damaged because of his shell, the other three however, were hurt, but they hopped back up, glaring.

"Oh, now it's on!" Red grunted. "Attack Plan K!" Red held his hand up in the air.

"K…?" Mercury tilted her head in confusion slightly, but she made sure to stay on guard. Green allowed Yellow to hop onto him while Green was in his shell; Green then propelled Yellow upward diagonally. Yellow then aimed his feet down at Mars.

"Mars, look out!" Jupiter shouted.

Mars was ready to move, but Green had slammed into her ankle, causing her to kneel down, unable to do anything as Yellow slammed into her, causing her to yelp out.

"Mars!" Jupiter went to help her, but Black quickly slammed the top part of his shell into her face, causing her to fall back; Red did the same to Mercury and Venus, easily going from one to the other, rolling back to his bros.

"Ngggh…" Mars wiped the blood starting to leak out of her mouth as she sat up, clutching her arm.

"They're so strong…" Venus mumbled, breathing heavily.

"So you finally see our power!" Black smirked.

"After our loss to Mario, and our loss to Jr. Troopa, we trained nonstop so WE could become Lord Bowser's number one elite team!" Red exclaimed. "Now, it's time to finish you off!" Yellow got into a frog light position, allowing Green to jump on top of him, Black did the same, and Red got on the top. "It's time for our ultimate attack!" The four Koopas then tucked into their shells, starting to spin around, the wind swirling around the four as they spun, creating a small tornado around them. "LET'S GO!" The Koopa Bros then launched themselves forward at the downed Scouts, who clenched their eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the finishing blow.

"World Shaking!" An orange ball of wind flew forward from behind the girls.

"Deep Submerge!" A blue ball of energy merged with the World Shaking, forming a combination known as Deep World Submerge, the energy orb slamming into the Koopa Bros, the sheer force of the attack blowing the bros back, sending them skidding across the ground on their stomachs.

"W-WHAT THE?!" Red looked around, spotting to unfamiliar figures.

"Shining bright in the new age, Sailor Uranus, acts with grace!"

"Sailor Neptune is here, shining radiantly on the darkness of evil!"

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!" Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus couldn't be any happier to see their comrades.

"So, you are the invaders who thought it was okay to just walk into our world and take it over?" Uranus said in a menacing tone, obviously having none of that.

"Yeah, we are!" Red shouted, glaring at the females who had the audacity to interrupt the incoming finish.

"Your fight is with us now," Neptune replied, crossing her arms as she glared at the invaders with hate and disgust.

"Fine, be that way!" Black yelled as a response.

"Koopa Bros, charge!" Red, Yellow, Black, and Green then launched themselves at Sailor Uranus and Neptune.


	30. Chapter 30: A New World

?:

The portal opened up from above, spitting out Sonic, Natsu, Mario, Usagi, Aile, Shu, and Link in that order onto the ground, all landing on top of each other.

"Hey, get off me, Flame Brain!" Sonic yelped, attempting to squirm his way out of the bottom of the pile.

"Don't yell at me, I just landed like this!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guys, calm down!" Usagi flailed, squeezing out of the pile and onto the ground, landing on her face, "Owww…" She whimpered quietly as everyone just kinda tilted over onto his or her sides, groaning.

"Where are we?" Mario asked, rubbing his head as he looked around. As he moved his head from side to side, he noticed the lush greenery of the trees, and the blooming flowers.

"Whoa…" Aile said in awe at the scenery. "This place is beautiful…!"

"I hope there aren't any towers here…" Shu commented, sitting cross-legged on the ground, taking in the peacefulness of the area.

Sonic yawned, covering his mouth as he did so, "I could just sleep all day here…" he muttered, already lying down on his side, resting his head on his hand.

"We've only been up for about…five minutes," Link stated in a matter of factly manner.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sonic waved a hand, moving his eyes to take in the scenery as well, "Does this mean this place…wherever it is, is a target?"

"It seems likely," Mario responded, dusting off his cap.

"I guess we should look around then," Aile stated.

"Right," Natsu nodded, ready to take the first step, but then he stopped.

"Huh?" Usagi looked up at Natsu, standing up, "Everything okay?"

Natsu remained frozen for a minute or so before shaking his head, snapping out of it, "I just…had a weird feeling."

"About?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Natsu didn't want to concern the group with his feeling, but he knew what was bothering him. Fairy Tail was in danger.

Aile sighed as she took the first step forward, zoning out as she looked ahead, "I hope everyone's alright back home…"

Guardian HQ:

The ship was still ravaged with battle. The conditions had only gotten worse as time went on; the stream of Mavericks seemed never ending, and there were no time for breaks for those fighting. Vent was still in a dangerous situation; he was still battling Prometheus and Pandora in what seemed like a never-ending battle. Prometheus held his scythe behind his back, throwing it forward to throw a large shockwave forward; Pandora followed up by shooting electrical snakes into said shockwave, causing it to launch forward. Vent was in Model ZX form, and he crossed his arms, grunting as he took the combo attack, skidding across the already ruined floor, panting heavily after, "Geez, you guys sure are persistent! What's your deal!"

"We told you!" Prometheus grinned, "It's time for a new Game of Destiny to begin, and you're a piece that isn't needed!"

"We must eliminate all useless pieces," Pandora stated in a monotonous tone.

"I WILL defeat you!" Vent shouted, gathering energy in his saber as he leaped forward at the evil pair once more.

?:

Visible from the group's current location, there was a large, beautiful castle in the distance. Within this castle, in one room, a mouse was writing a note with a feather. The mouse dipped the pen in ink, finishing off the note a few moments later, grinning. "Finally!" The mouse exclaimed, "Now I can get this note to Sora." The mouse then curled the note up, carefully sticking it into a bottle. He walked to the door, only to be blown back by the door shooting up, a Duck wearing a blue wizard hat and vest, and a dog with knightish armor tackling him down. "W-What the?! Donald? Goofy? What's the meaning of this?!"

"Y-Your Majesty! K-King Mickey!" Donald stuttered, "I-It seems something has appeared near the castle grounds!"

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked, standing up as he folded his arms over his chest.

"It seems like a portal of some kind, Your Majesty," Goofy responded.

"Hmmm…" Mickey placed his hand under his chin, "Let's go investigate it then."


	31. Chapter 31: Villain's Plans

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly; her vision was extremely blurry, and her body was still screaming out in pain. She groaned softly as she slowly moved her eyes around to scan the room. From what she could make out, the room was a lot neater than the last room she had been prisoner. "Wait…!" she thought, straining herself to pull her body up.

"Lucy!" Peach immediately rushed over to Lucy, placing her hand on Lucy's as to tell her to stop. "Please…don't."

"P-Peach…?" Lucy croaked, finding the difficulty to speak about the same as attempting to move.

"Don't strain yourself…" Peach pleaded.

"W-Where are the others…?"

"They're resting…We've all been trying our hardest to make sure you didn't die on us…"

Lucy coughed slightly, finding the strain the cough put her through to be too painful to bear, "T-The last thing I remember…was that light…."

"Virus almost killed you…" Peach mumbled, "Because you took the blame for the escape…"

"It was my idea…so why wouldn't I…" She smiled softly, ignoring the pain to show Peach that she was okay.

"I can't believe this!" Eggman shouted from another room, pacing into the hallways along with someone else. His voice had woken up the other girls, and they went to the front of their fancy cell to see what was going on.

"What is wrong, Egg?" Zero asked, leaning back against the wall.

"That blasted Hedgehog managed to foil my plans once again!" Eggman shouted in frustration.

"Hedgehog? You have trouble with animals and yet Virus sees you as a help?" Zero shook his head, his tone obviously taunting.

"Be quiet! That annoying hedgehog has always been a torn in my side!" Eggman hit the wall with his fist, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance if he attempted to hit Zero.

"Oh? Then tell me what happened?" Zero chuckled, wanting to see what kind of excuse Eggman could come up with for whatever happened.

"It appears as though the hedgehog and his group of friend managed to defend Dreamland," Eggman groaned.

Zero's eyes widened slightly, "Group of friends?"

Serpent walked in, a calm demeanor on his face, "Yes. Mario, Sonic, the holder of Model X, Sailor Moon, Shu, Link, and Natsu."

Zero nearly went into a rage at Natsu's mention, "Natsu!? Natsu Dragneel!?"

"Yes, that Natsu," Serpent chuckled at Zero's reaction, the emotions of other always did please his heart when he was the one who caused anger or discomfort.

"I WILL have my revenge on him…!" Zero clenched his fist, a dark green aura appearing on his hands as his magical energy started to grow, the pressure starting to shake the area a little.

"W-Whoa! Calm down!" Eggman quickly pushed his arms in front of him.

Zero growled as the magical energy fading as he regained his composer, "What do we do now, then? Dreamland was supposed to be an example, no?"

"No need to worry about that, my dear villain. " Serpent grinned, "Our green shelled friend and I have taken care of that already."

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked, confused, "I wasn't told about this?"

"Don't worry, we, along with Virus, have sent a few people over to the next location; a few old "friends" to our heroes…" Serpent chuckled, but he stopped when Zero suddenly grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Listen here, Snake," Zero growled, his teeth bore, "Dragneel is MY pray, and I won't allow anyone else to take MY pray away!"

Serpent quickly threw his arm away, causing Zero to release his grip, "Listen here, ZERO, I don't care about your grudges. I'm just doing what Virus commanded me to. I don't like this as much as anyone, but it's the way it has to go."

"Did you hear that…?" Kluke gasped, somewhat excitedly.

"They saved Dreamland…" Zelda nodded firmly, sighing from the sounds of Link being safe.

"I knew they would be able to," Chibiusa grinned.

"Who were they talking about though…?" Prairie asked, "Those people already on the way?"

"I don't know," Peach, sighed, sitting at the foot of the now unconscious Lucy's bed.

"We have to find a way to warn them…" Kluke suggested.

"We can't yet…" Zelda calmly pointed her finger over to Lucy; Lucy's breathing was still strained and uneven, but she was in fact alive, "We have to wait for her to get better, if only I could use my magic…"

"I blame these stupid collars…!" Peach threw a little hissy fit as she placed her hands on the bottom of the collar, attempting to pry it off.

"What are you doing!?" Kluke gasped, placing a hand over her mouth from pure shock.

"Getting this stupid thing off!" Peach groaned, her cheeks puffing out as her face started to turn red, "I'm tired of feeling useless around here! I wanna help! I wanna help!" Peach's body began to give off a soft glow as she continued her attempt to pry her collar off, "For Mario…for Lucy…." The glow slowly got brighter; Peach's face got redder as she continued. With a sudden gasp for air, Peach stopped, laying on the foot of Lucy's bed as she gasped desperately for air.

"P-Peach!" Chibiusa ran over to Peach, making sure she was okay, "A-Are you okay!?"

Peach winced as she sat up, holding a hand to her chest, "I-I ran out of air…I was so close too…"

"We have to get these things off…" Zelda groaned, sitting on her knees on the floor; she then looked up at Chibiusa, her eyes widening at the sight of Chibiusa's naked neck. "C-Chibiusa?"

"Hm?" Chibiusa turned to look over at Zelda.

"Why aren't you wearing a collar?"


	32. Chapter 32:

The sky had fallen into the night; the moon's light graced the area with its faint glow, eliminating the way for the group of seven. During their travel in this new world, it was clear that not everyone was going to get along as quickly as they thought they would. Despite being heroes with similar characteristics, their personalities would clash.

Natsu looked over at Aile, casually examining her, "Hmmm…"

"Uh..." Aile raised an eyebrow at Natsu, unsure of his actions, "Are you checking me out?"

"No, I'm just looking at you," Natsu nodded.

"Why…?" Aile sighed, not entirely sure how to reaction to Natsu's answer, so she decided to drop it; but she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm curious. Do you use Requip Magic?" Natsu looked up at Aile with curiosity-filled eyes, "I mean I saw you transform and it look almost like Erza when she requips."

Aile just looked at Natsu, more confused than ever before, "Requip…?"

"Yeah, you're going to have to explain that one to us," Sonic nodded, walking backwards with his arms crossed.

"Basically, a person can just change their weapons and armor with those from the Celestial world!" Natsu grinned, thinking his explanation was rather well those who did not know.

"Right…" Aile just shrugged, looking into the night sky, "It's not magic, it's called Biometal, and it allows me to destroy those stupid Mavericks."

"Were those the robots we fought back in Dreamland?" Link looked over at Aile as he spoke, remembering her hatred for the Mavericks when they first met.

"Yes, at least, most of them anyway; I didn't recognize half of those over series of robots, but I'll call those Mavricks too, since they were together." Aile responded, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Those were Egghead's robots, but I guess it doesn't really matter now," Sonic shrugged, tossing a golden ring up and down in his hands.

"You really don't like those robots, do you Aile?" Usagi was receiving a piggy back ride from Mario because Usagi couldn't continue the walk an hour or so after they started; Mario didn't really seem to be affected by Usagi's weight however, as he was standing up straight with no problems.

"They took my parents away from me…they took most of everyone I care about away from me…I won't rest until Mavericks are destroyed forever…" Aile clenched a fist, yet she never looked down.

"Sounds like Talta village and the Landshark…" Shu mumbled under his breath, feeling a sort of connect between him and Aile. He then looked over at Mario, surprised he wasn't having any trouble. "You okay there, uh…Mario?"

"I've carried a baby on my back like this throughout situations you wouldn't believe, granted, Usagi's a bit heavier, but still nothing I can't handle." Mario nodded.

"…Did you just call me a baby?" Usagi glared down at Mario.

"Wah!? Nononono! I said I've carried a baby! Not that you ARE one!" Mario nodded frantically.

"The crying about everything doesn't really help that much," Aile giggled.

"H-Hey! I don't cry about everything!" As Usagi said that, water began to fill her eyes as she started to tear up.

"I think you're doing it now…" Natsu placed a finger on his chin as he looked over at Usagi.

"Hush!" Usagi pouted, wiping her eyes before any tears fell.

"Oh take a joke!" Aile sighed.

Natsu stopped immediately, sniffing out the air as his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent, "Someone's here. Show yourself!" He covered his fists in flames, waiting for the enemy to come out first.

"They noticed us…?" Mickey was surprised; he hopped out of the shadows along with Goofy and Mickey.

"Who are you?" Mario asked, setting Usagi down.

"My name is King Mickey," Mickey started, "I believe I should be asking that question to you seven, however. You have stepped foot onto my castle grounds, and if you're an enemy…" Mickey held his hand out, a Keyblade magically appearing in his hands from thin air, "I won't hesitate to cut you down!"


	33. Chapter 33: Love Has No Limits

Mobius:

Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were still at Tails' house, recovering from their battle. Tails was working on some kind of invention while the two recovered.

"It's been awhile since we've heard from Sonic," Knuckles muttered under his breath, casually pulling off some of the bandages around his arms.

"You almost sound like you're worried for him," Shadow scoffed, obviously sounding as though he didn't care for his rival.

"It's not like anyone else could've gone in his place," Tails commented form the other side of the room, "You said it yourself, Shadow, this "Virus" only wants Sonic."

"Hmph," Shadow grunted, simply turning to look out the window.

"My arms are working better now, so I can't wait to punch the snot outta Eggman!" Knuckles pounded his fist together excitedly, however that caused the pain in his other injuries to spark slightly, but he refused to let it show due to his pride.

"You need to relax, Knuckles," Tails sighed, "I know you're itching for revenge, but you aren't 100% yet, so the chances of you losing another fight are pretty high right now."

Knuckles scoffed, moving his arms in a circular motion clockwise as if he was warming up, "No way! I'll beat Egghead next time, no doubt!"

"You need to sit down," Shadow sighed, "We both took a beating, only an idiot would want to fight as soon as they just start feeling better."

"Are you implying I'm an idiot!?" Knuckles glared at Shadow.

"I'm not implying that you're an idiot," Shadow turned, a small smirk drawn across his face, "You ARE an idiot."

"Guys guys!" Tails turned around and waved his hands around frantically, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead, "Let's calm down, okay!?"

"OH YOU WANNA GO!?" Knuckles reared his fist back angrily.

"Sure, I have nothing to do right now, knocking around a blockhead like yourself should easily kill some time," Shadow reared his own fist back, surrounding it with chaos energy. The two lunged forward at each other, but the front door swung open, causing them to stop in their tracks and look at the door.

"Helloooo!" The figure at the door was none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's friend/stalker/fear.

"Amy?" Tails looked at her in confusion, "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been SICK," she uttered the last word as she opened her mouth and pretended to gag, "So sick, I wasn't even able to surprise Sonic by dropping by!" She sighed, casually walking inside Tails' house and closed the door behind her, "Say…" Amy said, looking around, "Where IS Sonic?"

"He's not here," Shadow replied, standing up straight and crossing his arms, turning his back to the love-crazed female hedgehog.

"Where is he then?" Amy frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "Is he hiding? Do I have to go and find him?"

"Uh…" Tails rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, unsure on how to tell Amy the news.

"Someone's gotta do it…" Knuckles coughed and took a step back, leaving only Tails in Amy's sights.

Amy raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly as she gave Tails a semi glare, "Where is he?" she asked once again, only her tone this time was more demanding.

"Well…you see…he's not on this planet…" Tails nodded once, a hint of fear coming from his nod because the last thing he wanted to do was make Amy angry; Amy has the tendency to become quite fearful when angered.

"Oh?" She blinked, looking outside, "Is he up in space, fighting Eggman? Why aren't we helping him!?" Her voice went from demanding to worry as she spoke.

"That's not it either," Tails stated, "You see…Eggman stole the Chaos and Master Emeralds…and this being called Virus wants to face off against Sonic if he wants them back…So Sonic went on his own."

"He did WHAT?!" Amy's eyes widened slightly, her worry for Sonic skyrocketing, "I-Is he okay!? Have you gotten any word from him lately!?"

"We haven't gotten any word from Sonic since he left," Shadow stated in an uncaring tone.

"B-But I'm sure he's okay!" Tails quickly chimed in, unsure if Shadow spoke that way to anger Amy purposely, or if he just didn't care.

"Sonic's fine," Knuckles interjected, "There's no need to worry. He's strong, not as strong as I am, but he can fair well against most anyone, and he's fast. I'm sure he's doing just fine." Amy nodded slowly, and then moved her lips to her hand, planting a kiss; she then laid her hand flat and blew the kiss away.

"What was that…?" Tails asked, Amy's actions seeming completely random to him.

"That was a kiss," Amy stated, "It has all my encouragement and love inside of it."

"You know that's not going to reach him, right?" Shadow looked over his shoulder at the pink hedgehog, speaking in a matter of factly voice.

Amy took offense to this, and quickly spoke up, "It WILL reach him. Even if it takes days…weeks…or even a year, it'll reach him when he needs it the most. When he's in danger, I'll also be making sure to support him with all my heart."

"How will you know he's in danger?" Shadow asked, turning around.

"It's the bond we share as lovers, also known as love," She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she spoke, "Due to our bond, I can feel when he's in danger if I just slow down and think about him."

"I'm pretty sure that only works when the love isn't…you know, one sided…" Tails mumbled.

"WHAT was that?" Amy suddenly towered over Tails, her eyes purely red with intense anger and irritation.

"N-NOTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

?:

Chibiusa looked at her neck, gasping loudly, "I-I DON'T HAVE A COL-?" But, before she could finish, Prairie quickly placed her hands over Chibiusa's mouth to muffle her nose. "MMMPH!"

"How can this be!?" Peach asked, looking frantically at her collar, then back at Chibiusa's bare neck.

"I-I don't know…!" Chibiusa flailed, feeling stupid for not having realizing this before.

"How did we not notice this before…" Zelda brought her hand to her force, sighing heavily at her obliviousness.

"Maybe this is our ticket out of here…!" Kluke grinned. Lucy began to stir, opening her eyes slowly once again, a questioning look appearing on her face at everyone's faces.

"Huh…?" She sat up slowly, wincing just slightly.

"Lucy!" Peach grinned, "Just in time…! We may have found our ticket out of here!"

"What is it!?" Lucy's grogginess instantly faded at the sound of possible escape.

"Her," Peach pointed at Chibiusa.

Lucy blinked, not quite understanding until she examined Chibiusa, noticing her lack of a collar, "Oh my gosh!"

"Wait…" Zelda halted everything with her tone, looking over at Chibiusa, "What kind of powers do you have?"

Chibiusa dug in her skirt pockets, pulling out a small heart shaped compact, grinning at the fact she still had it. This was it, a chance to escape. "I'll show you!" Her compact began radiating a bright pink light it opened up, "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" With that, a bright light surrounded the young girl as she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Whooaa!" Prairie's eyes were glued at Chibiusa's transformation.

"Sailor Chibi Moon is here!" She grinned widely, pulling out a tiny wand. Peach supported Lucy as she attempted to stand. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She held the wand forward, small pink hearts rapidly shooting at the force field that contained the girls; after a few minutes, the barrier shattered quietly, and the girls gave silent cheers, "Don't worry, Sailor Chibi Moon will make sure your escape is seen through to the end!"


	34. Chapter 34: Ambitions

"Are we REALLY gonna have to fight you guys?" Aile sighed, "Because I'm in no mood for a fight…"

"You're trespassing on our castle," Donald stated, pointing his wand forward.

"We didn't mean to?" Usagi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mickey raised an eyebrow, his keyblade still readied.

"Would you believe us if we explained?" Mario tilted his head, hoping these three would give them the chance to explain themselves, as an altercation now wouldn't be the best idea.

Mickey huddled with Goofy and Donald, whispering.

"What are they saying…?" Link raised a brow at the huddle.

"I'd rather know what they are…" Aile muttered.

"Talking animals?" Sonic suggested with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Never would've guessed that…" Aile rolled her eyes at Sonic's comment.

"Keep an eye on them in case they try something," Natsu suggested, his fist still covered in flames. The three eventually came out of the huddle, and nodded.

"Follow us," Goofy nodded, "But if ya try anythin' don't expect us to hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Aile sighed, taking the first step forward as Mickey and his two friends led the group of seven into the castle.

Meanwhile, the captive girls had started yet another escape attempt. With Sailor Chibi Moon on their side, they may actually have a chance to escape this time. The girls slowly poked their heads around the corner, surprised by the lack of security. "That's weird…" Chibi Moon whispered, "Where's the security…?"

"I don't think that matters right about now…" Lucy mumbled, "Maybe we should just focus on getting out as soon as possible and not worry about lack of security…"

"Hai…" Chibi Moon nodded, slowly leading the group around the corner, and down the corridor. What they weren't aware of, however, was the fact they were in fact being watched by none other than Virus himself.

Virus sighed from the top of the tower, shaking his head, "I knew I couldn't trust those good for nothing villains. How could they forget something as simple as to place a collar on a child!?" He then realized that he didn't notice this himself, so he quickly withdrew his comment, "Agh…I'll deal with them later; they shouldn't cause too much trouble as long as they roam around aimlessly. Besides, they might get caught once again, so why bother…?" Virus pressed a button, opening a commutations channel. "Hello?"

The channel opened up to Bowser, who was waiting. "Ah, Virus, you remembered."

"Yes, tell me, did THEY arrive at the next planet?" Virus asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, yes they did. The ship is within the planet's gravity and should be there within the next few hours."

"Excellent. Dreamland was a failure, but I'm sure this next planet will be conquered without trouble." Virus then cut the channel, "Once they see my might, they will bow down to me. With all the pieces slowly coming together…" Virus chuckled darkly.

Mickey's Castle was enormous; it was no doubt at least twice the size of Peach's castle inside, and out. Everyone had been in amazement, even Mario, from the astounding sight of this. "Whoa!" Mario shouted out in surprise, his voice echoing in the large corridor, "Peach's Castle isn't even this big…!"

"THIS is a castle..?!" Aile was the most surprised out of everyone; she had never stepped foot in a castle before this moment, and the size of this one nearly overwhelmed her.

"This isn't anything special," Mickey chuckled, attempting to sound friendly to the group of strangers.

"Certainly larger than Hyrule castle, that's for sure," Link thought and nodded to himself, feeling as though he should keep the silent hero status whenever it came to strangers.

"Crocus' castle might be larger," Natsu nodded, then shrugged, looking around the large castle as Mickey pushed open a pair of large doors.

"Alright," Mickey started, turning around along with Donald and Goofy to face the group, "Tell us what brings you here.

Far off from the castle, a large space ship slowly floated down from the clouds. This ship was pink, circle shaped, and it had a white saucer. There seemed to by eyes on the ship, showing where the helm was. Inside the ship, several shadowy figures observed the castle not too far.

"So, this is the place, right?" A shadowy figure asked.

"I hope so! My flames are just burning to cause destruction! I heard the Model X Megaman girl was there, and I want my revenge!" Flame erupted from the wrist of a figure, illuminating the area inside the ship just a little.

"Ehhahehahehaheaha!" A figured cackled, thunder striking said figure as their eyes glowed in the darkness, "At last, I will have my revenge on that accursed plumber! And so you will, Princess Shroob."

"(THE TIME HAS COME!)" Princess Shroob did not speak human language like everyone else, instead, she spoke her own language; Shroobian. Though nobody could understand what she was really saying, they went with the assumption that she was ready to attack.


	35. Chapter 35: Revenge of the Shroobs

"Virus…?" Mickey tilted his head, "Who is that…?"

"We don't know for sure…" Sonic replied, a serious tone covering his usual, laid back one, "But we know he means trouble."

"He's taken the villains we've fought under his wing and they've kidnapped the ones who are apparently important," Shu continued, "A girl named Kluke from my word, for an example."

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered, clenching his fist so tight his veins were showing.

"Peach…" Mario sighed, used to Peach being kidnapped all the time, but something about this time made it much different. Maybe it was the fact it was someone from another world entirely who had the audacity to do this.

"Zelda," Link mumbled quietly, still trying to keep the silent hero persona on him.

"My…future daughter," Usagi frowned, lowering her head sadly as she looked down at the ground. The concept of a future daughter being taken didn't exactly make sense to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at the time, but they decided not to question it.

"What about you?" Goofy asked, looking over at Sonic.

"They didn't steal anyone from my world," Sonic said, folding his arms over his chest, "But, they did steal eight powerful gems known as the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos…Emeralds?" Donald tilted his head as he looked over at Sonic, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yes," Sonic nodded, "Chaos Emeralds come in seven colors; Green, Red, Purple, White, Blue, Cyan, and Yellow. When they are all gathered and used in the same place, the power they create in unimaginable. I use these gems sometimes to transform into Super Sonic, which gives me an intense amount of energy that usually wraps things up rather quickly."

"Doesn't that cost energy…?" Aile asked, this subject intriguing her.

Sonic nodded as a response, "Yes, I usually have to use rings to make sure my energy doesn't burn out in the middle of the battle."

"Wait…" Natsu started counting on his fingers, counting the colors Sonic explained, "You said eight…that was only seven though…"

"Yeah, is there something special about the eighth one?" Usagi eyed Sonic curiously, wondering if he was hiding something.

"That eighth one would be the Master Emerald," Sonic answered.

"Master…Emerald?" Natsu was lost at this point, so he only pretended to pay attention.

"It's the emerald that was created by the god themselves…a source of unlimited power…it has the power to negate the Chaos Emerald," Sonic replied, his tone was calm, but this caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"W-Wait!" Shu exclaimed, "The Chaos Emeralds on their own are extremely powerful…and when put together…they are even more powerful. But this…Master Emerald is powerful enough to negate them!?"

"That's right," Sonic nodded, "I dunno why Egghead took all eight, but I know whatever Virus is planning to do with them can't be good…"

"This story seems unbelievable at first, but you all look like you're really honest about this, so I'll believe you," Mickey nodded, showing a friendly smile.

"Perfect!" Usagi clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Wait…" Aile looked around, the atmosphere suddenly changing in the area. Natsu sniffed the air, his eyes suddenly gaining a serious demeanor.

"Something's here…" Natsu lowered his tone, allowing his magic power to show. A few minutes of tense silence passed before the silence was quickly disturbed, and an explosion caused the roof to collapse.

"W-What's going on!?" Goofy looked at the smoke the explosion caused, noticing several figures outlined in the smoke.

"WAAAAAAH!" The group of girls were frantically sprinting down the long corridor as they were pursed by Metal Sonic, who was hot on their trail.

"RUNNN!" Chibi Moon stuck her hands in the air as she wailed, just like her future mother would in this kind of situation, tears flying out of her eyes as she ran alongside the other girls, hoping to lose their pursuer.

"WE ARE RUNNING!" Peach yelled out.

"Escape is futile!" Metal Sonic roared from behind the group of escapees, using the jet on his back to propel him even faster towards them.

"Turn the corner!" Prairie pointed to the turn in the hallway; the girls quickly made a sharp turn and sprinted down the corner of a long corridor. Metal Sonic had too much momentum to turn, so he passed the corner and had to halt himself, giving the girls about fifteen seconds before he turned himself around and went through that very same corner; a now noticeable distance between the two parties.

"He's gonna catch us…!" Lucy shouted, her eyes widening slightly as Metal Sonic was slowly closing the distance between them.

"What do we do!?" Kluke cried, realizing they weren't going to make it to any safe place before Metal Sonic caught up to them.

"Oi, this might be risky…!" Peach suddenly turned around, then planted her hands on the ground.

"Peach what are you doing?!" Chibi Moon shouted.

Peach dug her hands into the metallic floor, and she managed to pull out a green turnip from the floor, "Gah…!" She hurled the turnip at Metal Sonic, but he easily avoided it by moving to the left, "No…!" She repeated this process again, pulling out and throwing yet another turnip, but Metal Sonic moved to the right to avoid this one.

"Peach he's going to catch us…!" Zelda would've continued, but she realized Peach had a determined look in her eyes; Zelda had seen this very same determination from Link from time to time, "Peach…"

"He's not going to catch you guys!" Peach dug her hands into the ground again, starting to pull something out, "I….I promise!" She pulled out a bomb-omb from the ground and hurled it at Metal Sonic; Metal Sonic moved to the left to avoid the bomb-omb, but he didn't think it was going to explode right next to him. The explosion caused him to fly all over the corridor before slamming into the roof, and hitting the ground harshly, just a few feet away from Peach; his red eyes had faded showing he was offline.

"P-Peach did it…?" Kluke asked in amazement.

"No, this only knocked him out…I don't know how much time we have so we better get moving!" Peach nodded firmly as she and the other girls ran down the corridor.

"W-Who's there…?!" Mickey demanded, glaring into the smoke as it started to clear. As the smoke cleared, several familiar figures to Mario, and one familiar figure to Aile were revealed.

"N-No…How!?" Mario's eyes widened. "C-Cackletta…Princess Shroob…A shroob commander…" Cackletta is quite tall, appearing to be about twice the height of the Mario, and her skin was a greenish bean color, as the rest of her race had green skin. She has large, pink eyes, an elongated head with a huge mouth and jagged teeth, and large, purple horn-like objects on top of her head. She also has an India-style bead on her forehead. Cackletta wears a large purple robe with a pink undergarment and a yellow rim. Princess Shroob wore a dress similar to Peach's, only hers was a darker shade of pink, and instead of a blue jewel in the chest area, it was a dark purple one. Pincress Shroob also wore white gloves, and a crown on the top of her head. The Shroobs look identical to the Toads, except they are purple with white spots at the top, have very stubby bodies and limbs, have pincers for hands, gaping mouths with a pair of fangs, and black irises with red pupils. This particular Shroob, was green, and their spots were red. They were also about as tall as Usagi, which was just under 5 feet tall.

"Fistleo…" Aile clenched her fist at the Pseudoroid; without warning a bright light envleoped her as she transformed into Model HX. Fistleo, resembled a lion-style Pseudoroid with a bulky scarlet body evoking the look of a muscular fighter. He also has an orange mane that can ignite itself, green lights on his upper body and clawed hands and feet. Fistleo grinned at the sight of Aile, flames coming from his wrist, also catching Natsu's attention.

"Who are these guys!?" Donald yelped, sensing their murderous intent.

"Enemies…" Mario sneered.

"EHEHAHAHA! It's been a long time Mario!" Cackletta grinned, "We've come to repay some debts!"


	36. Chapter 36: Battle In The Castle

("We have come for our revenge, Mario,") Princess Shroob shouted in her own language, however no one could understand her and didn't have an assumption on what she was saying; she only grinned as she snapped her fingers, the Shroobs pointing their high tech guns at the group of ten, having them surrounded.

"W-We're surrounded!" Usagi huddled into the middle the circle, knowing any sudden movements would result the group to be shot at. The group huddle back to back, all of them facing the surrounding poisonous mushroom shaped aliens.

Natsu tilted his head back, whispering to Aile, "Hey…let me handle the guy with the flames…"

"No!" Aile snapped, the sight of Fistleo having already pissed her off beyond belief, "He's my target, I've taken him out once and I will do it again!" In her HX form, dashed forward, casuing the Shroobs to focus their firepower on her; Aile was easily able to slash through the energy bullets the Shroobs fired off at her. She crossed her dual swords, then slashed an opening in the Shroob circle formation, and dashed right for Fistleo. However, a pink energy sphere blasted Aile away, causing her to skid across the ground to a halt, "What!?" Princess Shroob was giggling, her voice making her giggle dark and eerie, "You little…"

"What's that all about!?" S hu shouted.

"I don't remember seeing Aile so discomposed like that…" Usagi whispered.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu covered his leg in flames, the swung it forward in a 90 degree rotational kick, taking out about a fourth of the surrounding Shroobs.

"W-What's going on here?!" Mickey held his hand out, a bright white light appearing as his Keyblade materialized in his hand.

"Mickey!" Mario turned his head, pointing to the door they entered the room from, "Make sure everyone else in this castle is okay! We can handle these guys!"

Mickey nodded, knowing that Mario and the others seemed more familiar with these intruders than he did, "Donald, Goofy, let's go!" Donand and Goofy nodded, and quickly followed Mickey out of the room, leaving Mario, Sonic, Aile, Usagi, Natsu, Shu and Link to face the Shroobs and their allies.

"Time to get started!" Shu spread his legs apart and crouched down, his shadow slowly changing shape as it started to rise off the ground, this particular act surprised the intruders, as they hadn't seen anything like this before. With a sudden shout, Shu's shadow had transformed into the Blue Dragon, the ground cracking slightly as a few crystals appeared behind Shu where the Blue Dragon rose. The Blue Dragon gave out a roar as its appearance shocked the minion Shroobs.

"Moon Eternal Make up!" Usagi opened her large white heart compact, a bright light surrounding her as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You've certainly made some interesting friends, Mario," Cackletta said with a cackle, her tongue wiggling out of her mouth as she did so.

"Ew…" Sailor Moon gagged slightly from the sight of Cackletta before looking over at Aile, who wasn't thinking straight. "Aile!" Aile paid her no mind though, she was only focused on Fistleo; Aile dashed towards Fistleo, keeping her eyes on Princess Shroob, but Cackletta threw up one of her hands, her cape resembling a bat wing, and a thunderbolt struck down from the ceiling, throwing Aile off her course.

"Aile, get your game together!" Natsu shouted, puffing his cheeks out as he looked at the surrounding Shroobs, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He threw his head forward, unleashing an orange flame as he spun around, the flame engulfing the purple Shroobs. Link pulled out his bow and arrow, firing off a multitude of bows at any leftover Shroobs, making short work of them.

"These Shroobs are really weak…" Sonic shouted aloud, making sure his voice carried over to Princess Shroob during the heat of battle; Sonic then set his eyes on the green Shroob; for some reason, this Shroob seemed different from all the others. Sonic rushed towards the Shroob Commander, throwing a lightning fast kick to test its reflexes. Sonic's eyes widened as the Shroob had caught his foot with its pincers, "W-What?!" The Shroob them proceeded to spin around, the speed it was at forming a small tornado from all the wind it was dragging it; it then proceeded to hurl Sonic into the wall, causing a dent.

"Sonic!" Shu raised his hand and brought it down, the Blue Dragon aiming its clenched fist down at the Shroob commander; The Commander chuckled before saying something in Shroobian. It then leaped to the side, dropping a small object as it avoided Shu's attack.

.

.

.

"I think we're safe…" Chibi Moon panted, hunching over as she rested her hands on her knees.

Lucy felt pain throughout her body, as her injuries had yet to completely heal and she had been overexerting it, "P-Peach…what was that…?" She looked over at Peach, panting heavily.

"I thought you couldn't use magic with these collars…?" Zelda sat down on her knees, calming her breathing.

"That wasn't magic…It's just something I can do…I didn't think to do it until then because I thought I couldn't…but when I saw Metal Sonic gaining up to us, I figured I could try…" Peach leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, "I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to do that, and that he would've just caught me instead of the rest of you guys…"

"I'm still wondering why Chibiusa doesn't have a collar…" Kluke examined Chibi Moon, a finger on her chin, "Hmmm…"

"I don't know either!" Chibi Moon flailed her arms around slightly, "But don't complain! It's why we're going to be able to escape this time, right!"

"I hope so…" Prairie mumbled.

.

.

.

The battle inside Mickey's castle ended, the heroes were exhausted. Princess Shroob, Fistleo, Cackletta, and the Commander had proven to be much stronger than the group had originally thought, but that doesn't mean they weren't able to land any hits either. However, Natsu wasn't one to give up; despite the odds, he puff his cheeks out once again, and sent a giant funnel of flames towards the four villains.

"That pink haired boy sure is tenacious…" Cackletta muttered as the funnel neared the four.

(Commander, take care of this,) Princess Shroob snapped her fingers, and the Commander complied. The Commander pulled out a double-sided staff and jumped in front of the fire, twirling the staff around, causing the large funnel of flame to be easily deflected by the staff.

"WHAT!?" Natsu's eyes widened, "My roar…!"

"Your spirit burns pretty passionately there," Fistleo commented, "But not passionately enough!" Fistleo chuckled as a large pink beam surrounded the four villains and the started to float into the air."

"A tractor beam!" Link shouted, aiming an Ice Arrow at the group, but it was too late, they faded into the large Shroob Ship above, which kindly destroyed the roof of the castle, leaving a clear view of it.

'Hey, get back here!" Natsu shouted, "I'm not done with you yet!" At that moment, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran back into the room, looking up at the large ship.

"What is THAT thing!?" Donald shouted, astounded by the size of the alien ship. Sailor Moon looked over at the ground as an odd sparkle caught her attention. She walked over and picked up a semi large purple key with a poison mushroom marked on it.

"Shroob Mothership…" Mario panted, glaring up at the familiar ship with distain. From the ship, an image of  
Princess Shroob appeared. She was holding a cup in her hand, and pointed down at the heroes.

(Well, it was nice to see you, Mario! Now, it's time for you, and every planet connected to this one to be destroyed!) Princess Shroob cackled, (Fire the Shroob Cannon!) After she gave her command, the bottom of the ship opened up, revealing a large cannon pointing down at the castle.

"W-WHOA!" Aile jumped, having never seen a cannon of that size before.

"That thing look like it could destroy a planet…!" Shu gasped.

"If it does…" Mickey started, "This planet, and every planet connected to it will be destroyed…she wouldn't…!"

"She would…" Mario growled, knowing there was no way to get up to the ship in time to stop it.

(FIRE!) A few minutes of tense silence passed before Princess Shroob turned, questioning why the cannon had not been fired. (What's going on…?) A shroob had approached her and started explaining what was happening, but it was cut off midway as Princess Shroob backhanded the Shroob away, (WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE KEY!?)

"…What is she saying…?" Sonic tilted his head in confusion, having no idea what the deal was with the sudden shouting.

"I think something's wrong with the cannon…" Sailor Moon mumbled.

Princess Shroob let Cackletta take over, "Listen here, you brats! In order for the cannon to be fired, we need a key; it's called the Shroob Key. I know it's down there, and I know one of you have it by now. Either you come up here and give the key to us, or we'll come back down there and finish the job this time, your choice." The image faded, and the tractor beam appeared in the same spot.

"I don't remember finding a key…" Goofy tilted his head, looking around the room.

"U-uh…" Moon held the key out, but instead of a shocked expression, everyone smirked.

"They took the fight to us…" Sonic started, "So, we can take the fight to them!"

"We have…to go up there…?" Natsu looked up at the hovering ship, his face turning blue as his cheeks puffed out.

"HOW ARE YOU GETTING MOTIONS SICKNESS!?" Aile shouted, "You're just LOOKING AT IT!"

"Looking at it makes me feel sick!" Natsu groaned, swaying from side to side, almost tipping over with each sway.

"How are you going to fight them when you're sick just from LOOKING at the damn thing…" Aile scoffed and groaned, face palming.

"I can fix that," Mickey chimed in.

"You can?" Natsu looked over at Mickey.

"That's right, two things first. One, hold still, and two, we're going with you," Mickey held his Keyblade up, a bright light flashing as Natsu's motion sickness wore off.

"Whoa…what was that…?" Natsu grinned as he looked up at the ship, feeling fine.

"That was the magic curing spell called Panacea. It should cure you of your motion sickness for the time being," Mickey explained with a grin.

"Right!" Mario pounded a fist into an open palm, looking up at the ship, "Alright guys, we're about to head up and take on the Shroobs, and whatever else may lie inside, are you ready?"

"YEAH!" The group nodded.

"Let's a go!" Mario and the others jumped into the tractor beam as they were carried into the ship.

Nearby, the black hooded figure had been watching the entire scene, a small smirk just barely being able to be seen from under his hood, "So…Shroob has finally made her move, huh? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little intervention as long as it helps her…"


	37. Chapter 37: All Aboard The Shroob Ship!

The Shroob Mothership's interior was quite large. The walls were a light shade of blue, and the tiled floor was a light purple. The group of ten appeared on the first floor, also known as the bottom of the ship.

"Whoa! I don't feel a thing! That Panacana or whatever it's called really works!" Natsu grinned, flexing an arm.

"Panacena…" Mickey mumbled.

"So, what's the plan?" Aile asked, looking around the unfamiliar ship a bit nervously.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Mario nodded.

"S-Split up…?" Moon stuttered over her words, shaking in her high heels a bit.

"Not alone!" Mario quickly stated, "This place is way too dangerous to roam around alone."

"So what do you suggest then?" Shu asked, keeping his guard up for any potential sneak attacks.

"We split off into groups. Group one: Aile, Natsu, and Sailor Moon. Group two: Link and Shu. Group three: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. And the last group will be Sonic and I," Mario nodded.

"These groups don't sound too bad," Donald nodded.

"Alright, split up, and be careful. Oh! And Usagi…er…Sailor Moon, whatever you do, DON'T let that key go," Mario continued, his voice stern.

"H-Hai!" Sailor Moon nodded, "I'll do whatever I can to hold onto this key!"

"Hey…I have a question…" Sonic interjected.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"So, that cannon's only going to fire once that key's in there, right? So, what happens if we overload the cannon?" Sonic looked at the group, feeling as though he was onto something.

"That…could work…" Aile nodded, "Yeah that would work! If we overload the cannon, it would explode; and looking at the size of the cannon, it would also bring this entire ship down with it…"

"So, I have to get the key to the cannon and overload it?" Moon asked,  
tilting her head.

"You also have to keep it away from the bad guys too!" Goofy replied, making sure his shield was ready.

"Alright!" Moon nodded in response, making sure she kept a tight grip on the key.

"Are we all ready? Then head out!" The groups nodded as they went in separate directions. Natsu's group went Northeast, Link and Shu went southwest, and Mickey's group went east.

"So, where are we goin', Red?" Sonic asked, rubbing the inside of his ear with his finger.

"We're going all the way to the top," Mario said, pointing to the elevator behind them.

"We're gonna take on the Princess herself?" Sonic was a bit surprised at how quickly Mario wanted to finish things up.

"That's right, the faster we get rid of her, the better," Mario replied, walking towards the elevator.

"Well alright then, fine by me, heh," Sonic shrugged slightly, stepping inside the round elevator with Mario as it started to head up."

Around twenty minutes later, Natsu's group arrived at a split path. On the left, there was a sign that read: "This way!" and on the right, there was no sign that said anything.

"Huh…?" Moon walked over to the sign, leaning in to read it, "This way…?"

"It's obvious we go that way," Natsu nodded firmly.

"No you idiot…" Aile sighed, "That's obviously a trap…."

"What?" Natsu shook his head in disagreement, "How is it a trap? It's telling us which way to go!"

"We don't even know where we're going!" Aile shouted, flailing her arms around.

"We're heading to the cannon room, right?" Moon placed a finger on her chin, looking at the other two innocently.

"Well, yes," Aile sighed, "But we don't know which way we're going, and I think it's a little suspicious that a sign is here telling us which way to go…"

"Maybe someone here gets lost on the way there…?" Natsu scratched his pink hair cluelessly, honestly believing what the sign said.

"What should we do…?" Moon asked, leaning against the sign.

"Allow me to tell you," A voice from behind them said; causing the three to turn around quickly. It was the white hooded male.

Moon's eyes widened at the sight of him, "Y-You were the one on the Halberd!" The flashbacks of the hooded male quickly flashed in Moon's mind.

"Aye...Yeah, that was me…" The figure rubbed their head sheepishly, sighing. Moon ran up to him, pulling out her rainbow flashing tiare.

"What did you do to my tiare!?" Moon shouted.

"H-Hey! Usagi, calm down!" Aile readied her dual blades incase the figure was going to attack.

"I didn't do anything," the figure said, "You're the one who decided to try and twack me with it, so I simply defended myself."

"B-But when it hit your sword is started flashing! It's never done that before, and now it's able to use elemental attacks!?" Moon waved the tiare in the figure's face, causing him to back away a few steps.

"Oi, calm yourself, Moon girl," the figure sighed, "I didn't do anything, but it seems my sword and your…tiare had some kind of reaction." He glanced at the tiare, not allowing his eyes to be seen from the shadow of his hood. "Earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning, it seems…"

"Wait, what?" Natsu blinked, "What's that have to do with that stick?"

"IT'S CALLED A TIARE." Moon snapped at Natsu, glaring at him slightly.

"I'M CALLING IT A STICK!" Natsu huffed and crossed his arms.

"…Anyway…" The figure coughed, "You're aware you can use new attacks now, right?"

"Well…I used the fire and electric on the Halberd…" Moon examined her tiare, "But it was only when I used it on a certain color…I had no control over which one it was."

"Oh, well you can fix that easy," The figure, grinned slightly. "You see, all you have to do is focus on which color you want and you'll use that attack, or you could use your normal attack."

"I'm so confused…Moon held her head, her eyes spinning; she felt as though she was in school all over again, learning seemed to follow her wherever she went.

"…She's not a fast learner, is she?" The figure looked up at Aile and Natsu.

"I'm not the only one?" Natsu blinked a few times in surprise.

"Doesn't seem like it," Aile shrugged, still on guard; she didn't trust this figure, mostly because she didn't even know who it was under the hood.

"I'll put it like this. Since your attacks usually have something to do with the moon this should help. For red, you could call it Red Moon: Fire Spiral. For yellow, you could call it Thunder Moon. How's that sound?" The figure asked.

"Oh, that's easy to remember!" Moon grinned, nodding her head a few times. "I haven't used the other ones yet…so I guess that'll be a surprise…"

"Well, glad I could help," the figured nodded before pointing to the left, "Anyway, that's the way you guys are gonna want to go."

"Hold on a second now…" Aile walked up to the figure; he was certainly taller than Aile, and Aile was tall for a 14 year old; Aile was about 5'4, half a foot taller than Sailor Moon; and the figure was even taller than Aile. "Who are you? Why did you just help Usagi?"

"…I can't tell you that. However, just trust me on this! On the right side is a group of angry poison mushroom thingies waiting to ambush you guys. Ta ta!" And with that, the figure vanished.

"H-Hey!" Natsu lunged at the figure, but they had already vanished. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know…" Aile replied, looking over at the path to the left, "Should we trust him?"

"I think we should!" Moon nodded, "After all, he did help me with learning how my tiare works now!"

"You trust rather easily…" Aile sighed, "Alright, alright, let's go. If he was lying to us, I'm sure he'll show his face again sometime soon anyway.


	38. Chapter 38: The Battle Begins

"I've never seen anything like this…" Link mumbled as he looked around the high tech interior of the Shroob Mother ship, completely lost as he followed behind Shu.

"I can't tell if this place is less or more high tech than Nene's mother ship…right now they're on par," Shu replied, keeping a steady eye out for anything that may jump out at them.

"Think we're going to run into anything?" Link asked.

"Probably those mushroomy creatures," Shu replied once more, taking a right down the large corridor, "They aren't that strong though, so I doubt they'll be any trouble."

.

.

The group of girls in the unknown area had walked into a giant, circular room; the room was large, the ceiling at 20 yards from the ground. The floor was hard white tile, the walls were blue, and there were no windows. "What a bland room…" Lucy sighed.

"Maybe we can hide out in here for a while…" Kluke remarked, lowering herself on the hard tile to sit on her knees, "…Maybe not…" The hard tile was too uncomfortable to sit on, so she stood up, using her hand to dust off her bottom of her dress while sighing.

"At least we can catch a breather in here…" Prairie smiled slightly, attempting to lift the mood for her and the others.

"Stay on guard, though," Zelda remarked, eying the door they came in from carefully, "They know this place better than we do…It's a miracle we've managed to get this far…"

"Don't spoil the mood…" Peach sighed, hunching over, "But…you are right…the fact they forgot to collar Chibiusa is a miracle in itself…"

"I still don't know how that happened…" Chibi Moon thought aloud, placing on hand on her elbow as she tapped her chin and looked up into the ceiling in deep thought.

"Let's not question it since it's gotten us this far…" Kluke nodded firmly, trying to keep the mood positive. A few minutes of silence passed before there was a loud bang at the door, the door curving in as though someone were ramming into it.

"W-What was that…?" The cheery sound in Lucy's voice replaced itself with panic in fear as her eyes widened slightly. The banging continued before the door slowly opened, revealing Metal Sonic.

.

.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy received the short end of the straw when picking directions. They walked into a large room with computers on both sides of the wall, green tubes reaching the ceiling all the way from the floor; most likely running throughout the entire ship, Mickey thought. They group of three ran into a large group of purple Shroobs, who did not take kindly to foreigners roaming around on their ship as if they owned the place. The Shroobs equipped their blasters, and immediately open fired on the group of three. Luckily, the Shroobs were not aware of Mickey and companies fighting abilities, so Mickey and his friends had the edge. "Are you guys okay?" Mickey asked as he hopped from Shroob to Shroob, easily dispatching the purple mushroom aliens with a simple swing from his glorified Keyblade.

"Never better, Your Majesty!" Goofy chuckled a hearty chuckle as he used his shield to block the incoming laser shots, then he spun around, a mini tornado forming from the speed at which Goody was spinning, "Come on!" Using his shield offensively, he slammed into a tiny group of Shroobs, blowing them away as Goofy used his Goofy Turbo special attack.

"Just fine, Your Majesty!" Donald's lisp echoed slightly throughout the room, though it didn't make sense to the Shroobs as they didn't understand English in the first place. Donald stuck his wand forward, a heavy burst of fire shooting out from his wand and at the Shroobs, sending them scattering in different directions.

.

.

In the elevator, the pair of Mario and Sonic sat around lazily as the ride continued, Sonic was laying on his side, his elbow on the cold, hard green steel floor as he propped his head up with his hand, using his other hand to cover his mouth while he yawned from the lack of excitement, "How long is this ride gonna take…?" Sonic asked in a bored fashion, staring out into the wall.

"It's a long ride to the top," Mario replied, sitting cross legged on the ground, fiddling with the item watch he had been given before he left the Mushroom Kingdom, "We'll make it eventually, hopefully before the others finish the fights I know they're going to get into…"

"Take out the boss and the minions won't be too much trouble," Sonic smirked. Mario nodded in response, and then the elevator suddenly stopped, causing the pair to fall on their backs.

"W-What the!?" Mario looked around frantically, waiting for attackers to appear from either below or above them; but nothing happened.

"What's the big deal!?" Sonic groaned, looking out the clear window of the elevator.

"See anything?" Mario asked, in somewhat of a panicked state, the sudden stop having startled him more than it should have.

Sonic looked out the window, an image of Fistleo's face floating at the exact point where they stopped, "What's that supposed to mean…?" Sonic scratched the top of his head with his pointer finger, completely lost on how this alien space ship worked.

.

.

"H-He's relentless…" Kluke cover her mouth with her hand, speaking softly as her eyes widened at Sailor Chibi Moon vs. Metal Sonic. Chibi Moon was panting, covered in bruises; she hadn't faced an opponent this ruthless in a long time, and Metal Sonic wasn't giving her any time to get her bearings straight as all the other girls could only sit and watch. Metal Sonic curled his body up into a ball and begun spinning, a high pitched noise getting louder and louder as his spinning in place only got faster; eventually, he rocketed forward, using his Spin Dash technique as he slammed into Chibi Moon, sending her into the wall as he jumped back a few yards away from her.

"Chibi Moon!" Lucy winced; she could feel the pain that Chibi Moon had gone through just by watching.

"She can't beat him…! We have to get out of here!" Prairie pleaded desperately to the others, in their current state, Metal Sonic was an impossible obstacle to overcome, so they had to run, they had to.

"Resistance is futile. Escape is futile, accept your fate," Metal Sonic said in a stone cold, metallic voice as he pointed at Chibi Moon, "If you don't this girl will suffer for your incompetence."

Peach clenched her fist, when something suddenly snapped into her head; everyone else around her who had collars on them had their magical abilities suppressed due to the collars around their necks. Peach was able to use one of her special abilities even with the collar on. Why was this? Because Peach didn't use magic. Peach stepped in front of Chibi Moon, her blue eyes glaring into Metal Sonic's robotic, emotionless eyes, "My attacks don't need magic to work. I'll be your opponent."


	39. Chapter 39: The Flames of Battle

As Aile's group walked through the Shroob Mother ship, a familiarly shaped door caught Aile's attention; this door had a tannish yellow button in the center of it, "This way," Aile beckoned, taking the lead as she used her free hand to usher Sailor Moon and Natsu to follow her. The blonde haired Sailor Scout and the pink haired Dragon Slayer exchanged a look before shrugging and following Aile. As they approached the door, it opened automatically, and the three stepped into a hallway, a door identical to the previous one waiting for them up ahead. A nostalgic feeling washed over Aile as she reached for her two swords, long and short as she was still in her HX form, and held them by her sides, "Come on," She whispered, walking over towards the door. The door opened once more, leading to a room with fire in a container in the back; the floor reddish and rocky small bits of flame. Above them, a ceiling held two pillars with a foot of distance between them. Ahead, Fistleo was standing, crouched with one arm forward and one arm held back, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, I see you've returned with your firey spirits!" Fistleo said in a mocking tone, his taunting gaze only on Aile.

"I'll get you this time!" Aile wasted no time dashing forward, both of her swords in hand crossed in an X.

"Aile wait!" Sailor Moon attempted to grab Aile and stop her, but Aile was too fast in Model HX for her to react.

"Calm down!" Natsu pounded his fist together, rushing after Aile.

"You should listen to your friends, little girl!" Fistleo moved his upper body back as Aile slashed, using his claws to get a firm grip on the girl's stomach; his wrist blazed with fire as Aile flew back as if she fired from a cannon, impacting the wall with so much force a small crater created.

"Aile!" Sailor Moon gulped, frozen in fear just as she normally was.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cocked his arm back, flames surrounding his fist; he then hurled his fist forward, clashing with Fistleo's, the two flames battling for dominance.

"Your spirit seems to be hotter than before," Fistleo commented, entering a stalemate with Natsu. Fistleo heard Aile's scream as she came in for another reckless attack, this time from the air as she attempted to slash Fistleo while he was locked with Natsu; Fistleo jumped back, causing Natsu to stumble forward as he was nearly sliced by Aile.

"WATCH IT!" Natsu yelled over at Aile who stuck her landing, growling at the fact she was not able to hit Fistleo.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY!" Aile snapped back violently, the heat of battle already getting into her head.

"G-Guys look out!" Sailor Moon pointed at Fistleo, who had hopped up into the air, striking a pillar, causing it to fall in front of Aile and Natsu, then struck the other one, causing it to fall behind Aile and Natsu, trapping them as Fistleo had his back turned to Sailor Moon.

"W-What the!?" Natsu looked around, attempting to break the two pillars with flaming attacks, but it was to no avail. Fistleo held his arm back, then held it forward; his flaming mane flaring as he used it to boost him forward, smashing through the pillars and his hand crashed into Natsu and Aile, pushing them into the wall, cracking the wall before it shattered.

"A-Aile! Natsu!" Sailor Moon shook herself out of her fear, gripping her tiare as it continued flashing from one color to another; she thought about the hooded figure's words on how she had to focus, and she did just that; calming herself as she closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fistleo turned to Sailor Moon, lunging at her with his flaming claws.

"No you don't!" Natsu jumped from the hole in the wall and landed right on top of Fistleo, stirring him off course and into the wall headfirst. Natsu used the miniature puff of smoke the impact caused as time to back away, looking over at Aile, "What's your problem!?"

"I have to destroy him, that's what!" Aile shouted.

"You don't have to work along, all the time, Aile…" Sailor Moon spoke softly, opening her eyes.

"W-What…?" Aile's eyes shifted over to Sailor Moon, the soft tone catching her attention.

"We're partners now, ne?" Sailor Moon smiled softly, "You don't have to fight your battles alone now that we're here. You're never alone, right?" Aile's eyes widened slightly, she had forgotten that she and the new people she had met are after the same thing, and that she could call them partners. Before Aile could respond, Fistleo had aimed slammed his body into hers, causing Aile to yelp as she flew into the wall, "Aile!" Sailor Moon's soft looked turned into a glare as she planted her tiare into the ground in a blue color, a blue magic seal appearing in front of it, "Blue Moon: Aqua Tower Strike!" After she spoke, a single tower of water shot up from in front of the tiare; the towers then shot up on after another as they moved forward towards Fistleo, the last one catching him as it caused him to fly into the air.

"Not bad, kids, but not well enough!" Several fireballs appeared around Fistleo, and he aimed them all at Sailor Moon, "Enjoy a red hot blaze for breakfast!" A fiery explosion consumed Sailor Moon as the fireballs seemingly hit her; Fistleo stuck his landing onto the ground with a smirk.

A slow inhaling sound echoed throughout the room as the flames around slowly started to vanished; Natsu was consuming the flames, as he finished, he wiped his mouth with a smirk, "What's with the flames lately? I've never tasted anything that's pissed me off more."

"W-WHAT!? Fistleo backed up in surprise, "W-what the hell are you!?"

Natsu smirked, flames flaring around his body brilliantly, "Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. My guild member and friend, Lucy, was kidnaped and nothing will stop me from getting her back from you people. If I find that she has a single scratch on her when I find her, I'm burning all of you to ashes," Natsu lunged forward, swinging a fire infused fist at Fistleo's face, the impact so powerful it cracked Fistleo's face as he stumbled back. Aile attempted a flank, but Fistleo stood his ground, swinging his fist upward as he delivered a harsh uppercut into Aile's chin, sending her flying into the air.

"Aile!" Sailor Moon's eyes widened in fear, she heard the impact of the uppercut and it did not sound pleasant.

"That's the end of that Megaman," Fistleo groaned, the impact of Natsu's punch causing more damage than he originally thought. However, Aile wasn't finished. She had tucked her legs in, using the momentum of the uppercut as she flipped a few times, placing her feet firmly on the ceiling; she then brought out both of her swords, jumping off the ceiling as she dived down, slicing at Fistleo, cutting him in half, Aile standing with her back turned, "Y-You…You think this is the end…it's only just the beginning…" After that final statement, Fistleo exploded.

"A-Aile! That was amazing! How did you do that!?" Sailor Moon was in complete surprise at that last move, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Oh, it was nothing," Aile smiled sheepishly, "I just used the momentum from the uppercut for myself."

"So, that's one down, right?" Natsu turned to look at the two girls, who nodded.

.

.

The image of Fistleo vanished, and the elevator started to travel up once more.

"Ah, hey, the image is gone now…" Sonic pointed out.

"So…I guess we can't do anything until everyone is taken out…how typical…" Mario sighed, "We may as well make ourselves comfortable…"

.

.

"You still got that key?" Aile asked, looking over at Sailor Moon.

"Hai!" Sailor Moon held the Shroob Key up, grinning, "They won't get it from me!" And just like that, the key vanished from her hand, "…WAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE!?" Natsu turned, spotting the Green Shroob Commander holding the key in a taunting fashion, holding it out through the hole in the wall that was made earlier.

"Oh that little…!" Sailor Moon glared at the Commander, causing it to snicker and run off; Sailor Moon gave immediate chase, not having to worry about squeezing through the hole because she was small enough to fit through it without any problems.

"Usagi wait!" Aile changed into her Model X form, now looking similar to the original Megaman X; Aile was going to give chase, but the room sudden flooded over with trigger happy Shroobs, causing Aile to groan, "GREAAAT."


	40. Chapter 40: Battle For The Key Begins

Peach entered the battle with Metal Sonic with more confidence in her abilities than she should have. Though it is true she can use her normal attacks since they do not require magic, her abilities have been cut in half due to the collar, which was resulting in Peach having a hard time in her fight. However, she did manage to land some decent damage onto Metal Sonic. Peach panted, hunching over just slightly as the girls watched from the sidelines, watching intently, praying that Peach would be able to come out on top. Metal Sonic curled into a ball, Spindashing towards Peach. Peach quickly hopped over to the side, her red heels skidding across the tiled floor as she came to a stop. Metal Sonic rolled up onto the ceiling, and then launched himself at Peach from above once again, but she jumped back, twirling herself in a complete rotation and slammed her hips into Metal Sonic, sending him flying back, hearts forming from the impact.

"Did she just use her hips…?" Klukle blinked, unsure of what Peach just did.

"Yup, that's her Peach Bomber," Zelda nodded, "I won't deny that she has an unusual way of attacking…"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT OR NOT!?" Peach shouted over at the girls, pulling a golf club from seemingly out of nowhere and held it back, "FOUR!" As Metal Sonic neared, she swung the golf club, clubbing Metal Sonic away as if he were a golf ball himself, slamming into the wall as he went offline, defeated.

"She did it!" Chibi Moon hopped for joy a few times, as she clapped her hands.

"And she was only at half strength?" Lucy's eyes widened. To be honest, Lucy didn't expect someone such as Peach to be a fighter, or even strong; but she knew not to judge a princess by her cover.

"Oh dear Star Spirits that was rough," Peach sighed heavily, gripping the collar at her neck for another attempt to pry it off, but she was too exhausted to try for long.

"Let's hurry before something ELSE shows up…!" Prairie opened the door, hurrying the other girls outside.

.

.

Serpent was in a monitoring room, watching the fight between Sailor Moon, Natsu, and Aile versus Fistleo from Fistleo's eyes. However, the video feed cut off when Natsu's fist made direct contact with Fistleo's face. "Hmm…" Serpent stroked his chin in thought, replaying the fight over and over as Nene walked in.

"What are you doing…?" Nene asked curiously, looking up at the screen.

"I am watching the fight Fistleo had aboard the Shroob Mothership, but unfortunately, the video only goes but so far," Serpent explained.

"That means your Fistleo was defeated," Nene commented.

"The female Megaman is with them," Serpent continued, ignoring Nene's comment, "It's no surprise she would defeat them; but, something else caught my eye."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Nene inquired.

"Watch this," Serpent played the part where Natsu ate Fistleo's flames, "That boy, whoever he is; Natsu I think…He ate Fistleo's flames, and it seemed to have boosted his power. I haven't seen anything quite like that before."

"That's because your world lacks magic," Nene sighed, shaking his head, "something like that isn't uncommon, but it's interesting the way he does it…Perhaps we should keep an eye on him?"

"If that's the person Zero wants so badly, I think he'll do more than enough watching," Serpent chuckled, poking fun at Zero's obsession for Natsu.

.

.

Virus dragged Eggman and Bowser to help with the creation and modifying of several tubes. Eggman was working hard fixing every single tube while Bowser was just sitting back, enjoying some kind of drink in a cup.

"This is some high tech work, possibly even more technical than anything I've worked with…" Eggman wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "This is hard work…"

"You're telling me…" Bowser sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Eggman yelled over at Bowser.

"Uh, I'm SUPERVISING." Bowser retorted, scoffed.

"THAT ISN'T HELPING." Eggman groaned.

"For your information, I have an ENTIRE air fleet at my disposal," Bowser grinned.

"And did you do anything to HELP the creation of said air fleet?" Eggman questioned, crossing his arms.

"I supervised," Bowser nodded.

"…I'm done with you," Eggman sighed in defeat and continued working alone on the tubes.

Virus was watching the security feed, looking over at the defeated Metal Sonic, "They defeated Metal Sonic, hm…? Those girls are becoming more problematic than I originally thought…I suppose it's time I sent "them" after those trouble makers…"

.

.

Natsu and Aile cleared out the surrounding Shroobs within the room immediately stepping into the hole the Shroob Commander and Sailor Moon went through, only to find that there were a multitude of directions.

"…Oh you can't be serious," Aile groaned, "Which way did she go!?"

Natsu attempted to use his finely keen sense of smell to sniff out Usagi, but he gagged suddenly," Ugh…no use trying to sniff her out; I get a nasty smell…"

"Probably from those disgusting mushrooms…" Aile sighed, "Alright, let's split up! We have to make sure that key doesn't make it to the cannon room!"

"Right!" Natsu nodded, running off in one direction while Aile ran off in the other.

.

.

"Get back here!" Sailor Moon was a few feet behind the Shroob Commander, both making a mad dash. The Shroob Commander taunting held the key high as it ran, spitting out some words that Sailor Moon wasn't able to understand but she could tell she was being mocked, "STOP MOCKING ME!" The Commander giggled before coming to a screeching halt; Sailor Moon used this time to snag the key away. She turned her head back, sticking her tongue out at the Commander. "HA! I GOT IT!" She then looked forward, now seeing why the Commander suddenly stopped. There was a big drop up ahead, and she dug her heels into the ground, now flailing as she attempted to balance herself to prevent from falling off the edge, "WAAAAHHH!" The Commander slowly made its way over to Sailor Moon, removing the key from her possession, giggling. It then poked Sailor Moon's back, causing her to fall off the small drop, onto her face, "Oow…" She groaned, picking her head up as she looked at the Commander, who was waving the key around tauntingly, challengingly. "Grr…." Sailor Moon looked to the side, noticing a stairs to get her back up to where she fell. The battle for the Shroob Key had just begun.


	41. Chapter 41: Key Battle

Sailor Moon quickly ran up the small flight of stairs then sprinted after the Commander. The Commander giggled before running off with Sailor Moon with hot on its trail, "STOP RUNNING." The Commander chortled loudly before making a sharp turn down a corner….only to trip over a crack in the floor, losing its grip on the key as the key hit the floor, sliding a few feet before coming to a halt. "HAHA!" Moon laughed at the unfortunate fall of the Commander as she crouched down, picking up the key, turning around, and made a U-Turn, hopefully to where she thought she left the others, "I'll deal with that Green Mushroom soon, but first I need to make sure this key is safe!" Moon turned the corner…only to trip over NOTHING turning the turn and sent the key flying down the hallway. "WAAAAH!" The Commander gave a hearty laugh before speaking in its language, picking up the key and continued down the hallway.

.

.

"I have no idea where we even are…" Lucy sighed, looking down at the floor.

"We'll find a way out…eventually…I hope…" Kluke responded.

"Keep your heads up!" Peach nodded, smiling cheerfully. "We'll find a way out, don't worry!"

"Will you now…?" A voice said from the shadows, causing the girls to look around.

"W-Who said that!?" Chibi Moon backed up a bit, trembling slightly.

.

.

Sailor Moon turned a sharp corner, only to be greeted by a wall of Shroobs with their blasters pointed right at her. "WAAAH!" She hit the deck, the multiple blasts flying right over her head; she then pulled out her tiare, letting the color turn into a bright yellow. "Thunder Moon!" The electric blast fried every single Shroob in the group, causing them to fall over and explode; the Commander was hiding behind this group, surprised that Sailor Moon was able to take them all down in one shot. Sailor Moon picked herself up, pointing her tiare at the Commander, "Red Moon: Fire Spiral!" Twin spirals of fire raced their way towards the Commander. The Commander held out a staff, twirling it around in a clockwise motion, wrapping the fire around it. "W-What!?" The Commander then spun the staff in a counter clockwise motion, sending the fire back in multiple rings of fire. "That's not fair!" Sailor Moon planted her tiara on the ground, a blue magic circle appearing as several aqua towers crashed with the rings of fire, creating steam from the collision.

.

.

After splitting up with Aile, Natsu walked opened the door to a laboratory, looking around at all the weird experiments the Shroobs were working on. "Eh…what's with this place…?" Natsu looked around, looking over at a table. "Ah…smells horrible…" He covered his nose from the stench, turning his head just in time to see a thunderbolt flying towards him; Natsu quickly leapt over to the side, glaring in the direction the thunderbolt came from.

"EHEHAHAEHAHA!" Cackletta's cackled boomed throughout the entire room, "You're not Mario!" She scowled slightly, but shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll fry you, then drag you into the darkness!"

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu sneered at Cackletta, flames covering his body.


	42. Chapter 42: Natsu vs Cackletta

Natsu stared down the green bean colored witch, the silence speaking for them. Both parties were waiting for the other to make a move, when Cackletta suddenly broke the tense filled silence. "I'll drag you into the depths of darkness, boy!" With that, her body suddenly increased in size as her horrible appearance worsened; her teeth sharpened considerably, her hands doubled in size as her mouth gapped open, her back arced by about ninety degrees. Thunder rained down on the room as Cackletta gave off a roar, black voids shooting from her feet across the floor, traveling towards Natsu.

"Voids…?" Natsu eyed the incoming holes carefully, then recklessly charged forward, leaping over any incoming void that would've trapped him otherwise. He pulled a fist back, flames dancing around his wrist and hand as Cackletta turned back into her normal form, only to meet with Natsu's flaming fist, causing Cackletta to slide back across the ground, her joyous bloodthirsty expression turning into an annoyed one as she felt the burn marks on her face.

"You little…!" She then grinned, a hole appearing under her feet as she fell into it. A second later, three holes appeared and three Cackletta's appeared side by side, each one cackling, "I bet you won't be able to find the real me, dummy!"

"Wanna bet?" Natsu sniffed the air, attempting to get a lock on Cackletta's scent; however, for the young Dragon Slayer, the three Cackletta's were identical in movement, and scent. He clicked his tongue in annoyance due to the fact he was unable to pinpoint the real witch's location, so he did the next best thing; he charged forward, flames covering his feet as he struck a Cackletta with a spinning roundhouse, after the impact, Natsu rolled back to see its effect.

"EHAYAYA!" The Cackletta he struck laughed, to Natsu's surprise, the Cackletta then dispersed into a swarm of bats, flying towards Natsu. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you, Pinky! They are a bit…poisonous!" The two remaining Cackletta's laughed their hearts out as Natsu started to avoid the swarm of bats coming his way.

.

.

In the corridors of the Mothership, the battle for the key raged on. The Shroob Commander was the one with the key, and Eternal Sailor Moon was hot on its trail. Sailor Moon was not sure how much longer she could keep running, but she knew she had to keep going. During her run, she noticed a circular disk shaped object on the ground ahead of her, shaped just like a Frisbee. She grinned, crouching as she ran, picking up the disk. As she ran, she spun in a full circle, shouting, "Moon Frisbee!" And launched the disk towards the Commander. The green Shroob turned around at the shouted, and saw the incoming disk coming in its direction; so it ducked, the disk flying right over its mushroomed shaped head. The Commander then pointed its pincers at Sailor Moon, laughing at her horrible attempt to stop it…but what the Commander didn't know was that the disk was thrown like a boomerang, so the Commander got a face full of metal on the disk's return trip, knocking the key out of its hand and flying into the air. "MINE!" Sailor Moon preformed a front flip, landing on the Commander's head, then used the momentum to flip once more, grabbing the key as she surprisingly stuck the landing for a clumsy girl such as herself; she decided not to question her sudden skill in acrobatics and continued running forward, now being chased by a dazed green mushroom alien.

.

.

"Dance, monkey, dance!" Cackletta extended her left arm out, her cape resembling a bat wing as a thunderbolt suddenly dropped from the sky at Natsu; Natsu had rolled out of the way just in time, but he had no time to go on the offensive as another thunderbolt dropped immediately after as Cackletta extended her right arm out, her tongue wiggling out of her mouth as she cackled over and over at making Natsu, "dance".

"Enough of this!" Natsu charged forward, a thunderbolt making direct contact with him, but he didn't care, he pulled a fist back, slugging Cackletta in the stomach region, also pushing her back. He grinned that he landed a hit, but his grin soon faded as the Cackletta he punched vanished. It was a fake! The real Cackletta was now in front of Natsu, opening her cape as a swarm of bats swarmed Natsu, causing him to cry out from the surprise and pain. When he finally stood on his feet, he could feel a weird, pained sensation running through his body, causing him to pant as he looked up at the cackling witch.

"Do you feel that?" Cackletta asked with a sadistic smile forming on her lips, "That's the toxins of the bat taking control of your body, slowly draining you of all control of your body!" Natsu was puffing his cheeks out while Cackletta was gloating, paying attention to her words, but made it seem like he wasn't paying attention; he then released a Fire Dragon's Roar, shooting a funnel of fire out of his mouth which engulfed the green witch, leaving her completely burned. The witch's eye twitched out of pure annoyance and pain, "YOU BRAT!" She stuck her hands out, shooting off lighting from both hands in a relentless assault, "DIE DIE DIE!" Natsu attempted to roll out of the way, but he found that his body was responding slower for some reason as he was caught and fried by a thunderbolt, letting out a scream of pain; music to Cackletta's ears.

.

.

Sailor Moon made a sharp turn down a corridor, the key now in her possession, but nowhere near safely. She made a right, halted by the smirking Shroob commander. Sailor Moon let out a yelp, but before she could run away, the Commander's pincers wrapped around the key; the two now entering a physical struggle over the Shroob Key, playing tug of war with it.

.

.

Natsu ignored the searing pain his body was going through right now as he unleashed a relentless assault of attacks on the green witch, Cackletta. He went from flaming roundhouse kicks to flaming punches; but Cackletta dodged all of these attacks by ducking into a void and appearing elsewhere. It didn't help that Natsu's body was slowly starting to delay his actions either. Flames extended from both of his arms as he crossed them into an X formation, "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" He dashed forward, a powerful trail of fire following him as the attack scathed Cackletta, "Got'cha!" He grinned, then winced as his body started going through an excruciating amount of pain from within.

Cackletta growled, annoyed by the Dragon Slayer's persistence, "It's time to finish this…"

.

.

Sailor Moon was in a deadlock with the Shroob Commander, neither side making any leeway in prying the key away from the other. The Commander was shouting in its language over at Sailor Moon, and even though she couldn't understand what it was saying, she was fairly sure it was cursing and insulting her. "HEY! YOU DON'T TALK TO A LADY THAT WAY!" She tugged harder, starting to feel the Commander's grip loosen. A circular shadow slowly traveled on the ground, making its way towards the Commander from behind.

.

.

Cackletta entered her hideous state from the start of the battle once again, thunderbolts raining down madly in the laboratory as a furious amount of black holes rushed towards Natsu. Natsu knew he had to react early since his body was reacting slowly, and it was working; he was hopping over the voids with ease. However, Natsu could not keep up, the voids kept increasing in number and aggressiveness; Natsu yelped as he fell through a void, it closing right after. Cackletta then cackled loudly as thunderbolts rained down around her, her victory had been set. "EHAYAYAYA!"

In the darkness of the void, Natsu was motionless, nothing was happening. He could only feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the never-ending darkness. In the darkness, he saw Lucy's smiling face in front of him, saying in a cheery voice, "Natsu…~".

Cackletta continued to cackle, she would for as long as she pleased. "EYAYAYAYA-…huh?!" She looked over to where the void was, seeing a small black hole…opening up!?

"HNNNNNNNN…." Two hands were slowly prying apart the hole, flames peeking out of the hole slowly. With a sudden roar, the hole opened up and Natsu pulled himself out, flames blazing around his body as he glared over at Cackletta.

"W-WHAT!? BUT HOW!?" Cackletta backed up in fear, "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE DARKNESS!?"

"Lucy called out to me," Natsu replied, his glare fixated on Cackletta, "Until she's in my arms, safe and sound, nothing will take me away from any world, a magic circle appeared under Natsu's feet as he suddenly FLEW forward at Cackletta.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Cackletta transformed once more, the thunderbolts raining down on the area like a heavy rainstorm, "DIE ALREADY!"

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu dodged the thunderbolts by moving from side to side, his head eventually making contact with Cackletta's midsection, his momentum so great he pushed her through several walls, forcing her to return to normal once more. After the final wall, Cackletta fell to the ground, twitching, but Natsu didn't stop there. He held his arms above his head, a large ball of flame crackling in his hands, "Brilliant Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" He then hurled the dazzling flame at the downed Cackletta, the explosion taking her body completely as it incinerated in the blast, not a trace remaining. Natsu fell on his back, exhausted from the depletion of his magic, but he had a smile on his face, "I did it…Lucy…" He then passed out, the poison from before having taken his consciousness.

.

.

The Commader was walking with the Shroob Key in its pincers, grinning widely at the shadowy figure walking next to it.

"You're so lucky I showed up when I did, otherwise that girl would've totally overpowered you," The shadowy figure laughed.

Back at the crossroad hall where Sailor Moon and the Commander were fighting, Sailor Moon was laying on her side on the ground, her eyes widened, most likely from a surprise, her skin paled considerably, making her white as a ghost…and her body was unmoving…motionless.


	43. Chapter 43:

The girls found themselves surrounded by a group of shadowy figures, backing up against the wall. "Oh, this isn't good…" Peach whimpered.

"Where did these guys come from…?!" Zelda nearly shouted, her heartbeat increasing once she felt her back hit the wall.

One of the figures towering over the girls chuckled menacingly, "Tsk tsk…you shouldn't have tried escaping a second time, babies," the figure said. The figure then backhanded Peach, causing her crown to fly away somewhere.

"P-Peach!" Chibi Moon gasped, shivering from fear.

Lucy, despite the current situation, had spaced out, something pulling at her heart. It was an uneasy feeling, "Natsu…?" She thought, bringing her hands to her chest as she felt her heartbeat speed up. Was he in trouble? Was he dead? "Natsu," She said calmly, hoping her voice would reach him. No matter how far away she was from him, she knew her voice would reach him. After that, she just felt herself blackout as the figures surrounded her.

.

.

The elevator started moving up once again, causing Mario to grin, "Looks like Cackletta's down!"

Sonic nodded slowly, but he had a bad feeling about something that he couldn't shake, "Hn…"

"Something wrong…" Mario looked over at the hedgehog with a puzzled and worried expression, "The other's got two of them down! Only two left, and I'm sure they can handle that Commander, while we handle the rotten mushroom up above."

"I know," Sonic nodded once again, "But don't you feel it? Something's not right…"

"Something…?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but I think one of them is in danger…or worse…" Sonic sighed.

"Don't worry," Mario smirked, "They are strong, after all. They can handle whatever comes their way, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic grinned, standing up. "Only the Commander, huh? I bet Natsu'll take'em out."

"Nah, I think Aile'll take him out, she's been acting off the wire lately," Mario nodded.

"Is that a bet?" Sonic smirked.

"Oh yeah!"

.

.

Princess Shroob was observing everything that was happening on the monitors on the top of the ship, grinning at the sight of the unconscious Natsu, despite his victory over Cackletta, and the down Sailor Moon, who was in a state of comatose from the sneak attack. She noticed the Commander and the black figure walking next to it, Shadoo, holding the key. (Shadoo had to step in, huh? It's a shame, if I knew he was going to have to, I would've added him to the elevator system.) Princess Shroob sighed, shaking a glass of Vim in her hand before taking a sip. (Cackletta and Fistleo are down, which means once the Commander goes, they'll be here. I might want to start preparing myself…)

.

.

The black hooded figure walked into the room where Natsu was passed out, grinning deviously, "Oh, Dragneel, we meet again." He held his hand out, a black sword forming into his hand, "I'll make sure you won't get away from me this time." He raised his sword and swung it down at Natsu, only for a clash of another metal to stop his own blade. "What…?!" The black figure looked up, spotting the white hooded figure with his own sword out.

"You don't want to do that," the white figure said in a serious tone.

"What if I do…?" The black figure asked, pushing his blade downward in attempt to decapitate the Salamander.

"I'll make sure you don't…"


	44. Chapter 44: Heartless

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy finished with the Shroobs in the room they were in, panting heavily from exhaustion. "We did it…" Mickey took a seat on the floor, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Those mushrooms are annoying…" Donald sighed, using his staff to support himself as he panted.

"At least it's over!" Goofy said with happiness, leaning on the wall for support; a few seconds later, to figures teleported into the room, causing the eyes of the trio to widen.

"Pete!" Mickey glared, ignoring his exhaustion as he glared at his archrival. Pete is a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat. Like Mickey, he wears a heavily modified version of his usual outfit in the modern cartoons; in Pete's case, suspenders, and a shirt. He wears what seems to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches are attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the backside of the pants. He wears two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of Pete's pants connect to two blue suspenders that intersect over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Pete also wears a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets are light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves are periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

"Maleficent…!" Mickey turned his attention from Pete to the witch herself. Fair and green-skinned, Maleficent's shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips painted red. This dark witch's head topped with a black-horned headdress and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. Along with these, other physical descriptions and the fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck further hint towards her dragon-transformation powers. The spikes along with the collar of her robe create an upside-down pentagram. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casts her spells.

"Oh?" The witch grinned slightly at the sight of the trio. "What do we have here…?"

"It looks like Mickey and dem others!" Pete answered.

"What are you two doing in here!?" Mickey yelled, gripping his Keyblade.

"We have no fight with you, Mouse," Maleficent replied. "We are here for the key."

"The Shroob key?!" Donald asked, shock in his voice. "How did you even hear about that!?"

"That doesn't matter!" Pete replied. "All we know is that this here ship has the power to destroy this world, and everything else!"

"And we're not letting it happen!" Goofy growled, gripping his shield.

Maleficent chuckled, pointing her staff into the air, "Foolish cretins…it doesn't matter what you have to say about it; if this ship has the power to destroy everything, we'll just take this ship. And then I will rule over everything!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Mickey lunged towards Maleficent with his Keyblade out, but he stopped when hordes of Heartless started rising from the shadows of the ground. "Heartless!?"

"Our fight is not with you, Mouse," Maleficent repeated, "Come on, you idiot," she said, teleporting herself and Pete elsewhere.

On the top of the ship, Princess Shroob noticed the Heartless flooding into her ship. They were small creatures with hot yellow eyes and antenna twitching on their head. (WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?) The Shroob Princess grabbed the microphone, shouting into it, (KILL WHATEVER THOSE THINGS ARE NOW!) The Shroobs complied with their Princess's orders, firing at the Heartless known as Shadows. This caused the ship to enter a state of complete turmoil.

Aile ran through the hallways of the corridor, coming across bug-like creatures that rose from the shadows. "W-What the?!" Aile changed into her ZX form, dashing at the incoming Heartless. They were not strong, but they had numbers, which was what really annoyed the female fighter. It did not take much energy to dispatch one Heartless, but she knew if this continued for an extended period of time she would soon become exhausted. "What are these things…!?"

In the elevator, Mario and Sonic heard the alarm, and could only wonder what was going on outside on the lower floors. "Sounds like things have picked up…" Sonic said quietly.

"Yeah…" Mario nodded, the two entering a state of silence once more…until black circles appeared the floor as the bug-like heartless made their way into the elevator. "WHOA!" Mario jumped back, readying himself.

"What are these things?!" Sonic asked, getting in a running position.

"I don't know, but those aren't Shroobs!"

In the innards of the ship, Shadoo and the Commander were peacefully making their way through the ship with little trouble as they purposely took the long way to the cannon room. Shadoo attempted to engage in conversation with the Shroob Commander, only to find it was useless because they didn't speak the same language, and there was no point in trying to find out what he was saying. The silence between the two remained until Maleficent and Pete teleported in front of the pair, the witch smirking. "Who the hell are you guys!?" Shadoo asked, morphing into the shape of Mario.

"We're here for absolute takeover," Maleficent replied. "Give me the key, and I will spare your lives.

"You mean the key we're going to use to destroy this place? Fat chance!" Shadoo replied, getting the Commander's agreement through some yelling. "And whatever that thing said."

"Oh, can I handle this?!" Pete asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No need," Maleficent replied monotonously, pointing her staff at the Commander. Within seconds, the Commander vanished via explosion, dropping the key.

"Holy crap…!" Shadoo backed away a bit.

"Now, that key…" Maleficent grinned.

"Not a chance!" Shu said from behind the evil pair, causing them to turn around.

"Who are these guys?!" Pete asked, looking at Shu and Link weirdly.

"Doesn't matter who we are! You're not getting that key!" Shu replied, letting his magical energy known to the enemies.


	45. Chapter 45: A Ship Divided

Maleficent and Pete stared at Link and Shu, confused by their presence. The witch ignored Shadoo's existence for the time being. "Who are you?" Maleficent asked the pair of heroes.

"It doesn't matter who we are!" Shu replied. "All you need to know is that we're not allowing you to get that key!"

"HA! You hearin' this guy, Maleficent?" Pete said with a hearty laugh. "These two are tryin' to stop us!"

"Yes, it is quite humorous indeed…" Maleficent said while glancing over at Pete.

"You two must be responsible for those dark creatures roaming around the ship…" Link said while drawing the Master Sword slowly.

"Oh, looks like the elf isn't as dumb as he looks. Be careful with that sword though, you might cut those point ears of yours off! Hahaha!" Pete grinned, giving Link a mocking laugh.

"They've forgotten about me…haven't they…?" Shadoo thought to himself as he glanced from Shu and Link to Maleficent and Pete a few times before an imaginary smirk appeared over his faceless face. With that, the shadowed figure turned into a shadow on the ground, and attempted to sneak away from the four. However, Maleficent noticed this, and pointed her staff at the moving shadow.

"Hey, hold still you!" Maleficent shouted, prepared to give chase to Shadoo, but a giant blue fist slammed the ground in front of her, causing her to halt. "What?!" Maleficent looked over to the origin of the fist, somewhat surprised to see that it was Shu's shadow, the Blue Dragon, which had done so. "What kind of magic is that?"

Shu gave a small smirk before drawing his hand back, causing the Blue Dragon to follow, now towering behind Shu. "If you want that key, you're going to have to get through us first!"

"I can't believe this guy is actually serious…" Pete sighed before rubbing the top of his head. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's simple," Maleficent replied, a dark grin sewing its way onto her lips. "If they want us to get past them, who are we to deny their request?"

"Hehe, I like the way that sounds!" Pete grinned, looking over at Link with a sly grin. "I'll take the pointy eared one!"

"Tch, we don't have time to be wasting…let's make this quick, Shu…" Link said quietly.

"Right, we gotta get that key back!" Shu nodded, turning his attention to Maleficent. "Let's go!"

.

.

Mario ducked low, his fist pulled to his side as he eyed the large Heartless in the center of the elevator holding him and Sonic; he then utilized his amazing jumping ability and sprang up, knocking his fist into the fact of the black Heartless, causing it to flinch, taking a step back, shaking the entire elevator. "Sonic!"

"On it!" Sonic jumped into the air, tucking his body in as he curled into a sharp ball, lunging forward at the Heartless hitting the creature in the face, causing it to fade away almost instantly. Sonic landed on the ground in a crouched position, panting heavily. "Geez…what the heck are those things?!

"Heck if I know…!" Mario replied, hunching over with his hands on his knees. "They aren't that powerful though…but they could be a problem if they swarm anyone…"

"I hope this elevator gets to the top soon…!" Sonic shook off the current exhaustion and sat on the elevator floor, looking over to Mario.

"We're almost there, I can tell you that much…I wonder how the others are doing so far…" Mario replied, taking slow breaths to catch his breath.

.

.

Pete reared his fist back, aiming it right for Link's head. Luckily Link was swift in his movements, despite the heavy weight he was carrying, and managed to move his upper body to the side, avoiding the powerful punch coming from Pete. Link retaliated with a swift slash to Pete's midsection, cutting through a part of the cat's armor, causing him to grit his teeth. "Hey, you know what it took to make this!?" Pete growled, rearing his other fist back, landing a rage filled punch at Link's nose.

"GAH!" Link took the hit to the nose, stumbling back a few steps as he was now dazed, his vision somewhat blurry from the powerful punch, but he wasn't going to stay down because of that. He shook his head, regaining his vision; just in time as well, as Pete came in with a shoulder tackle to Link. "Hyah!" Link ran forward towards Pete, but instead of meeting him halfway, he nimbly jumped over the large cat, and landed behind him, pulling out his bow and arrow. "Try this!" Link pulled an arrow back, an icy wind surrounding the arrow-head as Link used his magic power to create an Ice Arrow. Link released the string, sending the frozen arrow hurtling towards Pete.

"Whazzat?" Pete turned around, his eye wide as he just noticed the incoming ice arrow hurtling towards him. With little to do, he crossed his arms, allowing the ice arrow to hit his arms, freezing them on impact. However, he easily dispatched the ice by moving his arms apart, a large smirk forming on his lips. "Is that all ya got, elf boy?"

"Tch…" Link realized that his ice arrows weren't going to be much use with Pete's immense strength, so he would have to stick with his other various items to defeat the cat.

"Magic that takes the shape of a shadow?" Maleficent asked Shu whilst glancing at the Blue Dragon behind him.

"That's right, and it's not just for show!" Shu grinned pulling his arms back as the Blue Dragon started to take a deep breath. "Fira!" Shu pushed his hands forward, causing the Blue Dragon to open its mouth, sending a moderately powered breath of fire at Maleficent.

"Interesting…" Maleficent held her staff up, creating a barrier that protected her from the incoming fire breath; she wasn't too surprised that such a magic existed, but she was more surprised that someone could utilize it so well like Shu. "I'll show you a REAL dragon…" Maleficent said in a cold tone; with a wave of her staff, a dark mist surrounded her body, and she transformed into a black dragon, giving off a roar that shook the entirety of the Shroob Mother Ship, causing Shu to almost lose his balance.

"Whoa! A-A dragon!?" Shu stood in shock, but he didn't stand for too long. "I've seen crazier things! And that's just normal for me!" With a smirk, Shu pulled his right hand back, gathering a ball of light into the Blue Dragon's hand. "Shinus Sword!" Shu threw his arm forward, causing the Blue Dragon to follow suit, throwing its arm coated in light forward.

"Darkness Claw…" Maleficent raised her claw, covering it in darkness, throwing it forward to match with the Blue Dragon; the magical energy of the two meeting caused a loud shockwave that boomed throughout the area.

"Tch!" Shu drew his arm back, and then ran forward, jumping into the air as he raised a fist, and slammed it down into the ground. The Blue Dragon's downward fist was aimed towards Maleficent; unfortunately for the dark dragon, she was unable to dodge the attack due to how narrow the passageway was, so she fell to her stomach as the fist slammed into her. "Ha!"

.

.

In her ZX form, Aile quickly brought her saber down swiftly, slashing a Heartless in half, completely destroying it. "Ugh…" Aile panted somewhat, looking around the large circular room she found herself in. "Geez…what the heck are these things…" Aile rubbed the back of her head before looking towards the wall, noticing a shadow moving across it. "Hey…" Aile pointed her buster forward, gathering a decent amount of energy before letting off a semi charged shot towards the wall, causing the blast to explode once it hit, also taking off a chunk of the wall.

"Oof!" Shadoo, who was still disguised as a shadow Mario, fell to the ground, groaning slightly with the Key in his hands. "What the heck was that!?"

"What the…!?" Aile narrowed her eyes at Shadoo, confused because she actually thought it was Mario for a split second. "Who are you!?"

"Eh…?" Shadoo turned his head, noticing Aile in her ZX form. "Uh…I work here," Shadow replied simply, attempting to hide the key behind his back.

"Why do you think I asked…?" Aile noticed the key; there was no doubt about that. "They key…! What happened to Sailor Moon!?"

Shadoo gave a dark laugh, "Oh, don't worry about her; she's just resting…for a long time."

Aile's eyes widened slightly at the walking shadow's response, but then turned into a glare as she held her saber in both of her hands. "Tch…I can handle that later…but for now, it looks like it's just me and you, shadow…"

"Please, call me by my real name, Shadoo!" Shadoo gave a bow before smirking. "And don't worry; I'll be sure to drag you into the shadows, along with your pretty sailor friend."

"Don't count on it! I can end this mission right here if I defeat you! On guard, Shadoo!"


	46. Chapter 46: Aile vs Shadoo

The white robed figure and the black robed figure parried each other slashes with their respective blades; both parties mimicking each other slash for slash; though the black figure was aiming more towards the unconscious Natsu, while the white figure was using his blade to protect Natsu. "So, attacking people when they're down is your thing?" The white figure asked, swinging his black in a clockwise motion to deflect yet another slash from his opponent.

"Only when I don't like them," The black figure replied, realizing he wasn't going to get any attacks in on Natsu edgewise unless he took care of this figure in front of him. With this knowledge, the black figure jumped back a few yards, and the white figure followed, aiming a slash towards his midsection, but the slash was blocked by the black sword. "Your swordsmanship is impressive…" The black figure said quietly, a bit of disgust in his voice because he actually complimented someone.

"You're not too bad yourself…" The white figure responded, entering a stalemate of slashes with the black figure, eventually meeting with the two swords locked, leaving the two hooded figures face to face as they struggled to gain the upper hand. "Which begets the question…who are you?"

A smirk curled onto the visible lips of the black hooded male, still trying pushing the other male away. "Ya know, whitey, I could ask you the same thing…" The two males slid back, and the black figure raised his hands, creating to orbs black fire in his hands, hurling them towards the white hooded figure.

"Eh…?" If his face could be seen, the white hooded figure would have a semi confused expression along with a raised brow, but he shrugged this off quickly and raised his sword up to block as the incoming fire raced towards him…but the fire diverted off into another direction, and a somewhat familiar inhalation sound filled the room. "What…?"

"That noise…!" The black figured gasped somewhat, and looked over to where the fire was heading towards. Sure enough, Natsu had consumed the fire once again, wiping his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, those flames are terrible, you need to work on that…" Natsu said while the orange flames started to flare around his body.

"Well, well…" The white figure said with a smirk. "Look who's up…"

"Eh…?" Natsu blinked over at the white hooded figure and the black hooded figure. "Oh, it's you again," Natsu said. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on yours, of course," The white figure responded.

"You did help us…" Natsu pounded his fist, causing am orange magic circle to appear in front of him; Natsu the cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exhaled, allowing a funnel of flames to escape his mouth and fly through his hands, racing towards the black figure.

"Tch…!" The black figure crossed his arms, allowing the fire to strike him, causing him to slide back across the metallic floor, burn marks on the sleeves of his black robe. "No matter…you're too late anyway…"

"What's that supposed to me-" Natsu would've continued his sentence, but the worst thing happened; Panacea wore off on him, thus bringing his motion sickness. Natsu fell onto his stomach on the ground, his face turning pale as he groaned. "Ugh…."

"Natsu…?" The white figure looked over at Natsu with a confused look.

"Heheh…Sailor Moon is down, Natsu is practically useless now, and the Shroob Key is in the hands of Shadoo. This world is doomed…" With that, the black figure vanished into thin air, leaving the two alone.

"Hey come ba…And he's gone…" The white figure sighed and looked over at the suffering Natsu. "So…this is awkward…but I'm just gonna have to…leave you here…"

"W-What…!? You can't…leave me…ugh…" Natsu groaned, attempting to crawl towards the White hooded figure, but it was to no avail, as the figure vanished, leaving Natsu alone with his Motion Sickness.

.

.

Link rolled away from Pete's incoming fist, reaching back, pulling out a bomb. Link then hurled the bomb over at Pete, causing a decently sized explosion, however, Pete was not too fazed by it, and shook off the explosion like it was nothing. "D-Thundaga!" Pete raised his hands in the air, causing multiple thunderbolts to rain down on the area between him and Link.

"GAH!" Link's experience in these types of situations started to pay off now, as he started to roll away from the incoming thunderbolts, only getting struck by one, but it didn't faze the Hero of Time as he was used to such a sensation. He grit his teeth, practically biting on his tongue to keep from shouting out in pain. The hero the drew his sword once more, raising his high above his head, gathering some sort of energy. "Skyward Strike!" Link swung his sword multiple times, sending circular saws of energy towards Pete.

"Whazzat!?" Pete wasn't sure how to react to such an attack, so each of the Skyward Strikes struck his large body, creating large cuts, in turn, damaging him heavily, leaving the cat to fall onto the floor.

"Don't underestimate the Hero of Time," Link replied to Pete, sheathing his Master Sword.

"I'll show you the power of a true dragon!" Shu shouted, spreading his legs apart as he brought his hands to his sides, balling his fist as he started to release some magical energy, shaking the ship somewhat. With a battle cry, Shu raised his hand high, bringing it down on Maleficent's back, causing the dragon to let out a cry of pain, returning the witch to normal, defeated.

"C-Curse you…!" Maleficent growled.

"W-What do we do now…!?" Pete asked, starting to panic.

"If we cannot control these worlds…we'll just let them be destroyed…" Maleficent said in a low voice, disappearing into nothingness along with Pete.

"Woo!" Shu and Link high fived each other. "We did it!"

"We did!" Link gave a nod, pulling out two of his bottles filled with red potion, handing one to Shu. "Here, drink this, it will restore your strength."

"Thanks…!" Shu popped the lid off the bottle and began drinking from the bottle, feeling his strength coming back.

"Now that's over…" Link looked around before his eyes widened. "Where did that shadow go?!"

.

.

"Hold still!" Aile fired off her buster multiple times towards Shadoo, who was traveling as a shadow across the floor. Though the explosions from Aile's shot were near Shadoo, they weren't affecting him this time around.

"Oh, what do you expect when you play with the shadows?!" Shadoo appeared form Aile's shadow, now mimicking her in her ZX form. "The shadows are a wonderful place…"

"WAH!" Aile turned, immediately slashing at Shadoo, but the mimicking darkness easily evaded the slash with Aile's agility, much to her surprise. "What!? Only I can move like that!"

"I'm your shadow, I'm THE shadow…I can do anything…" Shadoo turned into a blob for a split second before changing into HX, now wielding the short and long sword. "Oh, this is nice; two blades, once for slicing and one for dicing…"

"Stop that!" Aile brought her single saber against the two swords, entering a battle of skill and precision with Shadoo. Even though Shadoo did possess two swords, Aile was fairing rather well against him, parrying most, if not all of his slashes.

"Hey, what's the deal!?" Shadoo asked, confused as to how Aile was doing so well with the odds seemingly stacked against her.

"You may have my forms, and my skill, but you don't know how to use them!" Aile replied, placing her sword on the ground and preformed a backflip, bringing her sword up at the same time, knocking both sabers away from Shadoo. While upside down, Aile aimed her buster at Shadoo, and released a charged shot.

"Wah!" Shadoo was caught off guard from the swords leaving his hands, leaving him wide open for the incoming buster shot, sliding across the ground after the hit. "Let's try this then!" Shadow morphed into Model X, now shooting wildly at Aile.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Aile landed on the ground, attempting to keep a calm composure as the shots volleyed towards her. With quick movements, Aile dashed from side to side, avoiding most of the incoming blasts. "I hate copy cats…" After she spoke, a charged shot exploded on her, sending her skidding back across the ground. "Tch!"

"Oh! I like this one; it has a BANG to it! HEHAHAH!" Shadoo laughed manically, an aura surrounding him as he prepared another volley of charge shots.

"Dammit, this isn't going to end well if I can't get close to him…I need to get that key too…AH!" Aile grinned, a bright light surrounding her body for a split second; when the light faded, Aile was in her X form as well, a smirk appearing over her lips. "You're using Model X wrong, allow me!" Aile started firing off a volley of decently charged shots over at Shadoo, who wasted no time returning the fire. The shots of the two collided and created multiple explosions. Aile ran around the perimeter of the room first, pointing her arm cannon forward as she rapidly fired off small shots towards Shadoo.

"EYAHA! I think I'm using it quite well, actually!" Shadoo dashed forward, aiming the arm cannon, firing off small bullets to match Aile's causing a multitude of explosions all over the room, also creating a cloud of smoke, lowering vision. "W-What the…I can't see!?"

"Got'cha!" From the smoke, Aile emerged in her PX form, the form that had radar, and shoulder tackled Shadoo, causing him to stumble back a few steps; but more importantly, the key flew from his possession, landing a few yards away from the two. "Mine!" Aile transformed into HX, jumping off the wall and dashed towards the key from the air.

"Fat chance!" Shadoo morphed into Model LX, immediately entering Overdrive mode and sent the Ice Dragon towards Aile. Aile didn't notice until the Ice Dragon hit her; the fact that HX was electricity based didn't help as in her world, electricity was weak against ice, so she let out a scream of pain and plummeted to the ground.

"H-How did you…?" Aile winced before standing up straight from the super effective hit, looking over at Shadoo.

"I told you, I'm the shadow that can do anything, the bringer of darkness, I am SHADOO!" Shadoo replied, giving a dark laugh.

"I can't take you seriously when you're using MY body to fight…" Aile said with a faint snicker.

Shadoo let out a low sound of annoyance, planning various ways to torture Aile for mocking him. "…Oh you are a little girl, aren't you…no matter! I'll take you down just like I did your precious Sailor Friend!"

"You wish!" Aile made another dash for the key, but a shadow hand picked it up before she could. "W-what!?" She made a grab for the hand, but the hand ran off. "What the hell!?"

"Just in case! Now that key will get to the cannon, unless you can defeat me before it does!" Shadoo explained.

"Don't stall on me now!" Aile groaned, changing into her Model PX form once again, readying several kunai between her fingers.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't need to stall. I'll kill you before it even reaches the cannon!"

.

.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and the two super stars leapt out without delay, entering the room. "Looks like we're here…" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Not a moment too soon," Mario replied, looking around the large, spacious room. "Let's make this quick…"

"Speeds my game, remember?" Sonic said with a grin. It was then that two pink spheres raced towards the two heroes, causing them to roll out of the way, watching as the semi large explosion took over the place they were once standing.

"Yeah, she's here…!" Mario said with a scowl. Mario looked up, seeing Princess Shroob in a chair; however this was no normal chair. This chair had three large legs attached to the bottom, and a blue force field around Princess Shroob, who was calmly drinking from her glass of vim, smirking over at the two heroes.

"I didn't think I would NEED to fight you again…" Mario said with a sigh. "But, since we're here…LET'S A GO!"


	47. Chapter 47: Royal Flush

"Time to party!" Sonic jumped into the air, curling into a ball within a second, launching himself at Princess Shroob; however the hedgehog was rudely reminded that a shield was in front of her, and he realized this when he hit it. The shield flashed white for a few seconds as Sonic landed back on the ground, rubbing his head. "Man, that thing is hard…"

"It's not unbreakable though…" Mario nodded, pulling out his item watch. He promptly selected the feather, which gave him a thin, flimsy looking yellow cape. However, this cape was actually quite sturdy, despite its appearance. "Just hit it a lot and you'll get results!"

"I can do that!" Sonic nodded, turning around and ran towards the wall, using his speed he was able to run on the wall, leaving a tiny dust trail behind him as he did so. Princess Shroob shouted something in her native language and pressed a button causing two laser pointers to appear at the sides of the chair; these lasers wasted no time immediately firing on Sonic, however, the hedgehog ran in a zig zag formation, avoiding the incoming lasers.

"Here we go!" Mario placed his hands on the ground, entering a running position. After a few seconds, the plumber ran forward with his hands behind his back, and a second later, he jumped into the air, now flying. "Eha!" Maro brought his hands over his head, spinning around rapidly, giving his cape more edge as he slammed into the force field protecting Princess Shroob. Since the cape was made of such a hard material, the rapid hits caused the force field to flash white constantly, showing that it was indeed taking damage from Mario's rapid attacks. In fact, the chair actually took a few steps back to escape Mario's assault.

(STOP THAT YOU ANNOYING PLUMBER!) Princess Shroob screamed, though it came out in her native tongue, so Mario didn't exactly understand what she was saying.

"SONIC!" Mario jumped back, the force field around Princess Shroob now a magenta color.

"You got it!" Sonic ran onto the roof, now right above Princess Shroob and her chair. Sonic jumped from the ceiling, and curled into a ball, gathering light energy around him. "Ready…." Sonic then launched himself at Princess Shroob with light speed, slamming right into the force field, causing it to crack, and shatter. The chair slowly fell to the floor just as Sonic landed, and Princess Shroob hopped from the chair, a smirk crossing her purple lips. "So, what now?" Sonic asked, looking over at Mario.

"Well, this is where things are going to get a little tough…it took me, Luigi, and our babies selves to defeat this alien…" Mario replied.

"So, she's a tough one?" Sonic smirked slowly. "I always loved a challenge!"

Just then, Princess Shroob teleported in front of Mario with a pink sphere in her hands, wasting no time in firing it at the plumber, causing a "WAAH!" To escape from Mario's lips as he flew back.

"Wha!?" Sonic looked over, but that was a mistake on his part, as Princess Shroob appeared in front of him, launching the same pink sphere at him, knocking him back as well.

Mario flipped, tucking in his body as he caught himself in the air, planting his feet in the ground to slow his momentum. "And she can do that…"

.

.

"ALRIGHT YOU FEMALE BRATS!" Eggman paced back and forth between the chained females, livid that the escaped him that one time, and managed to escape his locked prison. "You've managed to escape from me once, and from my prison that second time…you have made a complete mockery of my genius!"

"We're making a mockery of something you don't have? I didn't know it worked that way…" Peach replied with the snarky comment.

"WHA?!" Eggman was taken aback by the sweet princess's comment, expecting it to come from Zelda, or another female.

"You heard me, Eggy!" Peach replied, poking her tongue out at Eggman. "LET US OUT ALREADY!"

"You will not be escaping again!" Eggman shouted, placing his arms behind his back.

"Psh, that's what you said last time, and looked what happened," Lucy replied.

"You're obviously having a bad day, doctor," Bowser said, walking into the interrogation room along with Nene.

"Nene…!" Kluke glared at the purple man, attempting to break free from the chains that bound her, but to no avail.

"Now, now…" Nene said in a calm voice. "We can't be having you girls making a mockery of the doctor, which in turn makes a mockery of us."

"Well, that's not our problem, is it?" Zelda replied. "It's not our fault you can't keep six girls captured."

"Actually," Eggman replied, toying with his mustache. "It IS your problem now."

"Oh and why's that?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heheh…" Eggman gave a chuckle before pulling out a remote, pressing a button on it, revealing another room.

"W-What's that…?" Chibi Moon asked, somewhat afraid because of Eggman's chuckle.

"This isn't in my character…" Eggman said, mostly to himself. "But, I built this little room, just in case you would become a nuisance.

"…What IS that room…?" Peach asked, really hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"It's the punishment room," Nene snickered. "We need you all here, and alive. But, if you fail to cooperate with us, you will be punished, and hopefully you won't commit the same mistake again."

"Y-You can't do that!" Prairie objected, shivering in fear from the thought of torture, as this experience was already torturous enough for her.

"Oh, we can, and we will…" Bowser nodded. "Now, who was the one who leaded the second escape? They will be the example." Chibi Moon's eyes widened, realizing it was her who lead the group to the second attempt of freedom, which caused her body to freeze; her heart pounded vigorously against her chest, and she suddenly found herself short of breath.

"I-IT was me!" Peach interrupted. Her interruption caused the girl's eyes to widen as they all looked over at her.

"P-Peach!?" Kluke shouted.

"Princess? Well that's surprising…" Bowser gave a sigh before turning his back. "Well…you heard her…"

"Indeed…" Nene nodded, dragging Peach along into the room. Not too long after, blood curdling screams escaped from Peach's lips as she shrieked in pain.

"S-STOP ITTT!"

"PEACH!" Chibi Moon shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks because Peach took the fall for her.

.

.

Aile, now in her HX form, slid across the ground, plating her two swords in the ground to halt her momentum, rolling out of the way when Shadoo came down with a slash. "Damn, for a shadow this guy is quite annoying…" Aile slashed her sword in the air, sending orbs of electricity hurtling towards Shadoo.

"Come on, we're just getting started!" Shadoo kept the type advantage, creating multiple ice platforms, and sent them all in Aile's direction, aiming for super effective damage.

"You're right!" Aile transformed into her Model FX, taking the busters that were on her back and placing them into her hands, entering Overdrive mode. "Electricity may be beaten by Ice, but Fire beats Ice!" With that, Aile threw her busters forward, unleashing a wave of fire, melting through the ice platforms and struck Shadoo, causing him to let out a groan of pain as the flames danced around his body.

"W-What…!?" Shadoo eventually shook the flames off, panting heavily.

"I know my weaknesses…" Aile said with a smirk.

"So…let me get this straight…if Ice beats electricity…and Fire beats ice…" Shadoo stood tall slowly; if he had a face, it would be covered with a large smirk. Aile grit her teeth, realizing by Shadoo's tone that he was starting to catch on to how things worked. Shadoo morphed into HX, allowing an electric aura to flow around his shadowy body. "Then that means electricity beats fire…" Shadoo swung both swords forward, unleashing an electric hurricane towards Aile.

"Gah!" Aile didn't have much time for a reaction, so she took the hit, letting out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain from the attack. When the hurricane subsided, Aile was on her knees, panting heavily. "U-Ugh…This isn't good…he's catching on too fast…"

"What's wrong? Weren't you stating how I was using your powers wrong?" Shadoo said with a cocky tone of voice.

"He's not a pushover…" Aile stood up slowly, entering Model ZX once again. "I'll have to not give him the elemental advantage, and see the perfect time to strike…"

"Psh, that's what you think, hero," Shadoo replied, morphing into Model PX. "There's more than one type of advantage, you know…"

.

.

Sonic ran from side to side, using his speed to quickly sidestep the incoming pink spheres coming in his direction. Sonic then leapt off the ground, placing his right leg out as he began to spin in a windmill-like motion. "Woo!" Sonic's leg slammed into Princess Shroob's head, causing the mighty alien royalty to slide back just a few inches.

"HA!" Mario flew down with his Ultra Hammer raised above his head. He swung it down at the ugly princess, but the shroob easily evaded the attack with her teleportation, causing Mario's hammer to cause a dent in the floor a few inches deep.

"Over there!" Sonic pointed over to Mario's left, and jumped forward with his leg out, aiming a flying kick to the Shroob Princess. However, the Princess yet again evaded the attack with her teleportation, appearing on Sonic's right side as Sonic hit the ground.

"Hold still!" Mario lunged forward with his hammer again, swinging it at the princess, who simply teleported out of the way, dodging it once more, now appearing quite a ways away from the two heroes.

"Mario!" Sonic shouted, curling into a ball as she started to rotate his body while staying in place, gathering light energy as he did so. "Ready…" Princess Shroob was prepared for the attack, so she watched the two curiously with a smirk, wanting to see what they could possibly do to out speed her teleportation. Sonic was now in a running position as a light blue aura covered his body. Just as Sonic was about to launch forward, Mario flew in, slamming his hammer with perfect timing into the hedgehog, increasing his starting velocity. "GO!"

(WHAT!?) Princess Shroob was too in shock at Mario's last second intervention; this left an open window as Sonic slammed right into Princess Shroob, driving her into the wall, causing a small explosion to occur on the impact, leaving a thin, gray smoke cloud. Sonic jumped back with the biggest grin on his face.

"How was that!?" Sonic shouted, pointing over at the smoke cloud. Instead of a vocal response, Princess Shroob responded by launching a volley of purple stars towards the two. "WHOA!"

"I got it!" Mario jumped ahead, raising his hands over his head and started spinning, creating a high pressure tornado that caught the stars, raising them high into the air. "Sonic!"

"I'm on it!" Sonic jumped into the air, a smirk on his face as he saw the thin smoke cloud fading away, now having clean shots towards Princess Shroob. "One!" Sonic raised his hand, and then brought it down quickly, slam ducking one star, sending it hurtling towards Princess Shroob. The Shroob evaded it with a simple movement, but she was surprised that Mario and Sonic made such a good tag team. "Two! Three! Four!" Sonic continuously slammed the stars towards Princess Shroob; the amount was too great for the princess to bear, so it wasn't a surprise when two of the stars actually made contact with her, forcing her to slide back a few feet across the ground. "FIVE!" Sonic axe kicked the last star as hard as he could, sending it hurtling towards Princes Shroob.

"Here we go!" Mario back flipped now that the stars were gone, placing his arms in front of him as he flew forward towards Princess Shroob, spinning around like a drill at the last second to add more damage to his attack, slamming right into the stomach of the Princess, sending her flying into the wall, heavily damaged.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Sonic activated his Flame Bracelet, coating his body in an orange fire; he then rolled forward towards Princess Shroob, landing the final blow on the evil alien, causing a large explosion to rock the ship slightly. When the smoke cleared, Princess Shroob was bruised and battered on the floor, yelling out curses in her language at the two.

"Heh, we beat her!" Mario gave a nod, smirking over at his tag team partner.

"That wasn't as hard as you made it out to be," Sonic replied, a taunting smirk appearing over his face. "Though, it was mostly me who got all the damage in."

"That may be, but you needed my help to even land a hit on her!" Mario replied, not allowing Sonic to mark this as a victory over Mario.

"Yeah, but who got the finishing blow!" Sonic retorted while pointing a thumb back to himself. "THIS GUY!"

"Because my attack enabled you to…" Before Mario could finish, the ship started rumbling, causing everyone to halt what they were doing.

.

.

"W-What is that!?" Donald asked, looking around the ship.

"I-I don't know!" Mickey replied, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

.

.

Natsu writhed around on the ground, the rumbling of the ship making his motion sickness even worse, causing the dragon slayer to groan loudly. "Someone get me off of this thing….!"

.

.

"We've been looking around for 30 minutes, and no sign of anything..." Link said, giving out an annoyed sigh. Right after that, the ship started to rumble violently, causing both Shu and Link to stumble around.

"W-What's going on?!" Shu asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but I fear whatever it is may not be good…" Link replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

.

.

Aile and Shadoo came to a stop, the young girl looked around as the ship's rumbling started to increase in violence. "W-What is that!?"

"Looks like my little hand to go made it…" Shadoo said. If Shadoo had a face, he would have the most victorious and sly grin plastered from ear to ear.

An automated English voice rang throughout the entire ship; while this voice rang through the ship, a victorious grin appeared on Princess Shroob's defeated body as the countdown started. The cannon below the ship began charging; a pink light emitting from the bowels of the cannon, which was pointed right at Mickey's castle giving off a low humming noise. "Shroob Cannon Countdown: Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"


	48. Chapter 48: End of the Shroobs

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Shroob Cannon firing sequence, activated." The Shroob Mother ship shook violently as the cannon on the bottom of the ship started to charge, the pink energy building within the cannon.

"Crap!" Sonic looked around, looking for a way to make it to the cannon room, but even the speed of sound wasn't going to make it.

"It's gonna fire…!" Mario panicked.

"And there's…nothing…you can do about it…" Princess Shroob heaved.

"This isn't good…!" Sonic shouted.

The monotonous English voice echoed throughout the entire ship, causing panic amongst the heroes attempting to stop such a thing. "Shroob Cannon firing in five…four…three…two…one…"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Fire." …Nothing happened though, everyone stood in silence as the ship stopped vibrating. "WARNING! WARNING! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!"

"OVERLOAD!?" Shadoo took a step back. "WHAT!? HOW!?"

.

.

Sailor Moon turned the key as far as it could go, sparks flying from the control panel as she did so. "That'll teach you to sneak up on me…!" Sailor Moon shouted to Shadoo's fading hand. Sailor Moon held the key in place before the wild sparks eventually caused an explosion, causing her to fly back, hitting the ground on her back. "Oof!" The sailor scout quickly got up, groaning as she held her side. "Have to get out of here now…I hope the others are able to as well…" Sailor Moon pointed her tiare towards the wall, allowing it to flash red. "Red Mood: Fire Twin Spiral!" Two spirals of fire shot out from the tiare, creating a hole in the wall that led to the sky, the outside. "Here we go…" Sailor Moon took a step back, then jumped out the hole she created, hoping that one of her team mates would somehow end up catching her.

.

.

"Something's wrong with the cannon!?" Shadoo exclaimed, looking over at Aile who was now in her PX mode, smirking widely. "What are you smirking for, little girl!?"

"Heheh…Looks like I had no reason to be worried at all…" Aile replied, her smirk turning into a relieved smile.

"What are you smiling for!?" Shadoo asked again, but this time in a much more irritated tone.

"Looks like Sailor Moon wasn't down for the count after all, my shadowy friend…" Aile replied.

"What? But she should've been in a state of permanent paralysis!" Shadoo cried out.

"Unless you were defeated…or heavily damaged…?" Aile said, the smirk returning on her face.

Shadoo gasped, realizing that Aile was in fact, correct. "D-Dammit! You little brat!" I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" After he said that, the overload from the cannon caused an explosion from the cannon itself, rocking the entire ship. "Or…I'll wait…Tch…" Shadoo morphed into a shadow once again, and quickly fled the room.

"Hey, come back!" Aile was ready to give chase, but the shaking of the ship snapped her attention to escaping. "That's right…where are the others?!"

"H-Here…!" Natsu crawled into the room, his face as paler than a ghosts.

"Natsu! Panacea must've worn off…" Aile ran over to Natsu, supporting the motion sick dragon slayer up.

"What's going on…?" Natsu asked in a less groggy voice. "This ship is gonna make me hurl…"

"Sailor Moon managed to get the key to the cannon before the bad guys good! And I'm fairly positive this ship is gonna explode with us on it…" Aile nodded.

"NANI!?" Natsu's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THEN!?

"The others! They're all over the ship and I don't think they'll make it in time…!" Aile responded, starting to panic slightly.

"Gah! They'll be fine! They're strong!" Natsu nodded slowly. "Let's just get off this ship!"

"Ugh…I'm trusting you on this!" Aile replied, changing into her Model X, pointing her buster down. "Alright, here we go!" Aile fired off multiple buster shots down, creating decently sized holes in the floor, large enough for the two to fall through, eventually falling down the side of a ship, and into the sky.

.

.

"This place is gonna blow…!" Shu shouted, looking around for an immediate exit, but failing to find one.

"Looks like we're going to have to escape the easy way," Link said, placing his hand on Shu's shoulder. "Naryu's wind!" A green light surrounded the two before warping out of the rumbling ship.

.

.

"Looks like this place wasn't as sturdy as it looked…" Sonic said, knocking on a piece of metal, watching it crumble as the ship continued to rumble, sparks flying wildly from the machinery, eventually exploding.

"Yeah, that's gonna be us if we don't hurry," Mario said, pointing to the roof of the ship.

"Alright, alright!" Sonic nodded, running towards the ceiling as Mario flew through the ceiling headfirst, creating a hole large enough for him and Sonic to slip through, jumping into the now blue sky.

"Wow, we've been in there all day…" Sonic said as he turned around, facing the ship once again. A few seconds after, the cannon overloaded, and the ship exploded violently, the force of the shockwave expanding from the explosion so powerful it forced the heroes to plummet towards the earth at a speed they weren't prepared for.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouted, flailing as he attempted to get his balance.

"I got'cha!" Mickey grabbed Mario by his cape, while Goofy and Donald grabbed Sonic, landing safely on the ground with the plumber and hedgehog. Shortly after, Aile, Natsu, Link, and shu appeared in front of the castle gates with wide smiles on their faces.

"Heh, you guys are alright!" Sonic said.

"Of course, it takes more than that to take me down!" Shu nodded with a grin.

"Wait!" Aile shouted, looking around. "Where's Sailor Moon!?" She looked up at the sky, seeing an unconscious Sailor Moon plummeting to the ground from the ship's explosion. "Usagi…!" Aile changed into her Model HX form, immediately using its speed to race towards the falling Sailor Moon. Sonic was right behind…actually he was right in front of Aile, running up the walls of the castle to give himself height as he prepared to make the jump.

"I got it!" Sonic jumped from the wall, and attempted the jumping catch…but he JUST missed and the girl continued to fall. "GAH!"

"She's mine…!" Aile took a deep breath as she eyed Sailor Moon, everything moving in slow motion for her. With precision timing, she jumped into the air, wrapping her arms around Sailor Moon just in time, falling and rolling onto the ground roughly, transforming back to normal after, grinning after. "I caught her…"


End file.
